Atonement
by MariSeverus
Summary: Dramione, Hermione en Ravenclaw. Severus y Minerva mantienen un romance en secreto, desde hace mucho tiempo y una pequeña niña es fruto de ello, Hermione Granger. En medio de la guerra, ambos se ven obligados a entregarla a la vida muggle para protegerla. Sin embargo no pasará mucho, antes de que vuelvan a encontrarse en Hogwarts nuevamente. Y en medio del regreso de Voldemort.
1. Prólogo

_"Atonement"._

 _*Satisfacción por herida o daño causado*_

Sí ya sé lo que están pensando y seguramente diciendo ahora mismo _*¡tienes muchos proyectos!*_ y que un título en inglés, para un fic en español, es prácticamente inútil. Sin embargo la palabra atonement y su significado, siempre me gustó. Fan fic solicitado por Jetzy Inicua. Le di un par de meses para que me diera más detalles de lo que quería, pero jamás me contestó. Así que me dio a mí y a mi co autor W, toda la libertad posible. Aunque supongo que lo sujetaré a cambios, si vuelve.

Como estoy preocupada por mi novio y su cirugía de éste lunes _(al igual que él, por supuesto)_ , ambos decidimos distraernos escribiendo. Él comenzó su propio fic y colabora conmigo en este. Ni idea qué voy a hacer para acabarlos todos y como soy tan mala diciendo que no...

En fin que Atonement es un dramione y no será el típico Hermione de Gryffindor que se enamora de Draco. Decidí poner a Hermione en Ravenclaw que siempre fue mi segunda opción, de no quedar sorteada en Gry. Sólo por añadirle un poco de variedad y dinamismo. _(Sí. ¿Verdad que sueno a que sé mucho de lo que hablo, pero que en verdad no sé absolutamente nada?)._

Bueno no sé qué más debo agregar, así que vamos a lo que nos ataña.

Summary: Dramione, Hermione en Ravenclaw. Severus y Minerva mantienen un romance en secreto, desde hace mucho tiempo y una pequeña niña es fruto de ello, Hermione Granger. En medio de la guerra, ambos se ven obligados a entregarla a la vida muggle para protegerla. Sin embargo no pasará mucho, antes de que vuelvan a encontrarse en Hogwarts nuevamente y en medio del caos por el retorno de Voldemort.

Disclaimer: La idea le pertenece a Jetzy Inicua y yo sólo hice algunas modificaciones, escribo éste fic a su pedido. Los personajes que reconozcas, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Harry Potter. No pretendo obtener nada con mi trabajo, solamente comentarios. No busco recibir dinero alguno con éste fic.

La idea de que Minerva sea la madre de Hermione, tiene mucho sentido pues Harry en el libro llega hasta a compararlas a ambas. Me gusta...

La súper nota de autor, disculpen.

* * *

Prólogo.

La tormenta más fuerte que se había visto durante años. Truenos y relámpagos, además de una intensa lluvia que había dejado a varias casas de la calle sin luz, al caer un rayo sobre uno de los postes principales. El tejado tenía un par de goteras y era el único ruido audible en una antigua casa al final de la calle. En total oscuridad y en medio de la pequeña cocina, una bruja alta y pálida, permanecía de pie tras un hombre sentado en su vieja mesa de comedor. No dijo ni una sola palabra al llegar, sirviéndose un poco de té que ya estaba frío, en una pequeña taza sobre la mesa. No podía decir que estaba allí con certeza o que tal vez era una ilusión que se había imaginado en medio de la desesperación del momento, puesto que no hacía ruido alguno. De vez en cuando, los rayos de la tormenta iluminaban la habitación en cuestión y lo podía ver de a momentos, mientras la poca luz dibujaba extrañas sombras en su pálidos y angulares rasgos, haciéndolo lucir en verdad amenazante. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna mientras sorbía el té y miraba la pared frente a él, prácticamente sin moverse siquiera. Lo último que escuchó fue el _"cling"_ de su taza al chocar suavemente con el plato, sinónimo de que ya había acabado.

\- Estoy segura de que las luces no tardarán en volver. Seguramente que el daño al cableado, no fue tan grande. - se atrevió a decir, por un momento dubitativa si debía siquiera entablar una conversación. El hombre frente a ella, en la oscuridad, no dijo nada y por un momento temió que se hubiese puesto de pie desde hacía mucho y se encontrara ahora, tras ella para asustarla de alguna forma. Sonrió sarcásticamente al recordar de quién estaba hablando. ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- ¿Cómo está ella, Rolanda?

Escuhó su sedosa voz por fin y el sonido de sus pies, mientras se levantaba de la silla. En medio de un relámpago pudo ver cómo su túnica danzaba tras él mientras se movía. Susurró un suave lumos y la poca luz de su varita le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y la oscuridad le negaba. Pese a que su máscara de frialdad seguía siendo evidente, le parecía poder detectar pánico en sus ojos, desesperación y la comisura de sus labios mostraban la lucha entre la rectitud y la pérdida de cordura.

\- Nada ha cambiado desde el primer día en el que llegó. No ha comido y tampoco ha podido dormir. Alastor buscó a un sanador, ésta mañana. Él no lo sabe y por más que insiste, ella no ha querido hablar con nadie. Está realmente preocupado, tuvo un poco de fiebre e insiste en obligarla. Pero no creo que sea la fuerza bruta, lo que ella necesita. Ha estado haciéndome incómodas preguntas, ya que ella continúa murmurando cuando logra dormir. A veces despierta gritando y con severos ataques de pánico. No es normal, no es su comportamiento habitual y por supuesto que genera sospechas. Cuánto más podrá soportarlo hasta desfallecer en definitiva.

No contestó y miró en dirección al piso superior. Colocó una de sus manos en los barandales de la escalera de madera y uno de sus pies hizo un incómodo rechinido que muy pronto quedó opacado por el ruido de la fuerte tormenta. Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuidadosamente y preguntándose qué esperaba realmente y si era capaz de lidiar con todo lo que estaba por suceder tras aquella puerta de caoba vieja, que se alzaba de forma acusadora frente a él. _"Te tardaste demasiado y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer."_ Su mano giró el pomo suavemente y echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque los relámpagos proporcionaban una buena pero corta vista, del inmueble.

Un par de goteras y la mayor de ellas parecía caer justamente sobre la silla de visitas junto a la cama. Dejó escapar un siseo de incomodidad y continuó su recorrido visual alrededor de la habitación. Dos ventanas que las gotas de lluvia azotaban y le hicieron preguntarse de pronto si alguna sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el cristal. Libros viejos en una biblioteca y un par de flores en un viejo macetero que parecía descuidado. Papeles que no tenía el tiempo de leer y aunque la visión le resultaba un poco sosa y anticuada, su atención se centró totalmente en la cama y en la mujer que allí estaba. Prácticamente veía poco bajo la luz de su varita, pero podía reconocer su largo cabello negro y su pijama tartán, bajo las cobijas. Tomó la silla y apartándola de la gotera, no tardó en secar el agua con su varita y sentarse junto a ella. Sabía que no dormía y se imaginó por un momento, que ya había previsto que estaba en la habitación.

Pero y cómo. Tampoco trataba con Sybill Trelawney y sabía muy bien que ella no era de creer en el tercer ojo y en previsualizar el destino con antelación. Adivinación no había sido una materia que ninguno hubiera cursado en sus épocas como estudiantes. Jamás, sin embargo, habría podido prever que el destino se torcería de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Seguramente tenía la misma pesadilla que él y por la cuál, no conciliaba el sueño ni aunque quisiera. Sentía un terrible dolor por ella que no era capaz de explicar y por más que estiraba su mano para intentar tocarla, la culpa era un terrible peso muerto que la regresaba de vuelta y a hacerle compañía a su otra mano sobre sus muslos, por acción de la gravedad.

La mujer en la cama le daba la espalda y se movía, incómoda, como si atravesara un gran dolor. Conocía esa sensación bastante bien y se imaginó que se trataba de una pesadilla. Por un momento se preguntó si debía despertarla o simplemente esperar.

 _No sabía cómo enfrentarlo pero él insistía que era lo mejor para su integridad física y realmente no tenían muchas opciones, ante las terribles circunstancias en las que vivían en ese momento. Un cruel hombre que se autoproclamaba el rey del mundo, amenazaba con asesinar a cualquiera que quisiera oponerse a sus leyes y reglas, sin tomar en cuenta si se trataba de hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños. Vivían ocultos todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando no lograban verse entre amigos y familias, durante largos meses._

 _Realmente deseaba que hubiese otra solución, pero ya no quedaba mucho tiempo y su vida estaba en peligro. Apenas tenía un par de meses y merecía vivir, sin tener en verdad la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo al que había ido a parar. Secó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre, mientras sostenía a la pequeña infante y trataba de cubrirla muy bien con su capa de viaje, al caer una fría y tan desagradable lluvia como sus lágrimas ante la despedida. Un hombre ligeramente más alto que ella, no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba en silencio acariciando el pequeño rostro de una bebé, con un par de sus dedos._

 _Minerva McGonagall aún era una joven mujer de unos 45 años de edad, quizá con los típicos deseos de cualquier muggle. Ser madre, formar una familia. Tenía un largo cabello negro y brillante como el ébano, ojos verdes y un rostro pálido y perfilado. Pero su hija parecía haber heredado algo totalmente diferente. Parecerse a sus antepasados seguramente, con un hermoso y rizado cabello y unos brillantes ojos color caramelo. Sus pequeños labios rosados y su piel que le daba un gracioso aspecto de estar sonrojada todo el tiempo. La verdad, era totalmente diferente a sus padres y muy bella._

 _\- Es mejor para ella, estará más segura aquí.  
_

 _\- Y qué pasará si nadie viene a recogerla. Si Voldemort logra llegar aquí primero. Qué pasará si alguien la adopta y jamás volvemos a verla.  
_

 _El hombre junto a ella, besó su frente con delicadeza y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. Miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes, secando sus lágrimas y los rastros de la lluvia con sus pulgares. Acarició su cabello largo el cuál se encontraba húmedo gracias a la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, sonriendo dulcemente. Un dulce gesto que sólo ella tenía la oportunidad de ver.  
_

 _\- A no ser que se trate de una cruel jugarreta del destino, creo que nuestra hija será tan especial como tú y como yo. No importa quién termine adoptándola, estoy seguro de que muy pronto volverá a nosotros._

 _\- Y qué pasará si no nos cree, si no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Prácticamente la estamos dejando sin ningún tipo de información con el que pueda relacionarse con sus padres._

 _\- No hay nada que podamos hacer, será mejor que crezca sin saber sobre este mundo. Si el señor tenebroso cae, tendrá un futuro mucho mejor y para ese entonces quizá podamos volver a verla._

 _\- Cómo sabremos qué niña, de todas esas que se inscriban en la escuela, es nuestra querida hija. Los bebés siempre cambian con el tiempo..._

 _\- No pensaba dejarla en éste orfanato y no seguir sus pasos. Bueno, quizá sea más fácil para ti que tienes una forma animaga que pasaría muy desapercibida por los muggles. Podrías seguirla como gato y quizá disfrutar su infancia, aunque sea desde lejos.  
_

 _Asintió aún entre lágrimas, inspirando fuertemente y llenándose de valor para colocar a la pequeña infante en una también pequeña canasta. Besó dos de sus dedos y con ellos acarició los sonrojados labios de la bebé, que lloraba ante los fuertes relámpagos en la lluvia. Severus acarició su pequeña y perfilada nariz, idéntica a la de su madre, mientras sacaba su varita y hacía aparecer un pergamino con un par de palabras que Minerva se había encargado de dictarle.  
_

 _"Hija._

 _Cuando leas esta carta, queremos que sepas que no te abandonamos porque así lo quisiéramos. No tuvimos otra opción, creímos que estarías más segura si estabas lejos de nosotros y en un hogar en el que pudieran cuidarte, mientras el peligro pasara. Sé que suena terrible y probablemente termines odiándonos por ello, pero pronto tendrás edad para entender por qué lo hicimos y quizá algún día puedas perdonarnos. Quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te amamos y que esperamos que muy pronto podamos volver a reunirnos. Te extrañaremos con todo el corazón.  
_

 _Nos duele mucho tener que dejarte. Pórtate bien y sé siempre una buena niña._

 _Con mucho amor..._

 _Mamá y papá.  
_

 _PD: Quizá cuando seas mayor, extrañas cosas pasen a tu alrededor. No te asustes, es muy normal."_

 _Colocó la carta junto a las mantas y la bebé, mientras Minerva McGonagall la arrullaba ante la lluvia que amenazaba con ponerse peor._

 _\- Tranquila cariño, es sólo lluvia. No puede hacerte daño. - susurró inclinada en unas viejas escaleras de madera, iluminada apenas por una débil luz amarillenta y frente a una ya mohosa puerta de roble de la que colgaba una campanilla dorada. - por favor no temas, todo estará bien._

 _Se puso en pie lentamente y miró al hombre tras ella, con un gesto de súplica. Rogaba que dijera que podía haber otra opción, otra solución, pero él permaneció impasible en su lugar._

 _\- Severus... no puedo hacerlo. ¡Es mi hija, no puedo abandonarla! ¡Jamás podré volver a verla! Cómo podré sobreponerme a esto. ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella?_

 _\- También me he hecho la misma pregunta un sinfín de veces, pero no hay algo más que podamos hacer. Prefiero perderla que verla morir y a tan corta edad. - Minerva observó sus ojos negros brillar bajo la lluvia, con un par de lágrimas también. O tal vez veía mal a causa del temporal._

 _\- Espero que pronto sea adoptada por una familia que la haga feliz. Tan feliz como yo quise que fuese en mis brazos._

 _\- Yo también lo espero._

Esa pesadilla otra vez, gritó en la cama y en medio de la oscuridad. Llovía nuevamente y siempre que escuchaba las gotas caer, entraba en pánico con sólo recordar ese fatídico momento de su vida.

\- Para... detente ahora mismo. - escuchó una sedosa voz tras ella y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. - La Minerva que conozco, no entraría en pánico tan fácilmente o se rendiría sin luchar.

\- La Minerva que conocías, Severus, ya no existe. - dijo en voz baja y tratando de sofocar un sollozo con poco éxito. - perdí a mi hija, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

\- No está perdida, sabemos exactamente dónde está. - alzó la mirada para observar a Rolanda con una bandeja con más té y un par de galletas. Alzó una de sus manos frente a una vieja vela y al iluminarse la habitación, dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Definitivamente ya no era la misma mujer de antes. Sus ojos se encontraban tristes y apagados, enormes ojeras y manchas de lágrimas que continuaba derramando a lo que parecía sin fin. Abandonó la silla y con un hondo suspiro, se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Prácticamente habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que la había visto y la diferencia era grande y obviamente, muy notable. A ella le gustaba sonreír pero según Rolanda, ya tenía meses con una expresión severa entre ceja y ceja. Los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír, ya no se veían siquiera. Permanecía en silencio y con sus verdes ojos sin expresión alguna, posados sobre los de él.

\- Lo lamento. - dijo en el instante que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Su piel se sintió cálida ante su frío y húmedo tacto bajo la lluvia. - Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, Minerva. - Rolanda asintió de inmediato y escuchó sus apresurados pasos en dirección a la cocina. - ¿Acaso eso quieres? ¿Morir de inanición y enferma? Escuché que Moody acordó una cita para que un sanador te viera. ¿Quieres que llegue tan lejos?

\- _Perdí a mi hija._ \- balbuceó, pero escuchó bastante bien pese a los truenos y la lluvia. - tengo todo el derecho de sentir dolor.

\- Yo también. - le recalcó con calma. - pero no tienes derecho de hacerme sentir que puedo perderla y perderte a ti también.

Se separó de su regazo y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sarcásticamente y por un momento, Snape adoptó una expresión de confusión.

\- Es tú culpa. Tú te les uniste, yo no.

No dijo nada mientras Rolanda Hooch regresaba a la habitación, sosteniendo otra bandeja con lo que parecía ser la cena y medicinas. El aroma de pociones baratas llegó hasta su nariz. Perfección era lo que él podía preparar, pero no había tiempo para aumentarse el ego.

\- Por qué no vuelves al ministerio... - preguntó Snape mientras Minerva miraba la bandeja con cara de pocos amigos. - Mientras estemos en plena guerra, Albus Dumbledore no podrá enseñar en Hogwarts.

\- No gracias, ya no volveré a trabajar para ellos y mucho menos ahora que Cornelius Fudge y sus absurdas políticas intervencionistas, están a cargo. A Albus le prometí toda mi lealtad y mi tiempo. Y es lo que voy a hacer. - en sus ojos podía notar su gran desprecio por el ministerio de magia que antes tanto había adorado, así que decidió no insistir.

\- Rookwood y los demás, pronto van a volver. El señor tenebroso...

\- Por mí no te preocupes, no pienso salir de aquí. Ni Rookwood, ni Avery... mejor que ni siquiera lo intenten. Puedo matarlos si quisiera.

Podía sí... pero jamás lo haría a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

\- En cuanto el peligro cese, estoy seguro de que podrás ver a nuestra hija. Una vez que...

\- ¿Qué, Severus? ¿Una vez que Quien tú Sabes, caiga? ¿Y cuándo, según tú, eso ocurrirá? ¿Cuando sea tan vieja como yo?

\- _Demonios, Minerva..._ \- masculló. - Tienes que recordarme cada uno de mis errores.

Pero es que jamás podría olvidarlo ni aunque qusiera. Haber perdido a su hija, la perseguiría para siempre y en los confines de sus más temibles pesadillas. Si ella sufría semejante tortura, pues él también.


	2. El orfanato

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Capítulo dedicado a mi novio y su cirugía de hoy.

 _Lucy N.M.E_ : Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te haya parecido original la idea. Y también, por supuesto, que todo haya salido bien con tú cirugía. A él le operan el estómago y demás está decir que ruego por su pronta mejoría. Aún no sé nada de él, por lo cuál me distraeré escribiendo. Aparte.. sí, es difícil perder un hijo y me imagino que se siente hasta peor de lo que yo estoy escribiendo.

Sí, al principio escribiré un poco acerca de la infancia de Hermione y de Harry, la orden y la muerte de los Potter, para luego entrar en materia de dramione. Espero sean pacientes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El orfanato.

 _Salazar Slytherin tenía que estarse revolcando en su tumba para ese entonces y Godric Gryffindor de igual manera._

Haberse casado desde muy joven, seguramente tenía sus ventajas y desventajas en mucho de lo que acontecía en aquel preciso momento. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida y se consideraba afortunada en cierta forma, de muchas de las experiencias que había podido vivir. Tenía todo un camino por delante para equivocarse y enmendar sus fallas y para probar con diferentes resultados y opiniones. Siempre había sido una mujer capaz de tomar una decisión sin vacilar, sin pensarlo dos veces y la mayoría de las veces se contentaba en gran medida, con los resultados.

Al menos hasta ese día y hasta que lo conoció a él.

A _Severus Snape._

Ese sentimiento de que perdía el control de su vida, no le gustaba en absoluto y tenía que admitir que toda su existencia, había dado un vuelco realmente grande desde el momento en el que ambos decidieron sostener una relación afectiva. Ella lo llamaba amor y él lo catalogaba como una locura, pero de cualquier manera tenía que admitir que jamás había estado tan triste y cansada, como lo estaba en ese momento.

\- Cualquier mago que visite ésta casa, creerá lo mismo que tú creiste al principio. Que está deshabitada y que aloja a un gato callejero. - la voz de Minerva fue para él como un intruso en sus pensamientos, desconcentrándolo por un momento, luego de haberse puesto en pie y escudriñando las calles aledañas, apartando las viejas cortinas de la ventana. - y si pasan para quedarse, Alastor se hará cargo. O Sirius... o Remus, no sé.

Severus flexionó su brazo izquierdo inconscientemente y Minerva lo pudo ver en el reflejo de un viejo espejo sucio, sobre una cómoda junto a la ventana. Sonrió apenas visiblemente, pero no fue un gesto de dulzura ni más ni menos. Más bien cargado de malicia, ante las quejas de Severus sobre ambos magos en cuestión.

\- Black está tan capacitado para cuidarte, como yo para enseñar adivinación. - su tono de voz se escuchó ligeramente enfadado pero no lo suficiente como para causar gran efecto en ella. Se había acostumbrado a las mismas peleas de siempre y aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba discutir por amor al deporte, se temía que el hombre ya se ponía un poco cansino y obtuso con ese tema.

\- Son los únicos que pueden, por ahora. Cuando dejé de trabajar en el ministerio, acepté enseñar en Hogwarts, me casé a los veintidós años y tuve mi primer hijo que murió durante ésta guerra, como ya sabes... Sirius, James y Remus, siempre cuidaron de mí y nunca perdimos el contacto aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejé de educarlos. Cuando mi esposo murió y me quedé completamente sola, ellos jamás me permitieron pensar siquiera en deprimirme y gracias a su cariño y al de Lily Evans Potter, a Frank y Alice Longbottom, fue que pude sobreponerme a todo éste asunto. Supongo que comprenderás cómo me siento luego de perder un hijo, por segunda vez.

El mensaje prácticamente llegó a sus oídos, por pedazos con diferentes tonos de voz y mensajes implícitos. Minerva estaba herida y nunca le permitía olvidar esa historia sobre cómo había tenido la alegría de ser madre por segunda vez y acerca de como, y también por segunda vez, perdía a su hijo. También a la clara mención de que Potter y compañía, hacían un magnífico trabajo cuidándola y levantándole el ánimo, mientras él resultaba todo un inútil para el caso. La clara mención de Lily Evans y toda la marejada de sentimientos que eso le provocaba, pero no iba a empezar con eso ahora.

La historia de su romance con Minerva McGonagall, era relativamente breve y no muy digna de un libro romántico. No, _la verdad no._

Desde muy niño, sentía gran orgullo de su herencia mágica y la suerte que tenía de ser un mago. Sus padres peleaban constantemente y siempre comprendió que la principal causa de las discusiones, era el odio y el desprecio que su padre muggle, sentía por los magos. Un grande desprecio por los muggles, comenzó a bullir en su interior y muy pronto se convirtió en una muy pero muy desagradable obsesión. Su amor por la magia negra era casi tan grande como su amor por Lily Evans Potter y casi equitativo al desprecio que sentía por Potter y su detestable compañía, lo que prácticamente lo convertía a sí mismo en una bomba emocional y a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Aún cuando tenía gran control de sus emociones hasta el punto de reducirlas hasta su mínima expresión, no podía hacer lo mismo con su lengua que de vez en cuando, le jugaba una mala pasada.

Un error que todavía le pasaba factura, por permitir que la sangre pesara más que los sentimientos y que esa dichosa lengua viperina que tenía, se atreviera a decirlo. _Sangre sucia,_ palabras que no volvió a repetir jamás y mucho menos ahora que mantenía una relación afectiva con una mujer como Minerva, hija de un padre muggle también.

Lo admitía, tenía un incómodo fetiche con los ojos verdes y con las historias familiares, prácticamente similares en uno que otro detalle. Y pese a que los ojos verdes de Minerva McGonagall eran muy diferentes y en todo sentido, a los de Lily Evans, algunas veces le resultaban incómodos de mirar y le traían desagradables recuerdos que prefería mantener enterrados a varios metros bajo piel y venas, en su interior.

Durante mucho tiempo escuchó a Sirius Black y a James Potter, decir que era la mascota de la profesora, sólo por ofrecerse a cargar sus libros o por querer ayudarle a corregir exámenes de grupos más jóvenes que el grupo en el que estaba. Tenía que admitir que si Black supiera al menos una pizca de hasta donde todo eso había llegado, seguramente se mordería la lengua por haberlo predicho y sin embargo, no haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

Pero estaba seguro de que nada de lo que hubiese dicho o hecho en contra, hubiese podido evitarlo. Minerva tenía una gran debilidad y esa era él, Severus Snape. La clásica y cliché debilidad que la cegaba completamente de toda razón y verdad. La necesidad de salvarlo de los conflictos entre sus padres, de su extraña y contraproducente pasión por la magia negra y de encontrarse todos los meses en la sala de castigos y junto a Sirius, James o los tres al mismo tiempo

Y hasta en el día de la boda de Lily Evans y cuando creyó que moriría porque la perdía para siempre. Cuando había entrado como un vendaval e ignorando las preguntas sobre cómo había encontrado su casa y las tontas mentiras que continuaba sin entender cómo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, sobre haberlo visto en historias escolares, ella sin embargo no se quejó y le acogió en su hogar. Aún cuando sabía que mentía y que en la escuela no se publicaba ese tipo de información sobre los profesores, aún así lo consoló. No dijo nada y más bien le invitó a sentarse en su sofá e invitándole su mejor botella de brandy, continuó murmurando en un tono de voz dulce y suave, que muy pronto encontraría a alguien más a quien amar y que seguramente ese alguien lo amaría como era. Que muy pronto se repondría y la olvidaría para siempre, para volver a ser feliz o quizá al fin empezar a serlo de una buena vez por todas. Y aún así aunque prácticamente se arrojara sobre ella en el sofá y la llenara de desagradables besos, de torpes caricias y un alarmante desespero por desvestirla y desvertirse a sí mismo, arrancándole los botones a su túnica y a una tierna edad de veintiún años y virgen por supuesto, ella no dijo nada ni pareció dar signos de queja alguno. Ni aunque intentara prácticamente "hacer el amor con ella", de forma tan poco ceremonial, entre lágrimas y sollozos, en su propia casa e imaginándose que se trataba de Lily Evans y que por fin era suya. Aún después de todo, ella simplemente sostuvo su tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo al terminar aquel caótico momento y acarició su cabello en silencio, para continuar así mientras le observaba vestirse torpemente bajo su aún dulce mirada y continuar en silencio mientras él se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse.

Gracias a Merlín por no haberla embarazado en aquel penoso momento o se habría sentido mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía al recordarlo. Minerva sabía que trataba con un mortífago y muy bien pudo interpretarlo como una violación, una tortura cualquiera, pero no fue así y en definitiva continuaba sin entender lo que esa mujer veía en un hombre como él. No la merecía y de la misma manera en que no mereció a Lily Evans en el pasado.

Pero no podía dejarla. _Demonios... no podía ni estar una semana lejos de ella, sin pensar lo peor._

Y sabía que ella sí podía estar lejos de él, pero no la culpaba. Hacía de todo por apartarla cada vez más de su persona.

\- Severus... - escuchó la voz de Rolanda Hooch otra vez y dejó de pensar, para prestar atención. Minerva tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro y temblaba de forma incontrolable.

Regresó a la cama mientras la mujer parecía llorar suavemente y en muy poco tiempo sus sollozos se hicieron audibles hasta el punto de convertirse en gemidos de dolor y hacerle sentir impotente ante tan terrible circunstancia.

\- ¿Quieres saber una cosa? - preguntó apenas audiblemente, aunque sus orejas animagas lo pudieron reconocer. - antes de dejarla en el orfanato, investigué durante meses para encontrar el mejor lugar y en el que estuviera más segura y feliz...

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga con todo eso? - escuchó entre sollozos y sonrió.

\- Tengo la dirección escrita en un papel. - dijo mientras hurgaba entre los bolsillos de su túnica y hasta dar con un pequeño papel húmedo y aparentemente en blanco. - lo escribí con tinta invisible para que no pudiera borrarse.

 _Así tenía que ser, si debía abandonar a su hija hasta que el peligro pasara. Le tomó un par de meses dar con el mejor lugar, debido a su doble vida como mortífago, pero estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. El orfanato tenía un excelente récord de adopciones y aunque su fachada dejaba mucho que desear, no había reporte alguno sobre maltrato infantil o adopciones que hubiesen terminado con problemas. La dueña parecía una buena mujer y en general estaba seguro de que al menos eso... lo había hecho bien.  
_

 _\- Puede estar seguro de que cualquier niño estará bien cuidado, en mi orfanato. Tres comidas al día, un pequeño patio de juegos e incluso habitaciones individuales o compartidas, dependiendo de la cantidad dd niños que tengamos. Si está interesado en adoptar, tenemos niños muy educados y bien portados. ¡Imagínese que incluso, una vez, tuvimos a un niño que incendió su propio ropero! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Comenzaba con algo así como Tom.. Tom Ryddle, creo que así se llamaba. Sí... jamás olvido una cara cuando la veo y mucho menos a un niño tan listo y tan educado como él.  
_

Minerva súbitamente dejó de llorar y apartó las manos de su rostro, mirando el papel en blanco y al hombre que sonreía apenas suavemente.

\- Ella está allí y lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y comprobarlo por ti misma. - acarició su largo cabello negro con inusitada ternura y besó su frente que continuaba cálida y seguramente con fiebre. Miró la cena que ya debía estar fría para ese entonces y eso le motivó a seguir insistiendo. - pero antes de ello, tienes que recuperarte y descansar. ¿Cómo piensas aventurarte hasta allí, estando así de débil? Si un mortífago se aprovecha de ello, me temo que estarás perdida. Ella está allí aún y te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Cómo lo sabes... - preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y la tristeza.

\- Tienes que confiar en mí. - sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y sus ojos prácticamente taladraron los de ella, hasta que súbitamente se relajó y asintió entre sus manos.

\- De vez en cuando es muy difícil creerte y tengo que admitir que más del 50% de las veces. - sonrió casi por un segundo y lentamente dejó reposar su rostro entre sus húmedas túnicas. - ¿Crees que para cuando todo termine, ella aún siga allí?

\- Eso espero...

Minerva se apartó de su regazo para prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con una gran pasión que no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder.

\- Ven conmigo... vamos a verla... - imploró entre sus labios pero Severus negó con la cabeza, separándose apenas unos centímetros y acariciando un par de mechones de su cabello, apartándolos de su rostro y colocándolos tras una de sus orejas.

\- No puedo, muy pronto tendré que marcharme. No quería irme sin antes saber cómo estabas. Me quedé realmente preocupado luego de la última carta que Hooch me escribió y quise venir a verte cuanto antes.

\- Por primera vez te diste cuenta de que existen más personas en el universo, además de ti. Te felicito.

\- Para mí no existe nadie más que mi hija y tú, Minerva. - susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírlo y la mujer se ruborizó, en tanto que no supo decir si a causa de la fiebre o por lo que había dicho.

Se puso en pie lentamente y acomodándose la túnica, miró en dirección a la mujer en la cama. Parecía que su confesión había tenido la dosis de verdad requerida y que también había detenido su llanto. Sus verdes ojos brillaban tras las lágrimas que había derramado y bajo la luz de la vela en la cómoda junto a la cama. Sacó su varita del mismo bolsillo en el que guardaba el papel y tomándolo de sus manos, lo tocó con la punta hasta secarse y hasta que apareciera un pequeño mensaje escrito. Volvió a colocarlo sobre sus manos y la contempló por un par de minutos, consciente de que ya era quizá muy tarde. No quedaba mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que Alastor y compañía no tardarían en regresar y tenía que marcharse pronto. Más semanas y días sin verse, pero trataba de acostumbrarse a no tener otra opción. Mantener un romance en secreto, era realmente agotador y peligroso sin duda. Y agradecía que al menos Rolanda Hooch lo supiera y le ayudara a lidiar con ello.

\- Prometeme que cuidarás mejor de ti. - dijo al caminar hasta la ventana y escudriñar la vista nuevamente. - puedo volver si me necesitas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tome...

Escuchó el movimiento de las sábanas y se dio la vuelta. Minerva se movía hasta sentarse al pie de la cama frente a él y ponía todo su esfuerzo en ponerse de pie. McGonagall se sostuvo del dosel de la cama y no tardó en caminar a grandes zancadas y sostener su cuerpo con sus brazos. Se veía realmente débil y delgada, bajo aquel largo camisón tartán. Respiró la suave esencia a cerezas de su largo cabello negro y admiró el hipnótico brillo de su piel bajo la luz de la luna que se alzaba tras un par de nubes grises.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - dijo en respuesta. - ¿Crees que es fácil vivir pensando que perdiste a tu hija y que de paso, puedes perder al hombre que amas.

No, puesto que él siempre tenía la misma inquietud. Sostuvo su quijada con un par de sus dedos y besó sus labios suavemente, sólo un par de segundos. Un pequeño chasquido hicieron sus labios al separarse y pareció ser suficiente para ambos. La condujo hasta la silla de visitas y una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera sana y salva, muy pronto caminó en dirección a la puerta y salió sin decir nada y bajo su silenciosa mirada.

Como siempre y desde que recordaba.


	3. El orfanato parte dos

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: Gracias por pasar y qué bueno el volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo. El placer es todo mío y espero que te siga gustando.

Guest: Gracias por leer y que tengas razón y la idea tenga mucho potencial.

Capítulo que dedico a mi amigo Augusto que siempre me apoya en todo, aunque a veces no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Y a mi amigo James Gray, que también siempre está ahí cuando puede.

~ R&R (read and review).

* * *

Capítulo 2: El orfanato, segunda parte.

De pronto se llenó de una emoción totalmente nueva, mientras miraba fijamente el pedazo de papel que Severus había dejado antes de marcharse.

\- Rolanda... - dijo con una sonrisa y ligeramente ausente como si no existiera nada más que ella y aquel trozo de papel con aquella dirección escrita. - Severus no es ese tipo de padre lleno de amor y tiernas lecciones de vida que enseñar. No, no es ni remotamente parecido. Sin embargo, el día en el que di a luz, algo en él pareció diferente y todavía no puedo explicarlo. Sostuvo a la bebé entre sus brazos como si fuese muy normal para él.

\- Quizá has logrado lo imposible y en algo habrás podido cambiarlo. Siempre he oído decir que ser padre, te cambia la vida por completo. - meditó la mujer sosteniendo su varita y mirando a través de la ventana. - ¡Ya están aquí! Alastor y el resto están aquí.

Ocultó el papel bajo las almohadas y se echó sobre la cama, fingiendo total indiferencia. El pestillo de la puerta se movió con incómoda insistencia y el auror tras la puerta, maldijo un par de veces antes de sacar su varita y hacer explotar el pomo, que rodó a los pies de Rolanda.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Alastor! - escuchó la dulce voz de Lily Evans y el gruñido del auror, mientras el sonido de su bastón golpeaba la fría y hueca madera de la habitación.

\- Estaba atorado... - se disculpó mirando al suelo y luego en dirección a Minerva. - ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Minerva? Es mi turno de vigilancia y más te vale que hagas caso de todo lo que diga de ahora en más.

\- No le hagas caso, ya está senil y no sabe ni lo que dice. - Lily no tardó en tomar sus manos dulcemente y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron bajo las luces de las velas. Estaba embarazada y tenía que admitir que se veía realmente hermosa. Su largo cabello rojo, ondeó tras ella mientras se acercaba para susurrarle algo. - James quería dejarte sus más cálidos saludos y quería que viniera para preguntarte si querías ser la segunda madrina de nuestro hijo. Decidimos llamarlo Harry James Potter. Nosotros estaríamos más que encantados. Te hará bien cuidar de Harry y así podrás olvidar el pasado. Ya está por nacer, sólo un par de semanas.

No supo qué decir y por más que trataba de olvidarlo, el papel seguía flotando en sus pensamientos y hacía grandes esfuerzos por apartarlo de su cabeza. Desvío la vista y se mordió el labio inferior con cierta incomodidad. Alastor y su ojo mágico lo veían todo, lo que prácticamente no le dejaba escape alguno. ¿Cómo podría marcharse esa noche y volver al orfanato?

\- Piénsalo muy bien, Minnie... - Lily agregó, apretando sus manos suavemente y apoyándose en uno de los brazos de Sirius para levantarse. - creo que lo mejor en éste momento es que te dejemos descansar. Necesitas dormir muy bien. ¡Afuera todos!

En silencio miró a cada auror abandonar la habitación luego de desearle una buena noche y a Alastor Moody, ocupar la silla que Severus y Rolanda habían estado ocupando horas antes. Su ojo mágico prácticamente mantenía la vista fija sobre cada vibración de su pecho al respirar. Se acomodó lentamente en la cama, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo que estaba lista para dormir. Sin embargo, la voz de Alastor Moody atrajo su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó y apenas alzó la cabeza de la cama.

\- Nada, Alastor. Ya te lo dije ayer y antes de ayer, también el día antes de ese ante ayer. No creo que lo puedas entender, las pesadillas y el dolor de perder a un hijo y aún más, si pierdes a la persona que amas.

\- Oh sí... lo sé. Al menos lo segundo, puesto que nunca he tenido hijos.

\- Buenas noches Alastor.

 _Que descanses, Minerva._

La primera dificultad, si fuese su vida o la vida de Severus lo que estuviera en juego, sería diferente. Pero se trataba de la vida de su hija y esa era su primera y primordial dificultad. No podía ignorar el rostro de Severus, la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos sobre su hija y tampoco podía ignorar la pequeña expresión de amor que se cruzó de repente, rompiendo momentáneamente esa máscara de frialdad a la que prácticamente estaba acostumbrada.

Demasiados detalles que no podía ignorar, ni sacar de su cabeza fácilmente. Sentimientos que no podía poner en simples palabras ni resumir. No se cansaba de ver las sombras en la pared frente a ella y tras las ventanas, si eso la distraía de cerrar los ojos y continuar reviviendo todas esas imágenes en su mente.

Miró tras ella por unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios como la de una pequeña niña a punto de cometer una travesura. Alastor parecía haberse quedado dormido y no pensó perder más tiempo. Introdujo sus manos bajo la almohada y tomando el pequeño papel entre ellas, lentamente apartó las cobijas de sí y tratando de no hacer ruido y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

No podía creerlo pero parecía que su ansiedad por volver a ver a su hija, resultaba ser fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie. Su cabeza dio un par de vueltas y sus pies vacilaron por un momento. Transformarse en gato parecía realmente imposible, pero estaba cansada de llevarse por imposibles.

Se sostuvo del dosel de la cama y pensó en miles de ideas a la vez. Tenía que escapar y al mismo tiempo convencer a Alastor Moody, el centinela más molesto que había conocido durante toda su existencia, de que seguía en la cama y en la habitación.

Tan simple como agrupar las almohadas de la forma más coherente posible y cubrirlas con las sábanas, admirando su trabajo y negando con la cabeza.

Alastor era viejo, pero no tonto.

 _Pero ella ya era adulta y capaz de decidir qué hacer._

Abrió la ventana con mucho cuidado y miró a su alrededor. Un árbol era todo lo que necesitaba para escapar del segundo piso. Cerró los ojos cansinamente y se permitió un momento de serenidad, concentrándose en la única imagen que la mantenía cuerda y verdaderamente le hacía feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido.

 _Severus Snape sosteniendo a su hija recién parida y al parecer, con una expresión de total asombro ante una idea descabellada como esa. Ser padre._

Brincó sobre el marco de la ventana y se mantuvo quieta, mirando la inmensa noche frente a ella y las calles aún húmedas. Un inmenso poste para su tamaño, soltaba chispas y parecía severamente dañado. La calle estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero sin embargo veía muy bien y no parecía haber magos ocultos. Volvió a mirar tras ella y echando un último vistazo a la habitación, saltó en dirección a una de las ramas de un gran árbol junto a la cama. Patinó torpemente por la humedad de la madera y se aferró tan fuerte como pudo, gracias a sus garras.

La cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas terriblemente y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La casa estaba realmente lejos del orfanato y por un momento dudó de poder lograrlo.

Pero si ya habían pasado meses, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría desperdiciar antes de perderla para siempre? Y con esa motivación en mente, saltó entre ramas hasta tocar el suelo y mirar por última vez, la casa tras ella. Sin remordimiento alguno, comenzando su recorrido entre callejones y avenidas, tratando de ignorar el inclemente frío que azotaba de repente y la rapidez de los autos y personas, huyendo de charcos y ruedas que pudieran mojarla y de zapatos que pudieran pisarla.

Por supuesto que como gato no podía llevar un reloj, pero asumía que llevaba horas caminando entre calles y brincando entre cubos de basura para alcanzar a mirar señalizaciones de calles y avenidas. Jamás había estado tan exhausta en su vida, pero tampoco tan motivada como en aquel preciso momento. El aroma a humedad resultaba realmente fuerte, pero aún así trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía para rastrear el dulce aroma de su hija. Solían decir que todos los bebés tenían el mismo aroma, pero no para ella y su nariz de gato.

Al acercarse al orfanato y su fachada de cuento de terror, quiso sonreír y pensó que si alguien pudiera verlo, seguramente saldría huyendo al ver a un gato sonriendo de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Severus se había encargado de encontrar el mejor lugar, pero jamás se había fijado en la tétrica apariencia que tenía. Supuso que no debía juzgar la carátula, de la misma forma en la que trataba de no juzgarlo a él.

Y podía sentir el aroma de muchos niños, animales y plantas, confundiendo su nariz de a momento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y alzó la mirada para detallar las ventanas y el tejado. Su aroma era sutil y apenas perceptible, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba en el segundo piso. Podía subir por la tubería y brincar entre ventanas, hasta dar con la correcta.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Comenzaba a perder ciertos reflejos conforme envejecía y estaba realmente cansada de tanto caminar, correr y brincar. Los días sin dormir y sin comer, le pasaban factura, pero no quería detenerse ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Escaló entre tuberías y se aferraba a cualquier esquina que encontrara en la pared. Estuvo a punto de caer, varias veces, pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado y muy pronto, aún tras el cansancio y la tensión a la que estaba sometida, por fin pudo dar con la habitación correcta.

Parecía haberse encontrado con una cuna y el suave respirar de un niño dentro de ella. Su visión comenzaba a disminuir y volverse borrosa, jadeando exhausta ante tal esfuerzo. Lentamente sus patas cedieron y cayó prácticamente inconsciente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Ya no podía mover ni un sólo músculo, tenía que descansar. Estaba hambrienta, sedienta y tenía mucho sueño acumulado pero al menos ya estaba allí y esperaba que a tiempo.

Y sabía también que mientras estuviera transformada en gato, sería incapaz de tener un sueño placentero. Los animagos solían dormir poco, con más pesadillas de las que ya tenía de por sí.

Pero pensar en ver a su hija al amanecer, tenía que bastar para lidiar con todo. Incluso con eso.

Esperaba que Severus tuviera razón y permaneciera allí, luego de finalizar esa tonta guerra sin sentido. No quería perderla, que alguien más pudiera llevársela para siempre. Pensar en todo aquello que pudo o no pudo ser, moriría en vida y jamás se repondría.

Los rayos de sol muy pronto dieron contra su rostro en la ventana y abrió los ojos con una desagradable jaqueca, aún para ser un gato. Por un momento casi olvidó dónde estaba y tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la pared, para no caerse estrepitosamente. Su cuerpo pesaba como una roca, así que sacudió la cabeza para despertarse un poco. Ahogó un bostezo y miró a través de la ventana.

Su corazón literalmente volvió a latir y no pudo evitar ronronear contenta. Una pequeña niña de largos y rizados cabellos, había alzado la cabeza en su cuna y sonreía ante el curioso gato que la miraba muy atento. Un gato atigrado con sus pequeñas patas sobre el vidrio y sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, moviéndose como si sonriera contento de verla.

Alzaba sus manos y parecía querer tocarla, jugar con él y su delicado pelaje que parecía ser seguramente tan suave como sus muñecos de felpa.

Y Minerva ansiaba poder tocarla también, pero jamás podría abrir las pesadas ventanas con sus pequeñas patas. Se contentaría con simplemente mirarla desde allí y si alguien entraba o salía, quizá escabullirse corriendo y meterse en su habitación.

Hasta que misteriosamente la ventana se abrió y como tenía sus patas sobre el vidrio, cayó dentro de la habitación de forma muy estrepitosa y muy asustada. Claro, ella y su magia. Consiguió reincorporarse lentamente y ronroneando, no tardó en saltar y subirse a la cuna, acercándose lentamente a la bebé que se chupaba los dedos y seguía sus movimientos muy cuidadosamente. Podía sentir el aroma del miedo en su pequeña hija, pero también de emoción y curiosidad, mientras maullaba melodiosamente y movía su cola de un lado al otro, tratando de contener su emoción de simplemente regresar a su estado humano y abrazarla.

Aunque su hija pareció decidirse primero y prácticamente se había arrojado sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, casi asfixiándola. No tardó en halar su cola y sus pequeñas orejas, riendo y aplaudiendo muy feliz.

Tanto, que no tardó en llamar la atención de la dueña.

\- No no... ¡niña, suelta a ese animal pulgoso! - exclamó, tratando de tomar al gato de sus brazos. La pequeña no tardó en echarse a llorar, mientras la mujer sostenía al gato con unos pocos dedos. El animal parecía respirar entrecortadamente ante sus imperiosos juegos. - quién sabe dios, dónde ha estado éste animal. ¡No es higiénico! Será mejor que te demos un buen baño. Shu shu... fuera, ¡vete por donde viniste! - dijo acercándose a la ventana y pensando en arrojarla desde el segundo piso. La niña continuaba llorando frenéticamente, pero eso no evitó que aún así la soltara - descuida cariño, es sólo un gato callejero. No tengo ni idea de cómo entró.

Pero sus patas jamás tocaron el suelo y aunque estaba preparada para caer de pie y seguramente con algunas lesiones, sintió gran alivio al darse cuenta de que se encontraba suspendida en el aire y de que muy pronto, flotaba de regreso a la habitación y a los brazos de la niña que reía ante las cosquillas de sus bigotes y su pequeña lengua, mientras lamía sus mejillas, con mucha alegría. Sintió un fuerte apretón en su cara y en sus pequeños bigotes, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Un par de meses habían pasado simplemente y todavía estaba a tiempo para llevársela. Severus no tenía por qué saberlo ni nadie en verdad. Podía desaparecer y jamás ser encontrada si eso quería.

En su cabeza eso parecía una brillante idea y quizá podía contárselo a Snape luego, vivir juntos y felices de alguna manera. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Ella era la gran jefa de Gryffindor, valiente por naturaleza.

¿Quién iba a juzgarla por poner a su hija primero? Nadie en su sano juicio podría, ni siquiera Moody. Sí, eso haría. Regresaría a casa y lo prepararía todo para llevársela y marcharse. Al demonio las responsabilidades de Severus y su horrible trabajo, si debía llamarlo así. Tenía a su hija y era todo lo que en verdad necesitaba.

Si hasta resultaba toda una tortura, separarse de ella. Antes de que esa terrible mujer regresara y le tomara la palabra de un buen baño, se escabulló de sus brazos y tras un último beso a sus mejillas, brincó a través de la ventana y deslizándose de vuelta a las tuberías. Esperando aún estar a tiempo, al volver por ella.

Y luego de medio día de caminar de regreso, se percató de que había tenido razón y de que Alastor Moody no era tan tonto, mientras la esperaba junto a la puerta y su bastón hacía un incómodo ruido al golpear contra el suelo y evitándole el paso.


	4. Conflictos e información

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Sailor mercuri o neptune: Espero que éste capítulo te guste y te dejo mi cariño.

Tavata: Moody no estará contento, pero la verdad no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Conflictos e información.

Regresó a su forma humana bajo la vista del mago frente a ella y por un momento se preguntó por qué diantres había vuelto a la casa, si ya se lo esperaba así. Su mente no tardó en pensar en la mejor excusa para librarse de la incómoda discusión, pero no había nada que pudiera decir para justificarse.

\- Dumbledore prácticamente se toma la molestia de fundar una orden de resistencia contra los magos tenebrosos, poniendo su propia vida en riesgo. La orden del fénix como la conocemos y de la que orgullosamente formo parte, claro está. Un pequeño grupo de magos que en este momento debería estar haciendo algo productivo y sin embargo están aquí reunidos para cuidar de un valioso miembro de Hogwarts que ha enfermado y ha estado prácticamente echado en cama por meses, lamentándose de su suerte. Por supuesto que nos ayudamos los unos a los otros pues nos necesitamos para sobrevivir... pero apenas nos damos la vuelta, ese "valiosísimo miembro" - dijo mientras movía los dedos para enfatizar sus palabras. - escapa sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y arriesga su vida sin sentido alguno. Aunque debo admitir que no creí que fueras tan tonta como para regresar luego de semejante insensatez.

\- Sí, yo también me di cuenta de mi tontería al volver. - masculló en voz muy baja. - Muévete, Alastor...

Trató de pasar a su lado, pero el auror sostuvo uno de sus brazos violentamente y tomándola por sorpresa. Su mano se cerró sobre ella como una pinza y en tanto que no supo decir qué ojo le pareció más amenazante, si el verdadero o su ojo mágico.

\- ¿A dónde demonios fuiste, Minerva? Según sé no has querido levantarte por días, comer o dormir siquiera. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer, así de repente?

\- Suéltame ahora mismo... - le ordenó con su voz más severa, pero Moody no estaba para escuchar excusas y no tenía gran efecto esa vez. - lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tú incumbencia. Nunca les pedí que cuidaran de mí, así que no sé a qué te estás refiriendo con eso.

\- ¿¡Acaso acabas de oír lo que has dicho!? - gritó, soltando su brazo bruscamente. - ¡Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, Minerva y tú escapas! ¡Qué es eso tan importante que te ciega completamente y no te permite valorar tu vida siquiera!

Ante el escándalo, Rolanda Hooch no tardó en bajar las escaleras y correr junto a McGonagall para colocar ambas manos sobre sus brazos. Se le notaba muy cansada y recostó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Hooch junto a ella. Eso pareció ser la gota que rebasó el vaso, para el mago frente a ambas.

\- ¡Alastor ya es suficiente! - se quejó Rolanda de inmediato, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la jefa de Gryffindor. - ¡Deja a Minerva en paz! ¡Éste no es el momento para discutir entre nosotros y mucho menos cuando somos apenas unos pocos!

\- ¡Rolanda... más te vale que no te metas en esto! - exclamó en tanto que Minerva cerraba los ojos fuertemente, derramando lágrimas. - ¡Estoy cansado de los secretos y de los juegos de niños. Ya no estamos en la escuela!

Se separó de la mujer a su lado y sin decir nada, prácticamente corrió en dirección a la casa y subió las escaleras a trote, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con su varita y retrocediendo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras podía oír las pesadas botas de Alastor siguiendo el mismo recorrido y la voz de Rolanda detrás de él, tratando de detenerlo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos y sollozando mientras lentamente se apoyaba en la pared tras ella y resbalaba hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a esconderte, Minerva! - Moody había puesto un pie en la escalera. - ¡Tendremos ésta conversación, lo quieras o no...! ¡Ya basta de secretos. No estás precisamente deprimida!

\- ¡YA BASTA, ALASTOR MOODY! - exclamó la profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts, sacando su varita y apuntándolo sin vacilar. - ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A TENER QUE EMBRUJARTE AQUÍ MISMO!

Por un momento, el auror dudó que la mujer fuese capaz de siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo y al ver su rostro decidido, lentamente fue desistiendo y su bastón golpeó un escalón con excesiva fuerza. Caminó hasta pasar junto a ella y Hooch sin despegarle la vista, continuó apuntándole hasta que Alastor simplemente cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y se paró junto al mismo árbol que Minerva había utilizado para escapar, con varita en mano y vigilando los alrededores.

Respiró pesadamente y guardando su varita, caminó escaleras arriba y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Minerva alzó la cabeza, temblando, destapándose los oídos lentamente y llena de lágrimas. Por Merlín, no más quejas ni discusiones. No más sufrimiento ni tristeza.

\- Minerva, cariño... soy sólo yo. - escuchó tras la puerta. - puedes abrir, estoy sola. Alastor ya se ha ido.

Dudó por unos segundos, pero aún así tomó su varita y apuntó a la puerta frente a ella. Con un pequeño "plop" la bruja colocó un pie en la habitación y al ver a su amiga en el suelo, no tardó en cerrar la puerta tras de sí e inclinarse junto a ella para abrazarla. Minerva temblaba completamente y un angustioso llanto, mojaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

\- La vi... y es preciosa. Tiene unos largos rizos castaños y unos hermosos ojos caramelo. Ojos que son pequeños ahora, pero tan expresivos y brillantes. Ella me sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos y me apretó tan fuerte que casi me convierto en humana nuevamente y la abrazo, la lleno de besos y me marcho con ella. Aunque eso le habría provocado miedo, estoy segura. - sonrió, apartándose unos centímetros de la mujer para mirarla a los ojos. - prácticamente se arrojó sobre mi y tiró de mi cola, de mis orejas y bigotes. Estaba tan feliz de verme, que aplaudía y reía estridentemente. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero ...tenía que verla y pues, Severus es tan bueno para azuzarme.

\- Eso he oído decir a Lily. - admitió Hooch con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando ante un par de lágrimas de emoción, al escuchar la historia. - suena a que es una dulce niña y estoy tan feliz por ti, Minerva. Aunque no puedo negar que fue arriesgado y el cansancio pudo matarte o pudiste haberte encontrado con mortífagos. Necesitas descansar, tienes que recuperarte.

\- Eso haré y entonces... entonces volveré y me la llevaré. Me iré y jamás nadie podrá encontrarme. - dijo, poniéndose en pie con mucha energía que ni supo de dónde provenía, caminando hasta el escritorio. Tenía que escribir una carta. - tengo que... Severus tiene que saberlo.

Rolanda se puso en pie un par de segundos después y miró a la mujer que iba y venía dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo tinta, plumas y pergaminos. Se contentó de que Minerva tuviese otro propósito en mente, más que deprimirse y quedarse echada en una cama por siempre. Aunque le trajera problemas con personajes como Alastor. Caminó en dirección a la puerta y echando un último vistazo a la habitación, cerró tras de sí y dejando un muy agradable silencio para Minerva y sus pensamientos que viajaban a miles de revoluciones por minuto en su cabeza y aceleraban su corazón a tal punto, que sus manos temblaban y se le dificultaba sostener la pluma y escribir coherentemente.

Cómo describir todo lo que había vivido, en palabras que Snape pudiera entender.

 _"Querido Severus._

 _Supuse que tu intención al darme la dirección del lugar, hasta el día de ayer, era prácticamente obligarme a levantarme y comprobar tus palabras por mí misma. Debo admitir que lo conseguiste y supongo que Lily tuvo razón alguna vez cuando dijo que eras muy bueno para azuzar, convencer a los otros de hacer lo que quisieras. Aunque no, no me quejo y quiero contártelo todo.  
_

 _Escapé como un gato y fui a verla. Reconozco que aparecerme habría sido más sensato, pero las apariciones como ya sabemos, pueden ser rastreadas y consideré que corría menos peligros si pasaba desapercibida. ¡Cuánto camino por recorrer, apenas y lo logré! Me ahorraré los detalles poco interesantes e iré al grano como siempre te ha parecido más apropiado. Sabes que desde que quien tú sabes ha estado asesinando a personas inocentes en las calles, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de ocultarnos en los lugares más inusuales y prueba de ello, es ésta vieja casa que los padres de Rolanda le han dejado como herencia. Sé que es un escondite temporal, pero he estado pensando... ¿por qué no traer a nuestra hija hasta aquí?  
_

 _Si me dabas la dirección y me pedías verla, lo lógico es que lo pensara así. No te sorprendas. Ha cambiado tanto con el tiempo y a veces me pregunto, qué tiene en común contigo y conmigo. Hermosos y largos rizos castaños y ojos tan brillantes como el caramelo, ¡lo siento, Severus, pero no podría ni imaginar que alguien disfrutara de tanta belleza y no fuese precisamente yo! No importa mucho si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, la verdad. Quiero llevármela y es mi última palabra.  
_

 _Prácticamente se arrojó sobre mí, mientras era un gato. Por supuesto que le parecí un juguete, pero quise pensar que ella sabía quien era, que me conocía. Por supuesto que no pasé tan desapercibida como esperaba, pero al menos pude intentar dejarle una prueba de que la amo.  
_

 _Sólo escribo para advertirte sobre lo que pienso hacer.  
_

 _Minerva."_

Asintió firmemente, doblando el trozo de pergamino y colocándolo dentro de un sobre, escribiendo su nombre cuidadosamente. Tenía que entregar la carta, pero no tenía lechuza y no podía entregársela a Rolanda, si Moody vigilaba todos sus pasos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera dar con una solución, la puerta se abrió lentamente, apenas y brindándole tiempo de ocultar la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica verde esmeralda. Trató de aparentar no hacer nada, pero en cuanto un pálido rostro surcado por largas cicatrices, se asomó a traves del espacio entre la puerta y el marco, ella prácticamente saltó de la silla y corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Remus! - exclamó dándole un abrazo y el auror no tardó en abrazarla en respuesta.

\- Lamento no haber venido antes, Minerva. - se disculpó mientras tomaban asiento en la cama y el mago sostenía sus manos con una sonrisa. - las cosas han estado muy agitadas últimamente. Dumbledore nos escribió a Sirius y a mí, sobre una conversación que debía sostener con una mujer de nombre Sybill Trelawney. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle pero supongo que si busca algún trabajo en Hogwarts, sea en lo que sea que se desempeñe, Albus la contratará. La mayoría de los profesores o se han marchado o han desaparecido inexplicablemente y estoy seguro de que Albus estå buscando nuevos magos en quien confiar. Algunos mortífagos parecen haber puesto especial interés en lo que Dumbledore hace, como es el único capaz de declararse formalmente en contra de Quien tú Sabes... y me imagino que ya saben acerca de todo esto que he dicho y también saben quién es ella.

Estaba plenamente segura también, de que Severus Snape ya lo sabía. Su ridícula pasión por defender ideales indefendibles, seguramente ya lo habían llevado a interceptar todas esas cartas y a conocer la historia, incluso antes que ella.

\- No lo sabía, Albus no me escribió nada al respecto. Pero crees que simplemente sea una entrevista de trabajo... ¿verdad?

\- Albus no fue lo suficientemente claro. Sólo dijo que necesitaba reunirse con ella, que parecía desesperada por hablar con él. Suponemos que sólo sea eso. Además, según escuché de James, Lily podría dar a luz en ésta semana.

\- Alice y Frank también, en éstos días de verano.

Él volvió a sonreír y por un momento tuvo una idea realmente descabellada. No tenía opciones y Remus era el único que poco contacto tenía con ella, como para que Moody sospechara alguna cosa.

\- Remus... ¿podrías enviar ésta carta por mí? No puedo pedírselo a nadie más y sé que puedo confiar en ti... por favor... - imploró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose que podría pensar el mago junto a ella, al ver el nombre en el sobre.

Lupin asintió mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica, con cierto recelo. Se preguntó también si debía escribirle otra carta e indagar quién era esa misteriosa mujer, pero se llamó tonta al pensar que alguien como Severus Snape, le diría la verdad. No iba a contarle nada que pudiera perjudicarlo y a veces pensaba que era todo un cobarde. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo colocó entre las manos de Remus, desviando la vista y esperando las incómodas preguntas que debían estar por venir.

Remus simplemente leyó el nombre con una incómoda calma y luego alzó la vista en dirección a su ex profesora de transformaciones. No pudo precisar con exactitud, qué expresión tenía.

\- Severus. Siempre creí que James y Sirius habían sido muy crueles con él, aunque hiciese lo que hiciese. Creo que se les pasó la mano con Severus, muchas veces. No podría culparlo de...

\- Sé que sonará raro, no significa que esté fraternizando con el enemigo. Entiendo que Severus ha tomado un camino diferente al nuestro... pero...

\- No voy a juzgarte, Minerva, no te preocupes. - volvió a sostener sus manos, luego de guardar la carta en su túnica raída. - sé que no serías capaz de hacer alguna estupidez. Eres la mujer más cuidadosa que conozco. Tú nos enseñaste sobre responsabilidades.

Eso no era precisamente cierto, pero no tendría el valor de explicárselo. Asintió en silencio sin saber qué decir, mientras Remus parecía pensar.

\- Minerva... Alastor ha estado realmente preocupado por ti. ¿Acaso tú depresión, tiene que ver con Severus o alguna cosa que él haya hecho? Entiendo que perdiste a tu hijo y a tu esposo también. Pero quizá puede haber algo más y si necesitaras ayuda...yo podría.

\- Alastor siempre exagera. Desde que perdió un ojo en batalla, se ha vuelto mucho más paranoico de lo usual. Creo que tanta información acerca de torturas y muertes, lo han vuelto loco. Severus no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Es más bien...

\- Muchos rumores corren por éstos días, Minerva. Régulus, el hermano de Sirius, podría estar implicado en muchos problemas. Muchas familias puras podrían estar implicadas también, en torturas contra muggles y otros magos. Con asesinatos. Hasta ahora no hemos podido probar mucho, pero tenemos un par de nombres y algunos mortífagos capturados. Si alguien supiera que Snape y tú, se escriben en secreto...

Siempre tenía pesadillas con ese momento. El día en el que finalmente perdiera al hombre que amaba y ya fuese por muerte o encarcelamiento. Tembló momentáneamente y Remus colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de la mujer, para consolarla.

\- Descuida, tendré el mayor cuidado. Pero sólo te pido que me prometas una sola cosa.

\- Por supuesto...

\- Sin importar lo que Severus te pida que hagas, si ello pone en riesgo tu vida o la vida de alguien más... prométeme que no lo harás y que antes, pedirás nuestra ayuda. Que no te dejarás convencer...

\- Lo prometo.

Remus se puso en pie y sostuvo una de sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse también. Minerva parecía realmente esperanzada, así que no podía negarse. Esperaba no cometer un error con enviarla, pero debía confiar en ella.


	5. Cuando el infierno se congele

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: Hehe ya vas a ver lo que Snape va a hacer con respecto a eso.

S- Elizabeth- Hp: Pero ya verás que cosas buenas les pasará a ambos. Gracias por comentar y espero que les gusten los capítulos.

Capítulo que quisiera dedicar a las queridas Jane y Abbiy. Siempre son mi mejor apoyo.

También a mi madre que hoy convulsionó y odio que sufra. Espero que el capítulo quede bien.

~R&R

* * *

Capítulo 4: Cuando el infierno se congele.

 _Sybill Patricia Trelawney._

La segunda vez que leía su nombre entre las pocas cartas que había podido interceptar. Albus Dumbledore parecía estar contratando nuevos profesores y resultaba ser una información por demás útil. Adivinación, la rama más insulsa de la magia en su humilde opinión.

Pero seguramente que algo bueno resultaba de todo el asunto. Buscaba trabajo en Hogwarts y quizá si descubría la locación exacta de la reunión, podía obtener pequeños datos que podía usar para su propio beneficio. Cualquier información, por pequeña que fuera, ayudaba a la causa.

No tardó en sentarse junto al fuego y en un sofá hondo, sosteniendo una copa con vino de elfo hasta prácticamente rebosar, sopesando los acontecimientos.

 _Los ochenta, buenos años._ Si pensaba en su vida como una película, tenía mucho de dónde escoger. Sin embargo aquellos recuerdos que más le gustaba revivir, la mayoría tenían que ver con ella.

 _Minerva, esa condenada mujer. Sí, estaba condenado y tenía que aceptarlo. ¿Qué mortífago se enamoraba de un auror y no era considerado un caso de locura potencial?_

No podía ser, pero de alguna forma lo habían hecho posible y por el mismísimo Merlín, que no tentaba su suerte y trataba de no forzar mucho el asunto para no romper la línea de tensión que seguramente y estallaba en cualquier momento. Alguna cosa terrible tendría que hacer y entonces su amor se acabaría puesto que ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Se veían de manera infrecuente, pero valoraba cada momento en el que tenían una oportunidad. Siempre pensaba que no la merecía y muchas veces rogaba que encontrara un hombre mejor que él. Pero admitía que no podría soportarlo de pasar y que el sufrimiento sería significativo. Al menos luego de su fatídica experiencia con Lily Evans.

Ella era mayor que él, pero no le había dado mucha importancia a lo largo de su relación. La edad nunca le había parecido una gran limitación, más que una especie de afrodisíaco. Minerva era mucho más madura obviamente y... ¡diablos... en verdad muy excitante con todos esos conocimientos! Especialmente cuando se enfadaba y sus ojos prácticamente se dilataban a su máxima expresión, al verlo. Cuando sus fosas nasales palpitaban al respirar agitadamente y se ruborizaba de repente. En esos momentos, ese preciso instante y en esos pequeños segundos, perdía el control y sólo quería rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Pero no hubo odio ni conflictos entre ellos, el día de la concepción. Teniendo en cuenta que realmente no esperaba convertirse en padre, por alguna razón aún desconocida para él, no cambiaría el curso de la historia. Quizá en un par de detalles.

En verdad quiso decir todo lo que dijo aquella última noche en la que tuvieron la oportunidad de verse y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Sonrió a la nada y recordando todo lo que había susurrado en medio de la oscuridad, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro.

 _"Te amo"_ era una de esas palabras y ella murmuró lo mismo, así que no había nada posible que hacer para evitarlo.

Una carta flotó en el aire, suavemente, hasta aterrizar en su regazo. Reconocía esa letra en donde fuese y otra pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus finos labios. Claro, ya se lo esperaba. Había puesto la carnada y Minerva había mordido el anzuelo.

Y esa era, prácticamente, la reacción que esperaba. Sólo trataba de ayudarla y ahora al menos había podido sacarla de la cama y de aquella desagradable tristeza. Aunque significara cometer la estúpida locura de llevarse a la pequeña del orfanato. No pasaría, jamás podría ser feliz mientras el señor tenebroso reinara.

Pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. La entrevista que Dumbledore había aceptado sostener con esa tal Sybill Trelawney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva prácticamente brincó en la cama, al escuchar las risas provenientes del piso inferior. Kingsley Schaklebot y Nymphadora Tonks entraban charlando en la habitación, casi sin percatarse que ella estaba dentro.

\- ¡Minerva! - exclamó Tonks y ella sonrió en la cama. - ¿aún en la cama? ¡Pero si hay un bonito día allá afuera! Vine a invitarte a desayunar y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

\- También he traído una carta para ti. - dijo Kingsley, mientras la mujer apartaba las cobijas. No esperaba alguna carta y no creía que Snape respondiera tan pronto.

\- ¿Una carta? No esperaba...

Kingsley introdujo una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y sustrajo un trozo de pergamino. Lo puso en mano de la jefa de Gryffindor y la mujer miró la carta con cierta incomodidad.

 _"Minerva._

 _He estado pensando que resultaría encantador si pudiéramos tomar el té, juntas. Hace mucho que no conversamos y me encantaría ponerme al corriente. Estoy segura de que podrá animarte, he conseguido un nuevo gato y le he hablado de ti. Parece muy interesado en conocerte._

 _Mis mejores deseos..._

 _Arabella Figg."_

Minerva McGonagall sonrió y se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, tocada con la idea de que le importara a tantas personas. Nymphadora juntó ambas manos y aplaudió contenta, sosteniendo una de las manos de Minerva y prácticamente tirando de ella para bajar las escaleras. Al encontrarse en medio de la sala de estar, se percató de la presencia de Albus Dumbledore, sentado junto a Alastor Moody y conversando acerca del Quidditch. Siempre insistía que su equipo algún día ganaría el campeonato.

\- Minerva... siempre es un placer verte. - Albus no tardó en sonreírle, tomando una de sus manos y besándola delicadamente. - Alastor precisamente me contaba todo lo ocurrido. Espero que te sientas mejor...

\- Yo... - miró primero a Moody que parecía ignorarla, pero su ojo mágico no le quitaba la vista de encima. Retornó la vista hacia el anciano director. - Sí, la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor, más motivada.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. - continuó sonriendo y muy pronto, tomó una taza de té negro que Nymphadora no tardó en ofrecerle. - comenzaba a preocuparme el no poder ayudarte. Por cierto, Rolanda, me gusta la decoración.

\- Supongo que no has venido sólo para elogiar mi casa ni tampoco para hablar sobre Quidditch. - contestó Hooch cruzándose de brazos y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. - me gusta el deporte tanto como a ti, pero hasta yo sé cuándo es tiempo para hablar de ello.

El director de Hogwarts terminó de beber su té y miró a los presentes, que aguardaban lo que parecían ser graves noticias. No debía estar bien si el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, se presentaba para una conversación.

\- Como todos sabemos muy bien, la resistencia se ha vuelto cada vez mayor, pero no podemos negar que también nuestros enemigos. Muchos estimados miembros de Hogwarts, han decidido marcharse o han desaparecido inexplicablemente y por ende, me he visto en la obligación de buscar nuevos profesores. La escuela atraviesa por uno de sus peores momentos y muchas familias se encuentran divididas. Puros, hijos de muggles o cualquier otra clase, luchan los unos contra los otros. Es por ello que la orden del fénix deberá luchar y hacer justicia...

De pronto sintió una incómoda culpa, tocar su corazón y bañar todo su interior. Estaba enamorada de Severus Snape y ambos tenían una hija. No podía simplemente ignorarlo.

\- Muchas familias que conocemos, están implicadas en terribles crímenes. Sin embargo he recibido información de una fuente muy confiable, acerca de Voldemort y un ligero punto débil que podríamos aprovechar.

\- ¿Punto débil? - preguntó Alastor, suavemente. - ¿acaso tiene cosquillas o algo parecido? - bromeó con ironía. - todos esos magos están entrenados para matar sin dejar ni un sólo rastro. Yo por ejemplo, no me fío de personas como Lucius Malfoy. Una pulcra carrera ministerial, que le sirve de tapadero de sus delitos contra los "impuros".

\- Y lo peor es que no podemos defendernos, puesto que según Fudge, no tenemos pruebas para acusarlo. Y esa terrible Bellatrix... - Nymphadora suprimió un escalofrío. - no puedo creer que estemos emparentadas. Rosier... todos esos mortífagos.

\- Lo mejor será que tengamos cuidado. - razonó Kingsley. - ahora que dos de nuestros miembros, pronto expandirán sus familias...

Siempre que recordaba que Lily y James tendrían un hijo, pensaba en todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre su hija. No pasó mucho tiempo con Severus, al estar embarazada, pero el mago se aseguró de no faltar al último día. El alumbramiento.

Aún no lo comprendía, pero la imagen no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza como en una espiral infinita. Pocas veces expresaba con palabras lo que sentía, pero los gestos eran mucho más que elocuentes. No podía ver mucho de lo que pensaba, tras esa máscara de frialdad absoluta, pero de vez en cuando se cruzaban sonrisas muy sinceras y afectivas. Podía ignorar todos los traspiés de su relación y simplemente quedarse con los buenos recuerdos y aún así, pensar que resultaba una obra del destino. Que debían estar juntos para sanarse el uno al otro.

Sonrió políticamente al despedirse de Albus Dumbledore y de pronto tuvo una incómoda y sofocante sensación en su garganta, que sólo podría mitigar con una conversación. Subió las escaleras a prisa y cerrando la puerta con su varita, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea.

\- Severus... - dijo en voz baja y arrojando un puñado de polvos al fuego. - Severus... ¿estás ahí?

Miró las llamas danzar sobre los pequeños trozos de carbón a punto de extinguirse, hipnotizada con los brillantes tonos en rojo y dorado. Tenía que estar allí, tenía que oír su voz. Sabía lo que había escrito en la carta y quizá estaba enfadado por su repentina decisión sin consultar.

\- ¿Minerva? - de pronto, el fuego adquirió su rostro. - ¿Se trata de algo grave?

\- No... en verdad... - se sonrojó, pero sabía que él no podía verlo desde allí. - yo simplemente necesitaba hablar. No puedo hablar con nadie acerca de esto y mucho me temo que Rolanda no me dirá lo que quiero escuchar.

\- Esto es muy peligroso, Minerva. Si te descubrieran charlando conmigo...

\- ¡Lo sé! - replicó, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota. - simplemente necesitaba decirte que...

Sentía que debía y que al mismo tiempo, era mejor guardar silencio y no echar más leña a ese fuego que permanecía siempre vivo y aunque ella estuviera a su lado, no era capaz de extinguirlo.

\- Lily y James, me ofrecieron ser la madrina de su bebé. - dijo y miró las llamas como tonta, tratando de descubrir alguna expresión en su rostro. Pero simplemente hablaba con carbones. - Y yo pensaba que debía aceptar el amable gesto.

\- Bien... - dijo con angustiosa calma.

\- Severus... recuerdo a nuestra hija. - sonrió y de pronto se llenó de lágrimas nuevamente. - y necesito decírselo a alguien porque... pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que eres tú, la única persona que debe escucharlo.

\- Nárralo para mí, Minerva...

\- Luego de que supe que estaba embarazada, para ser honesta no me lo esperaba. Aún así, me hizo tan feliz que se convirtió en un sentimiento que no pude ignorar. Rolanda estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo, pero sentía que no había nada ni nadie más en el mundo, exceptuando el bebé y yo. Solía pensar que me veía gorda y diferente, estando embarazada, pero con ella fue totalmente distinto y ansiaba tenerte cerca para compartirlo. Todas las noches se lo decía a Rolanda y al bebé, que les encantaría conocerte a fondo. ¡Imagina mi alegría al darme cuenta de que se trataba de una niña! Imaginarte sosteniéndola entre tus brazos, ¡Tenía tanto sin sentirme así! Había prácticamente olvidado esos momentos que viví con mi esposo y mi hijo, hasta que ella y tú llegaron. Cada contracción, cada noche sin dormir y mañanas enferma... prácticamente aprendiéndolo todo otra vez.

Sollozó suavemente, llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando la puerta tras ella. Severus continuó en silencio y por un momento le dio la impresión, de que la conexión se había roto y hablaba consigo misma.

\- Lo siento, Minerva. - finalmente escuchó su voz y volvió a dirigir toda su atención a la chimenea frente a ella. - pero debemos resignarnos. No es seguro ni para ti, ni para ella. Debe quedarse en el lugar que está.

\- ¡Tú eres el mortífago, no yo! Puedo criarla, puedo desaparecer... ¡nadie me encontrará jamás!

\- El señor tenebroso reina y su palabra es ley. ¿A dónde escaparías? Dudo que Albus quiera protegerte y mucho menos, luego de que sepa lo que has hecho. Lo que hemos hecho. Nadie lo entenderá, cómo un mortífago y un auror sostienen una relación. Y mucho peor, teniendo una hija.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fiereza y sintió el desagradable y salado sabor metálico de la sangre. No lo conocía, Albus no sería tan cruel, aunque tuviera razón en un par de tópicos en aquello que había dicho. Era madre de un hijo con un mortífago que podía terminar preso o muerto. Si esa información conseguía divulgarse, sería blanco de incómodos interrogatorios en una parte y torturas en otra. Lo amaba... ¿podría vivir sin él, por el bienestar de su hija?

\- ¿Qué hay de mí, si llegaras a desaparecer? ¿Haz pensado en lo que sentiría?

\- Te amo pero... - suspiró pesadamente. - los hijos siempre estarán primero que la pareja sentimental.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, muy bien.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera y se dio la vuelta para mirar. Tenía que levantarse así que pensó despedirse. Pero al darse la vuelta, Severus ya se había marchado. Se puso en pie de inmediato y deshizo los hechizos sobre la puerta, justo a tiempo. Rolanda subía las escaleras con una bandeja de plata y Alastor subía tras ella. Ambos se miraron con cierta incomodidad y la bruja cerró la puerta tras dejar la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama, dejando también un gran silencio en toda la habitación.

\- Buenos días, Minerva.

\- Buenos días, Alastor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó mientras desplegaba el profeta frente a ella y cubría su vista de su rostro.

El mago frente a ella suspiró y dejando atrás su rabia e inconformidad con su actitud, se obligó a disculparse con la bruja sentada en la cama.

\- Lo lamento. Creo que me sobrepasé ayer y te debo una disculpa. ¡Pero ya has escuchado a Albus, tenía razones para preocuparme!

Sí y en verdad no podía culparlo, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.


	6. Cayendo nieve en el infierno

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: Seguramente pero no creo que la conversación fuese a alguna parte, ya que ambos son tercos y tienen diferentes ideas concebidas en sus cabezas, sobre el tema.

S- Elizabeth - Hp: Ya veremos si Snape tiene razón acerca de Albus. Muchas cosas van a suceder.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Nevando ya en el infierno.

Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación con tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Se detuvo en medio de la cocina mirando a una pequeña elfa debajo del fregadero, leyendo uno de sus viejos libros. Un acto que catalogaría como humano, pero si veía humanos comportándose como criaturas, no se sorprendería de ver el proceso inverso.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la lectura? - preguntó, apoyándose sobre el fregadero y mirando la cubierta. Romance de época victoriana. Desconocía que aquella elfa a sus servicios, disfrurara tanto leer y por sobretodo, ese tipo de literatura. La elfa empujó las puertas de la pequeña alacena bajo el fregadero y salió, mirando a su amo atentamente.

\- Sí, amo Snape. - asintió un par de veces, abrazando el libro que parecía muy pesado para su pequeño cuerpo. - A Tabby le gusta mucho leer y agradece los libros que el amo le presta.

Tabby era aún pequeña en comparación a los elfos de Hogwarts, pero muy servicial. Su trabajo consistía en mantener ordenada y limpia, la vieja casa de sus padres, además de protegerla de cualquier visitante indeseable. No la culpaba realmente por aburrirse y encontrar otras formas de pasar el tiempo, aunque no esperaba realmente que fuese leyendo libros románticos. No abogaba por los derechos de las criaturas alrededor del universo en el que vivía, pero tampoco utilizaba la fuerza para darle órdenes y le permitía hacer lo que quisiera, dentro de límites bien marcados que hasta ese día, Tabby jamás había desobedecido.

\- ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor, Tabby? - preguntó y Tabby volvió a asentir. - Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algo que debemos hacer.

Normalmente no sufría de remordimiento de consciencia y sólo podía contar una vez que le hubiese pasado. Lily Evans y el haber dicho _sangre sucia,_ por accidente.

Y ese preciso momento, también sufría de remordimiento.

\- Necesito que aparezcas en ésta dirección y tomes el objeto que he escrito en este papel. Sé muy cuidadosa, nadie debe saber que estuviste ahí y que lo tomaste. ¿De acuerdo? Luego encuéntrame en ésta dirección. Date prisa.

Desapareció en el acto y lo mismo hizo la elfa. No tenía otra opción y Minerva le dejaba con las manos atadas. Ella había sido realmente elocuente con sus deseos y prácticamente tenía la culpa, por haberse negado a entender que su hija debía quedarse en el orfanato.

Una noche con un frío inclemente que en verdad no igualaba la frialdad de su corazón ante la circunstancia. Una gran frustración que no mejoraba a cada paso que daba en dirección a ese tenebroso orfanato. Sonrió cruzándose de brazos y con varita en mano. Oh sí, se odiaría para siempre, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no podría olvidarlo jamás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva también paseaba alrededor de la habitación, mirando todo lo poco que traía y pensando miles de formas para escapar y descartando una tras otra. Sin importar la forma, se marcharía y se llevaría a su hija consigo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que te acompañe? - la voz de Rolanda invadió sus pensamientos que estaban llenos de aquellos recuerdos de aquella visita furtiva que le había hecho a su hija.

\- Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. No quiero pensar que a Severus no le importa su hija, pero tampoco parecía contento al recibir mi carta.

No, por supuesto que no. Si se ponía en su lugar, tampoco estaría muy contenta de saber que la persona que amaba prefería escapar con su hija, antes que quedarse a su lado. Pero se ponía a sí misma entre la espada y la pared y siendo sincera, por supuesto que escogería la espada que quedarse en la pared sin hacer nada.

\- Habrá que esperar, Alastor deberá quedarse en su puesto o tendremos problemas.

\- Cuánto tiempo crees que tome. - preguntó mientras reducía sus objetos personales con su varita y los guardaba en un viejo bolso a cuadros escocés.

\- La última vez que lo vi, jugaba ajedrez mágico con Kingsley en el salón y creo que ya estaba por perder. No ha de ser mucho. - sonrió la bruja, tratando de no reír.

Asintió sin decir nada y colocando su viejo bolso sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, siguió a Rolanda por las escaleras en dirección al piso inferior. El salón muy pronto le hizo sentir un agradable confort que en verdad iba a extrañar, una vez que se marchara. Hooch tenía razón y Moody parecía enfadado por perder el partido y Shacklebot continuaba resistiéndose a una revancha.

Caminó alrededor de la habitación, detallando el lugar con mucha atención. Tal vez si distraía su mente, podría olvidar el gran estrés y miedo que sentía. Sobre la chimenea, las fotos familiares brillaban ante el suave crepitar del fuego bajo ellas y en reflejo de la luz proyectada sobre los cristales en las ventanas y las sombras de las paredes. Un enorme reloj de péndulo en una esquina y una alfombra que le daba la impresión de ser persa y hacer juego con las mesas y demás muebles.

\- ¿Te gustaría un poco de té, Minerva? - escuchó la voz de Rolanda tras ella mientras miraba a través de una de las ventanas y brincó sobresaltada, llevándose una mano al pecho. - lo siento, no quise asustarte.

 _Su hija,_ ¿aún estaría allí? ¿Acaso era una mala madre por no haber escuchado a su corazón y habérsela llevado en aquella visita? Sentía que ya no podría soportarlo más, tenía que marcharse. No podía vivir con aquella duda que sofocaba su garganta y le robaba el aliento a cada inspiración que daba.

\- Sí... por favor. - murmuró, tratando de ocultar sus manos en su capa de viaje de lana marrón. Temblaban tan fuerte que pensaba que no sería capaz de sostener la taza, sin derramar el té sobre la alfombra.

Hooch colocó una taza de té con un toque de brandy, apretando uno de sus hombros suavemente y en una discreta señal de apoyo, que pasó desapercibida por ambos hombres en el salón. Kingsley terminó de organizar las piezas en el tablero y se puso en pie, tomando su taza de té vacía y de camino a la cocina. Rolanda no tardó en adelantarse y hacer el trabajo por él, dándole un poco de tiempo para acercarse a la mujer en la ventana.

\- Buenas noches, Minerva. - saludó antes de sentarse en un sofá bajo y mirarla con una sonrisa, mientras ella permanecía sentada en el marco y con una expresión un tanto melancólica. - hace mucho frío hoy, ¿no es así?

La mujer prácticamente no se percató de que le hablaban, hasta que un fuerte sonido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Hooch acomodaba las tazas en la cocina y una de ellas había chocado peligrosamente contra otra. Miró en dirección al hombre en el sofá y parpadeó confundida. Parecía esperar una respuesta, pero no había prestado la debida atención. Kingsley no tardó en repetir la pregunta.

\- Buenas noches, Minerva. Hace mucho frío hoy, ¿no? - preguntó, mirando sus manos que continuaban ocultas en su capa de viaje. Bajó la vista y sonrojándose ligeramente, asintió varias veces.

\- Eh... sí. - susurró. - mucho.

\- Rolanda me contó todo lo que ocurrió con Alastor ayer, así que le sugerí que lo mejor era disculparse. Ahora veo que escuchó mi consejo.

\- Yo no escapé. - no tardó en excusarse, pero Kingsley alzó una mano para que no continuara.

\- Lo sé y está bien. Le dije que exageraba y muy pronto me dio la razón. Te conocemos desde hace mucho y sabemos que no serías capaz de cometer una locura.

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta culpa y no tardó en sentir una vieja herida. Estaba cansada de fingir y comenzaba a creer que ya se le notaba en el rostro. Moody no tardó en plegar el tablero y unirse a la conversación. Aunque parecía que la presencia de Shacklebot, le privaba de decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

Mientras que una pequeña elfa, tenía más que cuidado al hurgar en la habitación, por el objeto que su amo había escrito en el papel y anexado un dibujo. Jamás había visto uno pero con un chasquido de sus dedos debía bastar. El artilugio brilló dentro de un viejo bolso de viaje escocés y fue a parar a sus dedos. No tenía idea de que fuese tan pequeño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empujó la puerta con sumo cuidado y miró dentro, con varita en mano, susurrando _lumos._ El aspecto general en verdad lucía terrible y se preguntó por un momento, qué niño o niña no tendría pesadillas en un lugar como ese. Ahora comprendería sin duda alguna, por qué los niños adoptados de orfanatos como aquel, nunca tenían buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Tenía que registrar habitación por habitación y tenía muy poco tiempo. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en llegar y si tenía un poco de suerte, el plan resultaría tal cual lo había diseñado en su cabeza.

Pero primero debía convencer a la dueña, atontarla. Se detuvo frente a su oficina y miró la puerta con una sonrisa cargada de puro sarcasmo. Cuatro cerraduras, eso podría detener a un ladrón pero no a él. Un pequeño movimiento de su varita y los seguros, uno a uno, cedieron sin chistar. Con su mano libre empujó la puerta lentamente y detalló sus alrededores.

Una pequeña chimenea al final, rodeada de enormes estantes llenos de libros. Un sofá alto y uno bajo, además de un escritorio que se erguía frente a él. Una lámpara alta y una mesa pequeña con una tetera que parecía contener té recién hecho. Un par de cuadros colgando a su alrededor y un florero con margaritas en el escritorio. Adornos para una figura regordeta que dormía en el sofá y podía ver desde la entrada. Le daba la espalda y muy pronto le recordó a Poppy Promfey, al acercarse y ver su rostro más de cerca, gracias a las llamas de la chimenea.

Colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y la movió ligeramente para despertarle. La mujer parpadeó, frotándose los ojos con una mano, por unos segundos, confundida, tratando de enfocar su vista. Sus ojos se abrieron prácticamente como platos, al ver al hombre frente a ella. Sus largos cabellos negros y su túnica larga y también negra, en tanto que no supo decir si era real o soñaba. Sostenía una varita frente a ella y no podía despegar la vista mientras la movía.

\- Dígame dónde está la niña de ojos caramelo y cabellos rizados y castaños. - en aquel momento maldijo no haberla nombrado primero, ante aquella descripción tan vaga. - lléveme a verla.

Muy pronto la mujer se puso en pie como impulsada por hilos y caminó a paso militar, mientras la seguía muy de cerca. Al subir las escaleras, iluminó la estancia con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos, encendiendo las velas. Las puertas de las habitaciones se encontraban cerradas y pese a la vaga descripción que había dado, la atontada mujer parecía saber a dónde dirigirse. La última puerta del pasillo, mientras colocaba su llave maestra y abría la puerta, permitiéndole el paso.

La habitación a oscuras y apenas iluminada por los destellos de su varita, le causó un terrible escalofrío que le recordó a la culpa que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lentamente caminó hasta la cuna en medio del cuarto y se atrevió a mirar, temiendo que hasta su propia hija le recriminara por sus acciones. Era todo aquello que Minerva había descrito y mucho más, haciendo el trabajo aún más difícil de lo que esperaba que fuese. En verdad hermosa, lo que le llevó a preguntarse qué parecido tenía con Minerva y él.

Sus largos y rizados cabellos, su sonrojado color de piel y sus pequeños labios como si llevara un maquillaje que no tenía. Dormía entre sus brazos y por un momento detuvo el tiempo, haciéndole sentir que no sería capaz, que no merecía un padre como él. Apartó un par de rizos de su rostro y sonrió prácticamente sin darse cuenta. No podía culpar a Minerva, por sentirse de la forma en que se sentía, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y tenía la misma sensación. Darle una mejor vida que esa. ¿Cómo sabía que un par de muggles la cuidarían si ni su propio padre había podido cuidar de él cuando era niño? ¿Qué pasaría al descubrir que se trataba de una bruja?

Un pequeño _"paff"_ interrumpió su meditación y la pequeña elfa no tardó en alzar el objeto frente a sus ojos. Por el tamaño que tenía, dedujo un par de cosas. Minerva no tardaba en volver y lo mejor que podía hacer era darse prisa.

\- Si alguien pregunta por ésta bebé en mis brazos, dirá que ya ha sido adoptada. - dijo, blandiendo su varita frente a la atontada mujer. - y si le preguntan por quién, dirá que es información que no puede revelar... sin importar cuánto insistan.

Luego recordó que Minerva también era bruja y también podía hacer uso de su magia. Pero todo tenía solución. Cubrió a la bebé con las mantas para protegerla de la fría noche y abandonó la casa, ocultándose a un lado y esperando pacientemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alastor y los demás al fin se habían marchado y McGonagall miraba la noche tras la ventana, con mucha ansiedad. Era el momento de partir y apenas podía quedarse quieta. Rolanda preparaba su varita.

\- Será mejor que yo me transforme en gato y camine a tu lado, será menos sospechoso. - dijo Minerva, mientras caminaba alrededor del salón e incapaz de quedarse quieta en un sólo lugar.

\- Muy bien, estoy lista. ¿Estás segura de que haces lo correcto? - preguntó la bruja con ligera incomodidad y la jefa de Gryffindor no tardó en asentir. - sólo quiero asegurarme...

Jamás había estado tan segura en su vida y cualquiera que lo viese desde afuera, tomaría la misma decisión que ella. No se arriesgaría por nada, además de que seguramente era muy extraño el ver a una mujer como Rolanda Hooch, vestida de esa extraña forma y con un gato atigrado haciéndole compañía.

\- No creo estar segura de la moda muggle de la época, Minerva. - le dijo mientras caminaban por las frías calles. - creo que ésta camisa es más de los 60.

Pero la gata caminaba mucho más aprisa y apenas y podía seguirle el paso, aunque intentara hacer un poco de conversación para amenizar el momento. Sabía que no había algo más en su cabeza y sólo el hecho de tener a su hija, otra vez entre sus brazos.

\- Escuché que Arabella Figg te escribió y que tenía un nuevo gato que quería presentarte. Quizá le agrade recibirte éste verano y también a tu hija. - dijo con mucha felicidad pero su voz no tardó en derrumbarse a los confines de su garganta, al ver semejante arquitectura. - Por el fantasma de Merlín, ¡qué clase de lugar es este! - la mujer a su lado no tardó en volver a su forma humana y ajustando sus gafas sobre su nariz, sonrió con ligero cinismo.

\- De esos que Severus ama visitar.

Ni cuenta se había dado de que ya habían llegado y debía admitir que con Rolanda, el viaje se le había hecho más corto. Sonrió y experimentó aquella sensación que solía tener en navidad, cuando era niña y estaba a punto de abrir sus regalos. Muy pronto volvería a sostener a su hija entre sus brazos y se marcharía para siempre.

\- Creo que lo correcto será que toquemos. - decidió Rolanda, caminando en dirección a la puerta y mirando la pequeña campanilla de oro. Minerva y apenas se percató de que le hablaban, mientras alisaba su camisa a cuadros y sus viejos y desgastados jeans. Su largo cabello negro ondeó bajo la fuerte brisa, mientras pensaba lo mejor para decir. No había tenido tiempo siquiera para ponerle un nombre a su hija y tampoco había dejado información alguna que le permitiera establecer una relación con ella.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que diga, Rolanda? - preguntó, deteniéndose junto a la bruja y profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts. - ¿ _"buenas noches, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y vengo a recoger a mi hija como se llame, que abandoné aquí hace unos días y ahora quiero recuperar"_?

\- Quizá que quieres adoptar a esa niña en específico. Que ya habías venido antes. Y es cierto...

Severus miró a ambas brujas mientras llamaban a la puerta y bajó la vista en dirección a la bebé que aún dormía en su regazo. Ni un sólo ruido, ni un sólo error.

\- Tabby, ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte. - susurró a la elfa junto a él, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y acomodaba a la bebé en una postura más cómoda.

\- Sí amo.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y el rostro pálido de una mujer, se asomó para recibirlas. Parecía confundida pero Minerva supuso que por la hora, si dormía, ella también lo estaría.

\- Buenas noches... - dijo Rolanda con una dulce sonrisa. - sé que es muy tarde lamentamos tener que incomodarla a éstas horas pero... ¿podemos pasar y charlar con usted? Es de suma importancia y no le quitaremos mucho tiempo, se lo prometo.

La mujer se apartó sin decir nada y su confusa expresión, por un momento, desconcertó a Minerva. Trató de no pensar lo peor, mientras la dueña del orfanato les invitaba a sentarse en su oficina.

Era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Cerró sus ojos y pacientemente esperó, escuchando nada más que el silencio sepulcral de la noche y de vez en cuando, el desagradable silbido del viento. Alzó el cuello de su túnica con su mano libre y se aseguró de sostener a la bebé lo más cerca que podía, para transmitirle su calor. Sobre él tenía la ventana de la oficina y no escuchaba más que murmullos ya que las mujeres hablaban tan bajo que tenía problemas para entender alguna cosa.

Sabía que terminaría devastada, pero lo hacía por su propio bien y el de la bebé. Jamás podría criarla en un ambiente familiar estable y aunque tenía los típicos miedos y las típicas dudas acerca de los muggles, prácticamente no tenía otra opción. Tampoco era el mejor padre con el que un niño pudiera crecer. Lastimado y lleno de tantos prejuicios como para brindar la cuota de amor necesaria que un niño pudiera requerir.

Y parecía que el daño estaba hecho, al escuchar los angustiosos gritos y las lágrimas de Minerva. Tan fuertes que ni el silbido del viento podía acallar, retumbando en su oído y poniendo los últimos clavos en su ataúd. Viviría atormentado por aquella desesperación, por aquella tristeza, maldiciendo el destino que los obligaba a separarse de esa terrible manera.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró bajando la vista y acariciando el pequeño rostro de su hija entre sus brazos. - y también lo siento... Minerva.

No tardó en ponerse de pie y una vez que las brujas abandonaron el orfanato, regresó dentro y colocando a la bebé en su cuna, deshizo el encantamiento sobre la dueña. Jamás podría olvidarlo y a cada paso que se alejaba de aquel edificio, revivía las imágenes una y otra vez.

 _Minerva gritaba, no era posible, sólo habían pasado dos días. Cómo podía perderla en tan poco tiempo. La taza de té rodó hasta su falda y el líquido se derramó sobre sus zapatos y la alfombra bajo sus pies. Tenía que haber oído mal, tal vez era una broma de mal gusto y de la impresión ni siquiera había pensado en su varita y en su magia. Eso habría sido más sensato, pero jamás había ni podría utilizar su magia sobre un muggle, iría presa y mucho antes de que pudiera decirlo. Volvió a morderse el labio hasta prácticamente sangrar y tiró de sus largos cabellos, desesperada. De no haber sido por Rolanda quien oportunamente la había sacado de aquel lugar, se habría suicidado._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las Tres Escobas le parecía un extraño lugar para reunirse, pero Albus era por demás extraño de por sí. Era ya muy tarde y la poca iluminación, le permitía escabullirse sin problemas, pasando completamente desapercibido. No tenía cabeza para pensar, luego de lo que había hecho, pero tenía que volver a disminuir sus emociones al máximo y continuar. No había espacio para los arrepentimientos y quizá lo recordaría hasta finalmente asimilarlo y olvidarlo, como casi había hecho con Lily Evans.

Se apegó tras una vieja puerta y trató de escuchar con atención. Podía reconocer la voz de Rosmerta ya que ya había estado ahí un par de veces y aún como un simple niño, y también la voz de Albus y la voz de una mujer que no podía reconocer.

 _\- Si me contratara, profesor Albus Dumbledore. ¡Soy muy buena y se lo puedo asegurar! ¡Mi ojo interno no me falla y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!_

 _\- Pues... ahora que nuestro antiguo profesor de adivinación se ha marchado, no creo que haya inconveniente en su contratación... señorita Sybill. - sonrió el anciano director, pero la mujer se puso de pie de inmediato y abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión._

 _\- ¡He tenido una gran revelación con respecto al que no debe ser nombrado... ayer por la noche! ¡Mi ojo interno ha sido claro y me ha mostrado la verdad. Me ha dejado ver que a finales de julio, un bebé nacerá y pondrá fin a una era de oscuridad. Será ese bebé quién al fin sea capaz de derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado...!_

 _\- Creo que buscaré otro par de cervezas de hidromiel. - murmuró Rosmerta con voz trémula y poniéndose de pie de inmediato, mirando a la mujer con los labios abiertos y observando a la nada como si de pronto se hubiese quedado pasmada._

 _¿Un bebé capaz de detener al señor tenebroso?_

 _\- Oye... ¡tú! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, espiando?_

 _Imposible._


	7. Hablando de más

~Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: Se las jugó todas e hizo lo mejor posible, por Hermione y para mantenerla a salvo. Qué bueno que te gustó el nombre de la elfa y gracias por los buenos deseos para mi madre.

S- Elizabeth- Hp: Tenía que hacerlo para proteger a su hija. Una lástima ciertamente, pero ya va a mejorar.

Quería escribir más pero como he estado cuidando de mi mamá, ya saben. Bueno, aún así espero que no haya quedado mal.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Hablando siempre de más.

En aquel momento se sentía mucho peor de lo que pensó sentirse y sabía que jamás se repondría de una pérdida tan grande, por segunda vez. Nadie podía explicarlo pero estaba de vuelta en la cama y peor que antes, como si un dementor le hubiese dado el beso de la muerte y le hubiese arrancado toda la alegría que tuviera. Moody insistía en saber la verdad tras su tristeza, pero no valía la pena. Había perdido toda esperanza al prácticamente buscar con desesperación su gira tiempos y darse cuenta de que estaba perdido, sin oportunidad de volver al pasado y resarcir aquella catástrofe.

\- Tranquila, Minerva. Intento encontrar a Snape, tiene que estar en alguna parte. Estoy segura de que él podrá solucionarlo... - dijo Rolanda junto a la chimenea, tratando de mantenerse positiva y mirando los carbones arder, rogando que Snape atendiera a su llamado. - ¡Sé que él podrá solucionarlo!

\- No hay algo que él pueda hacer. No hay algo que podamos hacer. - contestó la mujer, sentada en la cama y mirando la tétrica vista a través de la ventana. El viento que sacudía los árboles, como la tristeza sacudía su corazón hasta derribarlo. - Ella se ha ido para siempre y ni siquiera pude despedirme. Ni siquiera sé si fue adoptada por una buena familia o siquiera sé a dónde se ha marchado.

Hooch no tardó en ponerse de pie y se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo las manos de McGonagall. La mujer se veía terriblemente pálida y podía notar las marcas de sus lágrimas en su rostro, que estaba segura que ni reflejaban la mitad de lo que sentía su mejor amiga. Temblaba de ser posible, aún más fuerte que las primeras noches y tenía dificultades para respirar.

\- Estoy segura de que tiene solución. Quizá Severus pueda encontrarla, darnos alguna idea...

\- A Severus no le importa en lo absoluto, él fue muy claro al respecto. - se apartó de Rolanda y se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la espalda. - él quería que ella se quedara en el orfanato y no me ayudará a recuperarla.

El pasado resultaba toda una tortura que jamás podría olvidar y podía asegurar que la culpa acabaría por consumirla, tan sólo preguntándose por qué se había enamorado de un hombre tan mezquino como él. Los recuerdos de aquella noche le atormentarían para siempre, echándose la culpa por haber concebido a una bebé en un mundo tan cruel como aquel.

 _No había podido dormir y su cabeza daba vueltas de un punto a otro, con tantas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y podía sentir una mano sobre uno de sus senos, acariciando su piel sin un patrón en específico. No estaba sola, un hombre estaba sentado en la cama a su lado y con su mano libre, sostenía un vaso de coñac mientras continuaba acariciando la fina unión entre ambos senos. Sonreía con cierta petulancia pero aún era joven como para comprender que eso no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Tampoco estaba de ánimos para hacérselo entender._

 _\- ¿Disfrutas tu bebida? - preguntó con un tono plano, solamente por empezar una conversación. Pero Severus pareció maravillado ante sus palabras, dirigiéndose a él. Algo que no había oído la primera vez, el timbre de su voz luego del sexo._

 _\- Sí. Una excelente botella... - se inclinó para besarla pero no sintió que ella correspondiera su beso en ningún sentido. - ¿Qué?... - murmuró entre sus labios y a pesar de las caricias, Minerva parecía distraída.  
_

 _\- Ellos no lo entenderán, nadie jamás podrá aceptar esto. Tú, yo... nosotros._

 _Desvió la vista pero sintió que se movía en la cama y que luego de colocar el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, un par de fuertes manos sostuvieron su rostro y le obligaron a mirarlo. Sus largos y fríos dedos tras sostener la bebida, acariciaron sus cálidas mejillas con delicadeza, haciéndole temblar de pronto._

 _Te amo, Minerva... - volvió a sonreír y le pareció que fue con cierta dulzura, haciéndole prácticamente sollozar de la emoción._

 _Sintió sus manos sobre sus largos cabellos negros y de pronto entendió que no era capaz de resistirse. Era suya como había tenido años sin ser de nadie y sabía que jamás podría ser de otra forma._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de diferente, que caía una y otra vez en su juego y aunque sabía que era tóxico, era incapaz de detener?_

 _Ese pasado trágico y esa responsabilidad de salvarlo. Pero no le correspondía a ella, ¿o sí? ¿Le correspondía tomar el lugar de Lily Evans Potter? ¿Acaso eso veía cuando hacían el amor? Ojos verdes pero con rojo cabello como el fuego._

\- Minerva, escucha. - Rolanda inspiró mientras la jefa de Gryffindor continuaba dándole la espalda y no sabía si la escuchaba siquiera. - tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿no crees? Digo, no cuestiono el amor que sientes por Severus, pero sí cuestiono el amor que él siente por ti. Cómo es que a éstas alturas, no hizo nada al respecto. ¡Se trata de su hija, por Merlín! Aunque debo admitir que yo no querría tener a un mortífago como padre.

\- Cuando le escribí que estaba embarazada, él regresó a mí al poco tiempo. Al día siguiente, teníamos meses sin vernos y me sorprendió que volviera. No pude descifrar la expresión de su rostro con la noticia pero en cuanto supo que había decidido tenerla, me rodeó con sus brazos y dijo que le preocupaba. Lo murmuró casi para él, pero lo pude escuchar muy bien. No consideraba que fuese buena idea.

\- Supongo que James y Lily han de sentir lo mismo. - contestó Hooch con tristeza y Minerva lentamente se reincorporó hasta sentarse y sonreír lastimosamente. - cualquiera que tenga hijos en estos tiempos.

\- Para Severus supongo que es aún más difícil, si interfiere con sus planes. - McGonagall apartó las cobijas y lentamente se puso en pie, mirando a traves de la ventana a su lado. - eso siempre fuimos para él, un impedimento. Siempre tenía que volver para verme y asegurarse de que aún no me había muerto.

Hooch también se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta detenerse tras su amiga de tantos años. Colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, tratando de consolarla.

\- Cuando le escribí a Severus sobre tú condición, pareció terriblemente preocupado. Vino de inmediato y su voz se quebró al preguntar cómo estabas. Sé que es totalmente confuso, en relación a todo lo que hemos dicho antes, pero parecía nervioso de que algo malo pudiera sucederte y no pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte. Aún así, no comprendo por qué te ha abandonado con semejante responsabilidad que ambos comparten. Tampoco comprendo por qué te dijo la dirección ahora, luego de tanto.

\- A veces creo que la magia negra y todo el odio que ha acumulado durante años y años de sufrimiento, han nublado su juicio. Quizá no me quiere a mí, si no al fantasma de una relación fallida que ve a través del reflejo de mis ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Información importante que el señor tenebroso apreciaría recibir, aunque la ponía en duda y desde el mismo momento en el que la había escuchado. ¿Un bebé capaz de detener a uno de los magos más poderosos de la época? Hasta ese momento creía que sólo Albus Dumbledore era capaz de enfrentarse a él, pero suponía que prevenir valía mucho más que lamentarse luego por una información que sabía y no divulgó a tiempo.

Otra vez, la incómoda referencia a un bebé. Si recordaba con exactitud, Lily Evans Potter estaba embarazada y pronta a dar a luz en Julio. La boda había sido reseñada por todo lo alto y se había perdido la invitación, por supuesto, luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. De todas formas se creía incapaz de asistir y soportarlo.

Tampoco podía olvidarse de Minerva y lo ocurrido en su pequeña cabaña. ¿Por qué había ido a desahogarse con ella? ¿Acaso puesto que era la única que se asemejaba a la Lily Evans que habría tenido a su lado, de no haber cometido aquel terrible error? No, qué pensamiento más alejado de la realidad. Ambas eran totalmente diferentes y la relación también lo era. Lily jamás lo habría tratado como Minerva lo hacía, no le tenía la misma paciencia.

Pero cualquier relación que tuviera, pronto se extinguiría. Sabía que McGonagall no era tan tonta y que muy pronto luego de que notara que el gira tiempos había desaparecido misteriosamente, no tardaría en conectar las ideas y las conclusiones le llevarían a pensar que todo lo había planificado.

Seguía repitiendo en su mente, sus gritos de dolor y su llanto ante la noticia. Ni sus mejores recuerdos con ella, lo cambiaban y se temía que lo torturarían por siempre. Desde el primer momento había experimentado una mezcla de sentimientos diversos, mientras leía su felicidad al saberse en estado. La carta más extraña que jamás había recibido.

 _"Eres padre"._

Detuvo su auto compasión a tiempo y frente a las enormes verjas de la mansión Malfoy. No le convenía continuar pensando en eso, si quería mantener el secreto y además, la emoción de al fin serle útil a su amo, ocupaba toda la escena.

Sus manos sudaban con anticipación, ¿acaso le resultaría tan ridículo como le resultaba a él? Podía oír su corazón palpitando casi en su oído. Se arrodilló frente a Voldemort y apenas alcanzó el vestíbulo y lo encontró sentado en la silla más elegante y seguramente más costosa, de todo el lugar.

Narcisa y Lucius se habían casado al fin, había asistido a su boda y prácticamente era el padrino de Draco Malfoy, el hijo único que ambos ya tenían.

 _"Un bebé... ¿estás seguro que has oído bien? ¿¡Cómo un bebé... podría derrotarme!? ¿Eso es todo lo que has podido escuchar?"_

 _\- Fui expulsado del lugar, antes de poder escuchar el resto de la profecía. Esa mujer, esa tal Sybill Trelawney... ¡escuché todo mientras Albus Dumbledore le entrevistaba para contratarla como profesora de Adivinación. Creí que podría tomar algunas ideas y así me contrataría también!_

 _\- Un bebé que nacerá a finales de julio. - el señor tenebroso paseó a su alrededor por unos minutos. - muy bien Severus, muy bien..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había pasado la mitad de la noche mirando un punto muerto en la pared frente a ella, echada sobre la cama como un viejo trapo. Parecía imposible de creer todo lo que había pasado en una semana y no soportaría novedades. No importaba cuánto Rolanda se molestara en intentar conversar con Severus, no quería verlo a no ser que trajera a su hija consigo. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo y no cambiaría por más que le implorara.

Al final se había puesto de pie y volviendo a posar su vista sobre las calles a través de la ventana, recordó que algo diferente había visto en él, aquel día del parto. Pero ahora se llamaba tonta por pensarlo así, puesto que Severus Snape poco había cambiado con los años. Quizá la típica emoción de la primera vez sosteniendo a un bebé, pero nada más. Si recordaba mejor, luego de verlo sostenerla, se había quedado dormida y para despertar sola y con la bebé en su cuna como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. A lo mejor soñaba con lo que esperaba que pasara y que jamás se volvería realidad.

\- ¡Minerva...! - la voz de Tonks volvió a retumbar en su cabeza, con su usual alegría. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos y trató de acomodar su cabello, gracias al pobre reflejo en la ventana mientras estaba allí de pie, para que nadie pudiera notar que aún se encontraba deprimida.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tonks? - preguntó, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Nymphadora parecía no caber en sí de la emoción, aplaudiendo y brincando en su lugar.

\- ¡Lily Evans tiene contracciones y ya se han marchado a San Mungo! ¡Harry ya está por nacer!

Por supuesto, todo tenía que recordarle a su hija. La casa entera parecía encontrarse en celebración y podía oír la voz entrecortada de Sirius, chocando copas con alguien más y brindando a la salud de sus amigos y el nuevo bebé que se uniría a la gran familia que todos eran ahora. Parecía realmente emocionado de ser padrino y al bajar las escaleras junto a Tonks, no tardó en sentir brazos alrededor de ella y tampoco tardó en recibir una copa entre risas, casi derramando el contenido sobre sus pies. Pero no tenía ánimos de celebrar.


	8. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tere Snape: Descuida, la co autora ya está trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "Otra ley matrimonial". Ya casi está listo para que yo lo suba.

Tavata: Sí, Severus fue inteligente y le quitó el gira tiempos para evitar que arruinara su plan. Se vienen tiempos oscuros y Minerva tiene que ser fuerte, mientras todos son felices a su alrededor.

* * *

Capítulo 7: A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Sólo para los que la conocían muy bien, se podía notar un cambio realmente grande en Minerva McGonagall. Su sonrisa desaparecía a cada segundo que pasaba, pero el mundo parecía de fiesta y no estaba para soportarlo. Magos iban y venían dentro de la casa, pero no había realmente interactuado con ninguno. No tenía ánimos para conversar, estaba tan deprimida que no podía pensar en algo para decir.

El espejo reflejaba aquello que no quería ver y debía hacer algo para cambiarlo. Existían cosas peores que la muerte, como aquello en lo que se convertía después de morir. Su largo cabello negro, lo detestaba como si se tratara de un mortífago sobre su cabeza. Le recordaba a sus manos, le recordaba a tiempos felices que jamás podría volver a revivir. Con sus temblorosas manos alzó su varita y su cabello terminó atado en un apretado moño, tras su cuello. No volvería a verlo jamás.

\- Lily tiene contracciones seguido, muy pronto tendrá a su bebé. - Rolanda sonreía al leer la carta. Prácticamente a cada minuto, un mensaje aparecía sobre la mesa de té en el salón.

\- Si lo deseas puedes ir, yo estaré bien aquí sola.

\- Ya de seguro hay muchos magos en San Mungo y quizá deba quedarme.

No lo olvidaría jamás la sensación de ser madre, pero hacía grandes esfuerzos por no pensarlo demasiado. Una espina en su corazón por la cual sangraba a cada respiro que daba.

 _La noticia le había tomado prácticamente por sorpresa, puesto que no pensaba estar en edad de embarazarse nuevamente. Se convertiría en madre por segunda vez y tenía que admitir que la sola idea de recuperar aquello que alguna vez tuvo, le hacía sentirse viva nuevamente. Ella lo amaba, a Severus por supuesto y quizá podía tener la ansiada familia feliz._

 _No, olvidaba un pequeño detalle..._

 _Severus Snape era un mortífago._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prácticamente se quedaba dormido en el sofá, contemplando el gira tiempos que literalmente giraba frente a sus ojos mientras lo sostenía sobre su cabeza y observaba su brillo bajo las llamas de la chimenea al fondo. Ya era tiempo.

\- Tabby... - dijo a la pequeña elfa sentada en la alfombra a sus pies.

\- ¿Sí amo, qué necesita de Tabby? - contestó la elfa de inmediato, soltando el pesado libro en el suelo y reincorporándose con sus ojos bien atentos en el mago recostado en el sillón.

\- Necesito que visites el orfanato y me informes cómo está la bebé. Si ya ha sido adoptada o si continúa allí.

\- ¡Sí amo, Tabby obedece en el acto!

Tras otro pequeño _"paff"_ al desaparecer Tabby, su mente no tardó en llenarse de recuerdos al cerrar sus ojos. Minerva creía que se había perdido la mayor parte de su embarazo, pero no era espía por nada. Los cambios en su cuerpo era lo que más había apreciado de todo el proceso. Era una mujer hermosa, pero todo su ser prácticamente _"brillaba"_ mientras estaba en estado. Cada segundo, cada minuto y hora, día y mes, trató de no perderse algún momento. Sus náuseas matinales, los fines de semana mientras tomaba el té con Rolanda en los jardines de la casa, luego de hacer un poco de ejercicio, de caminata. El remordimiento más grande que jamás había sentido y no habría sucedido así, si sus caminos no se hubiesen cruzado nunca.

Se revolvió incómodo en el sofá, no podría volver a dormir jamás con aquellas imágenes rondando los confines de su mente. Colocó el gira tiempos en su bolsillo con sumo cuidado y sentándose de un salto en el sofá, tomó su capa de viaje. Si así se sentía él, ella debía estar mucho peor y con tanta razón.

\- Amo Snape, amo... - la voz de Tabby lo detuvo antes de marcharse y apenas giró su cuerpo a tres cuartos. Esas eran malas noticias, se lo temía. - la pequeña niña ya encontró familia. Una pareja de dentistas muggles, no quería a ningún niño y estaban por marcharse pero la vieron de pronto. Dijeron estar maravillados con sus rizos castaños y el color de su piel, quieren llevársela.

Oh... eso no contentaría a Minerva, en ningún sentido.

\- ¿Se trata de buenas personas acaso? - se atrevió a preguntar y Tabby asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Sí amo, eso dijo la dueña. Trabajan mucho y tienen el suficiente dinero para cuidar de ella, eso dijeron. No pueden tener hijos y dijeron que ella es una bendición.

Escuchó el sonido del gira tiempos en el bolsillo de su túnica y sintió un extraño deseo de utilizarlo, pero estaba seguro de que no solucionaría nada cambiando el destino ya escrito. Una profecía amenazaba el dominio del señor de las tinieblas y vaticinaba un gran peligro al que no deseaba someter a su hija y a Minerva, por ningún motivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una carta tras otra, no tardaba en aparecer sobre la mesa de té en el salón, mientras ambas mujeres permanecían sentadas en el sofá y mirándose la una a la otra, con varitas en mano y a la espera de cualquier emergencia que requiriera de su presencia. Rolanda no recordaba un momento en el que Minerva permaneciera tan callada y seria. No había tocado su té siquiera y de no ser por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, podría creer que estaba muerta y trataba con un fantasma.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Minnie? No has dicho ni una sola palabra y ni siquiera has tocado tu té. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Sé que...

\- Me siento perfectamente bien, no te preocupes Rolanda. - dijo en voz baja, acomodándose las gafas que se habían resbalado un par de centímetros en su nariz. - No tengo sed, gracias.

Se mordió el labio con preocupación ante el repentino cambio que veía en su mejor amiga de tantos años. Minerva McGonagall era consecuente con su trabajo y la educación de los niños en Hogwarts, pero fuera del castillo era una mujer totalmente diferente. Tenía que aceptar que luego de la muerte de su esposo y de su hijo, ella se había vuelto más seria y analítica, pero sin embargo luego de la llegada de Severus a su vida, había vuelto a sonreír y tomar el té. Incluso jugaba ajedrez mágico con gran inteligencia, convirtiéndola en un digno oponente de una buena tarde de verano. Pero ahora no podía ver nada de eso, casi como ver un cadáver viviente. Su mirada que parecía estar a miles de años luz de distancia.

Las llamas de la chimenea se sacudieron con cierta pereza y Rolanda no tardó en ponerse de pie ante el mensaje. La puerta apenas se movió un par de centímetros, pero sabía que no estaban solas. Algún auror que regresaba con algún mensaje o tal vez un mortífago que ya las había descubierto. Caminó en dirección a la cocina y se llevó una mano al pecho, al ver a Severus Snape de pie y en medio de su cocina.

\- Por Merlín, casi me matas del susto. - dijo en voz baja y tratando de recuperar el aliento. - Cómo es que...

\- ¿Estamos solos aquí? - preguntó antes de que la bruja continuara. Rolanda asintió, escudriñando las pequeñas ventanas de la cocina.

\- La mayoría ha tenido que marcharse, están en San Mungo ahora mismo. Lily Evans está a punto de parir.

Por supuesto, faltaba tan poco para la media noche y para que su dulce espera terminara. Hizo un extraño gesto con el rostro, que Rolanda tomó como incomodidad ante la noticia. Su rostro había empalidecido aún más de lo que usualmente lucía, pero trató de fingir que no lo notaba.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Minerva?

\- Ella está aquí, en el salón. - volvió a morderse el labio inferior, preguntándose si debía decir lo que pensaba. - pero no se encuentra bien, está totalmente cambiada. No puedo culparla luego de que perdiera a su hija pero... ha sido un cambio muy radical y rápido. Intenté encontrarte pero jamás contestaste mi llamado.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta de la cocina y luego de empujarla suavemente, pudo darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. Estaba sentada en el sofá más grande del recibidor y su expresión pudo decir mucho sin siquiera oír su voz. Le trajo recuerdos de aquellas noches que pasaba junto a ella en la misma cama y sin embargo, sin oír una sola palabra.

Así había sido luego de haber perdido a su hijo y a su esposo, pero había mejorado con el tiempo.

Y ahora había vuelto a la tristeza por su culpa.

\- Minerva... - su voz tuvo una profunda emoción que se sintió como un corte en su corazón. Alzó la vista para posar sus verdes ojos sobre él. - ¿Estás...?

\- Estoy bien, descuida Severus.

Su cabello había vuelto al moño bajo su sombrero y sólo recordaba que así lo llevaba durante los semestres escolares. La estricta Minerva McGonagall ahora vivía fuera y dentro de Hogwarts, aunque ahora lucía mucho más doloroso de ver que antes.

\- Nuestra hija ha sido adoptada, pensé que debías saberlo. - dijo Minerva de repente y Severus trató de fingir que no lo sabía. - hace unas horas, no sé cuántas ya.

Se sentó junto a ella, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. McGonagall no se movió y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada y se sintió avergonzado de mentirle.

\- Lo lamento. - susurró y realmente lo decía de verdad. - pero quizá sea lo mejor y estoy seguro de que estará con una familia que realmente la ame.

\- Yo realmente la amaba... supongo que era la única. A ti ni siquiera te importaba, no te causa ni una pizca de dolor. No sabemos con quien se ha marchado o si esa familia podrá aceptarla por lo que es, si podrá pagar todo lo que ella necesita.

\- Estará bien, te lo aseguro. Y muy pronto volverá a nosotros, en Hogwarts.

\- Sí por supuesto y entonces llegará su profesora, una mujer loca, corriendo detrás de ella y asegurándole que es su verdadera madre.

Guardó silencio ante el sarcasmo cortante de la mujer y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Rolanda quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. Sin importar cómo se sintiera, tenía que entender que lo hacía por el bien de ambas.

\- Potter está a punto de tener a su hijo... - dijo al notar que una carta aparecía frente a ellos, sobre la mesa. - y también la familia Longbottom...

\- Me alegro por ambos. - murmuró y de pronto su voz perdió fuerza, llenándose de lágrimas y desviando la vista.

\- Realmente lo lamento, Minerva. - se inclinó para besar su frente con extrema delicadeza, pero la mujer se apartó ligeramente.

\- Márchate, déjame sola. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, eres un mortífago y no deberías hablar conmigo. Te traerá problemas y tu querido amo jamás te perdonará, podría matarte de saberlo. Lo mejor será que te mantengas lejos de mí, por ahora.

Su rechazo dolía más de lo que podía admitir con su rostro. Una expresión de estar profundamente herido, que incluso Rolanda pudo percibir. No tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo y supuso que debía agradecer que aún no supiera la verdad sobre lo que había hecho o su rechazo habría sido peor.

\- No hay algo que podamos hacer ahora, ¿verdad? Ya perdimos esa razón que nos unía, ¿cierto? Te amo pero... no puedo seguir mintiéndome, no puedo soportarlo más. Cómo pensar en nosotros, cuando acabo de perder a mi hija.

Se puso en pie sin decir nada más, mirándola por última vez. Quería tocarla, quería besarla antes de marcharse, pero se mantuvo adusto y acomodándose las túnicas, simplemente se dio media vuelta y pasó a través de la puerta de la cocina para marcharse.

\- ¡Minerva! - exclamó Rolanda, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá y tomando sus manos que temblaban incotrolablemente, otra vez. - ¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

\- Estoy tan cansada... ya no puedo más. Creo que estaremos mejor así, no es momento para una relación como ésta.

Cómo sentir si prácticamente estaba muerta en vida. No necesitaba hablar para reflejar cómo se sentía, su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo.


	9. Un nacimiento que revoluciona al mundo

~Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

S-Elizabeth-Hp: Sí, ya pronto Voldemort decidirá marcar a Harry y asesinar a sus padres y todo lo demás para entrar en materia de dramione. Jeje.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Nacimiento que cambia a la humanidad.

A primeras horas del día 31 de julio, el llanto de dos sanos y fuertes bebés, alegraron a un sin fin de corazones reunidos a su alrededor. Harry James Potter finalmente había nacido y casi al mismo tiempo, Neville Longbottom abría sus ojos ante la humanidad a su alrededor. Una larga espera que luego de tanto, había llegado a su fin.

No pudo evitar imaginarse como el padre hipotético de aquel muchacho, una vez que salió reflejado en las noticias sociales del profeta. La felicidad de haber formado una familia con la mujer que amaba. Sueños, meros sueños que jamás volvería realidad a menos que volviera a nacer con otro cuerpo y en otra realidad.

A Tabby le resultaba tan romántico, como sus libros favoritos. Una bebé que había nacido en una familia conflictiva y cuya única salvación sería vivir apartada de su familia. Una gran agonía para ambos padres, quebrando una fuerte relación en miles de pedazos.

Pero si sus libros tenían finales felices, esa no debía ser la excepción. Su amo era un hombre bueno y aunque su amada estuviera en contra de sus decisiones, ella sabría al final que lo había hecho por el bienestar de ambas.

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el amor, Tabby? - preguntó Snape mientras ella pasaba las paginas de otro pesado libro de romance victoriano. - ¿Sabes lo que significa estar enamorado? ¿Conoces ese sentimiento?

\- Llama viva que quema, la ilusión de mil y una noches en vela, amo Snape.

\- El amor está lejos de ser poesía, Tabby. Y lejos de parecerse a esos libros que te gusta leer. El amor duele, enferma, mata. No existen los finales felices.

 _No para él, al menos._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry en verdad era un precioso bebé. Un par de semanas después de su nacimiento, el cuartel se llenaba de sonrisas de alegría, al reunirse una vez más. Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter se conocían por primera vez, mientras Sirius bebía a la salud de ambos y la fiesta no paraba.

\- Tu abuela es un ser muy interesante. - dijo Sirius sonrojado de tanto whisky de fuego. - Neville, estoy seguro de que te gustará conocerla.

\- Quizá no fue una buena idea, que le ofrecieras whisky también. - susurró Remus mientras Sirius sostenía al bebé y trataba de arrullarlo. - te advertí que la mujer no bebía y debiste escucharme.

\- No es para tanto, estamos entre amigos. Simplemente fue un gesto amistoso, no tenía que molestarse. Y ese extraño sombrero de ave disecada...

Pero la conversa apenas eran susurros para Minerva, sosteniendo al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos y acariciando sus pequeñas y suaves mejillas. Comprendía al fin que no podía seguir sin su hija y aunque nadie tratara de entender, no había nadie más en su corazón. Trataba de no llorar pero si flaqueaba, al menos el resto pensaría que se trataba de la emoción del momento.

\- Ven, Minerva, toma asiento. - sonrió Lily mientras acercaba una silla mecedora, junto a la gran ventana única del salón. - estoy segura de que Harry adorara que lo arrulles aquí.

\- Pórtate bien, campeón. No querrás que Minerva comience a reprobarte antes de siquiera ingresar a la escuela. - bromeó James y la risa de los presentes, iluminó su corazón momentáneamente.

Sentarse y arrullarlo, estrechó su corazón aún más. Apartó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre y sonrió mirando los pequeños ojos del bebé que la miraba atentamente, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que había aprendido desde que era una niña.

Por qué no podía ser su hija, por qué el destino debía ser tan cruel y negarle la oportunidad que muchas mujeres parecían disfrutar y no ella. Qué injusticia había cometido en el mundo, que la castigaba de aquella forma tan cruel. Jamás volvería a sonreír, ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué su hija querría volver con la mujer que la había abandonado sin explicación?

Severus disfrutaba de la vista, agazapado bajo la ventana y bajo los últimos rayos de sol de Julio. Por qué habría de perderse uno de los momentos más importantes para dos de sus amores más preciados. Una dulce canción que no dudaba que hiciera feliz a su hija, haciéndole sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía y robándole el aliento de inmediato. No merecía cuidar los bebés de otros, sino a su propia hija.

\- Es todo un angelito. - susurró Tonks junto a la ventana y se vio obligado a prácticamente acostarse en el suelo, para que no pudiera notar su presencia. - se quedó completamente rendido entre tus brazos, Minerva.

\- Minerva siempre fue una buena madre. - dijo Alastor mientras leía el profeta, alzando la cabeza para mirar a ambas mujeres, sentado en un sillón bajo junto a la chimenea. - es una cuestión natural en ella.

Se sonrojó sin saber qué decir y volvió a bajar la vista en dirección al pequeño Potter, a quien mojaba con sus lágrimas y sin darse cuenta. Por qué Severus no creía lo mismo que Alastor, por qué le negaba el derecho de proteger a su hija y luchar contra la adversidad.

\- Acabas de nacer en una gran familia y nunca estarás solo, Harry. Siempre tendrás muchos magos a tu alrededor, para vigilar tus pasos. - dijo Sirius, acariciando la pequeña cabeza del bebé durmiendo entre los brazos de Minerva. - tendrás más amigos de los que puedas imaginar, te lo prometo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aparecía en todas las páginas de sociales, Neville Longbottom también y no podía evitar sentir repulsión por la prensa en aquel momento. Por qué no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de la misma suerte junto a Minerva, regalarle la misma alegría que ambas familias experimentaban muy enfrente de ella y por lo cual debía tragarse su envidia.

Mejor así, estaba seguro de que esos dos bebés, no tardarían en sufrir y Minerva terminaría agradeciendo la decisión que había tomado de salvar a su hija del mismo destino.

Su marca comenzaba a quemar y sonreía a la nada, por tener razón la mayoría de las veces. Seguramente que el señor tenebroso le traía malas noticias o tal vez le pediría arriesgar su vida, asesinar a algún inocente. ¿Cómo arriesgar a su hija, en semejantes circunstancias?

\- Tabby, estate atenta ante cualquier intruso que se atreva a acercarse a la casa. Volveré en cuanto me sea posible. - dijo a la pequeña elfa, mientras acomodaba su túnica de viaje.

\- Sí amo, Tabby vigilará la casa. Tabby lo promete, el amo no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

No quería ni pensar qué absurda misión tenía en aquel momento pero si acababa con su remordimiento, entonces cumpliría sin dudarlo. Si acababa con su vida, tenía el final que se merecía.

\- Amo Severus, no olvide su varita. Tabby la puso en el bolsillo de su capa.

Varitas. Prácticamente nada podría salvarlo de la ira de uno de los magos más crueles y poderosos de su era, como ya había dicho con anticipación. Acarició el fino trozo de madera entre sus dedos y se preguntó de repente, qué hechizo utilizaría si alguna vez pensara defenderse de su ira.

Las imágenes de Minerva arrullando a Harry Potter, le resultaban suficiente para conjurar un patronus, tanto como sus preciados recuerdos con Lily Evans.

Estaba seguro de que sería una defensa tan grande y potente que al menos si moría, atontaba al señor tenebroso y le mostraba una pizca de lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque no tuviera ni una pequeña oportunidad en su contra.

Desapareció de inmediato y sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, a cada paso que daba en dirección al mago sentado frente a él y a lo lejos del largo pasillo. Por supuesto que tenía perfecto control de sus emociones, pero siempre le preocupaba pensar que ya tuviera conocimiento de su romance con Minerva y decidiera enviarlo a matarla. Jamás podría, moriría primero.

 _\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Severus... - dijo al acercarse ante su presencia. - dos niños han nacido a finales de julio. Cuál de los dos deberíamos escoger._

 _\- ¿Señor? Me temo que no comprendo. ¿A qué se refiere?_

 _\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, seguro ya viste la página de sociales del profeta._

 _Ah maldición, no por favor lo que estaba imaginando. Tuvo miedo de decir alguna cosa o siquiera moverse. Quien tú Sabes volvió a pasear a su alrededor, en actitud reflexiva. Qué mala suerte que tenía, aunque ya no pudiera ni estar cerca de Lily._

 _\- Estå decidido, ya lo he pensado bien. O es Harry Potter o es Neville Longbottom._

 _\- Mi señor... permítame aconsejarlo de ser posible. - se apresuró a decir, sudando frío de pronto y tratando de ocultar sus temblorosas manos de su vista. - no creo que sea el niño Potter, creo que el niño Longbottom encaja mejor con la descripción._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? Por qué, Severus. Tú dime, fuiste tú quien escuchó la profecía. Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos, Bella y Barty Crouch Jr, pueden encargarse de ese niño Longbottom. Podemos cubrir ambas posibilidades._

 _\- Acabe con el niño Potter si eso desea, pero por favor perdone la vida de Lily Evans. Sé que su alma no alberga piedad alguna pero..._

 _\- ¿Te atreves a decirme qué hacer? ¿es eso? ¿A pedir clemencia?_

 _Maldita la hora en la que había escuchado esa tonta profecía y condenaba al amor de su vida, a una muerte segura. Su rostro había empalidecido de pronto y negaba con la cabeza, tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, para correr y salvarla a ella. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, ponerla a salvo. Sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que quisiera verlo o que siquiera creyera en sus palabras._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ya estaba en su cuna, mientras los aurores recogían la mesa luego de la cena. Una tranquila noche que le daba mucho qué pensar. Sentada en la misma mecedora, sintió las manos de Lily, sosteniendo las suyas, mientras la mujer se sentaba en el marco de la ventana.

\- Gracias por aceptar ser su segunda madrina, Minerva. Estoy segura de que para Harry será todo un honor, una vez que crezca. Que una gran profesora de Hogwarts, cuidará de su vida...

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer, Lily. Potter es realmente un niño muy tranquilo, prácticamente no hace ruido alguno. Una dulzura de niño, sin duda.

\- Lamento que no hayas tenido la misma suerte que yo. Sé que te duele ver a mí hijo y recordar todo lo que una vez tuviste y has perdido en ésta tonta guerra. No quiero que pienses que te he obligado a aceptar, si te incomoda.

Le traía incómodos recuerdos y por supuesto que guardaba recuerdo y memoria de su hijo y su ex esposo, pero más le recordaba a su hija y al amor que Severus y ella se tenían. Tan mala suerte que había perdido la oportunidad de sonreír como aquella mujer sonreía frente a ella. De festejar por la salud de su hija y beber hasta marearse y sentir un agradable dolor de cabeza, en su nombre. Un terrible dolor del que jamás podría recuperarse.

Pero qué tal si Severus tenía razón, si el destino de la nueva generación ya estaba sellado y aquellos bebés ya estaban predispuestos a sufrir. Cómo podría soportar el ver a sus estudiantes, sus mejores amigos, sufriendo tanto como ella. Por más que envidiara su felicidad, tampoco merecían su tristeza más profunda.

Tenía ese terrible temor que no le permitía dormir. Si Severus tenía razón, sólo su hija sobreviviría. Y aunque lo agradecería profundamente, también sufriría terriblemente de imaginarse a un bebé como Harry Potter, víctima de muerte.

\- Dulces sueños, Harry y dulces sueños, Neville. - sonrió Rolanda, mirando ambas cunas. - que aunque los tiempos serán oscuros, no ensombrecerán sus corazones.

Un terrible silencio que erizaba los vellos en la piel de Minerva. ¿Severus se equivocaba o la guerra apenas comenzaba y se movia entre tinieblas?


	10. Desastre

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Sailor mercuri o neptune: Espero que éste te guste :).

Lotus One: Gracias por los comentarios y espero que éste también te guste.

Lamento la tardanza pero como FF estuvo caído, durmiendo, no pude actualizar. Ya pronto entraremos en materia de dramione. Disculpen la larga espera.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Desastre

No sabía qué mirada le causaba más temor, si Albus Dumbledore o la vista de Minerva McGonagall sobre sus actos.

\- Por qué se supone que debería creer en tus palabras y no enviarte a Azkaban. Espiabas una conversación que no te correspondía y según veo, la palabra de un mortífago no es más que mentiras.

\- ¡Le digo la verdad! Sé que cometí un error, pero estoy arrepentido... ¡Tiene que salvar a Lily, ponerla a salvo!

\- ¿Sólo a ella, Severus?

\- A ella, al bebé, a Potter. Desaparézcalos, ocúltelos, lo que sea.

Por qué había cometido semejante error, si ya con haberle mentido a Minerva tenía más que suficiente. Ella jamás le perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho y ahora tenía que añadirle el hecho de haber condenado a Lily Evans y a su familia, a una muerte segura.

\- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

\- ¿A cambio? - preguntó en apenas un murmullo, con la garganta seca.

\- Sí. A cambio de no enviarte a Azkaban por lo que has hecho. Puedo intentar ponerla a salvo, pero qué me darás tú a cambio.

\- Lo que sea... con tal de protegerla, lo que sea.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Cualquier cosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No podía dormir, tenía una desagradable sensación que le causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Una noche calmada a finales de agosto, que se sentía tan fría como un día cualquiera de diciembre. Al menos esa era su percepción, mientras sudaba frío y la punta de sus dedos se percibían como pequeños trozos de hielo.

Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder, irremediablemente.

\- Apagaré las luces para que puedas dormir, Minerva. - escuchó la voz de Rolanda en la habitación, mientras escribía una carta. - Harry Potter ya cumplió un mes de vida y las fotografías son de lo más adorables. Es un bebé precioso, de eso no tengo la menor duda.

\- Rolanda... - Minerva comenzó a sentarse lentamente en la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta zozobra. - tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a suceder con esos dos niños y me preocupa...

Antes de apagar la luz, luego de levantarse de la silla junto al escritorio, Rolanda simplemente caminó hasta sentarse junto a su amiga en la cama y frunció el ceño con preocupación. El rostro de su colega era pétreo e incluso podía percibir la ansiedad de sus palabras, sobrecogerla también.

\- ¿Crees que Severus tenga razón, Minerva?

\- No lo sé, pero toda esta angustiante calma y silencio... me está matando prácticamente. Espero que mi hija esté bien y se mantenga fuera de todo lo que sea que tenga que suceder.

Tenía esa incómoda sensación de que Severus tenía que ver en algunas o si no en la mayoría de sus desgracias. Cómo podía confiar en un hombre que decía amar a Lily Evans Potter con locura y en un pestañeo la había traicionado, por establecer una división de clases sin sentido. Ella también era sangre sucia, si lo pensaba de esa forma, así que cómo podría pensar que no la traicionaría por el mismo motivo.

\- Trata de dormir un poco. Descansa, Minerva.

Al apagarse las luces, el incómodo silencio del que tanto quería escapar, volvió a sobrecoger la habitación. Dejó sus lentes sobre la pequeña mesa de noche junto a la cama y trató de cerrar los ojos y pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuese Severus, su hija o el inminente peligro que acechaba a Neville Longbottom y a Harry Potter. Era una corazonada que esperaba, no se hiciera realidad.

Y mientras trató de dormir un poco, las ventanas de la habitación se sacudieron de repente. Una figura negra pasó rápidamente a través de una de las ventanas y se sentó en la silla que solían ocupar las visitas. Permaneció quieta, mirándola en silencio mientras Minerva se movía en la cama en lo que parecían ser pesadillas. Despertó ligeramente sobresaltada y le dio la impresión de percibir que no estaba sola. No podía ver muy bien sin sus gafas, pero su vista era ligeramente mejor en la oscuridad, debido a sus reflejos que había adquirido gracias a su forma animaga.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó con voz trémula, intentando tomar sus gafas y su varita de la mesa de noche, sin dejar de mirar al extraño visitante. - márchese o me veré obligada a matarlo.

Pero no se movió, así que pensó lo peor. Mientras palpaba el escritorio sintió la varita entre sus dedos, pero ésta resbaló por la mesa y hasta caer al suelo. La sombra en la silla, hizo un extraño movimiento y le pareció sentir que una mano se movía en su dirección. Imaginaba cosas, seguro se trataba de una pesadilla más. ¿Por qué de pronto su enemigo, si suponía que se trataba de un mortífago, acariciaba su cabello con incómoda calma?

\- ¡Apártese de mí en éste instante o juro que...! ¡Lumos! - exclamó y la varita se iluminó, prácticamente sin saber como y aún en el suelo. Su pequeña luz le brindó una imagen que congeló todo su cuerpo en seco.

Tenía que estar soñando si veía a Severus Snape, sentado junto a ella en la cama y con su rostro lleno de lágrimas como tenía tanto sin ver.

\- Si causarme un ataque al corazón, es tu genial idea para asesinarme...

No dijo ni una sola palabra, así que se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlo. Tenía esa desagradable expresión que tuvo aquel día en su cabaña, como si el mundo prácticamente se hubiese quebrado a su alrededor y sin esperanza. Parecía desesperado e incluso el cuello de su túnica, se veía como si no lo hubiese acomodado correctamente. Había olvidado cómo lucía Severus Snape, en medio de la desesperación.

\- Qué has hecho ésta vez... - murmuró en voz apenas audible. No creía tener el estómago para enterarse. - a no ser que estés sufriendo tanto como yo, por nuestra hija.

Guardó silencio al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, tampoco supo qué podría decir para remediarlo. Sus brazos no se sintieron cálidos como la mayoría de las veces y tampoco sintió la misma emoción que había sentido antes.

\- Todo estará bien, ya pronto terminará. - se vio obligada a murmurar ante los angustiosos espasmos de su cuerpo. - no importa de qué se trate, creo que mejorará con el tiempo.

Sintió un par de manos sobre su rostro y entonces pudo ver sus ojos finalmente. Oscuros, enrojecidos y con un aspecto de encontrarse terriblemente heridos, que no le gustó en absoluto. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente, mientras un par de finos dedos acariciaban sus mejillas, con ternura y ligero desespero.

\- Lo siento, Minerva... - el tono de suplica en su voz resultó ser una emoción tan intensa, que virtualmente quebró su corazón. - no te marches de mi lado, nunca...

\- Qué hiciste, Severus, qué ha ocurrido ésta vez. No puedo hacer nada más, he perdido a mi hija y no puedo sentir amor cuando parte de mí prácticamente ha muerto. Qué se supone que haga si no te interesa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Ella tiene tu sangre, ella es parte de ti... ¿cómo puede no importarme? Pero no tengo opción, no soportaría...

\- Soy una tonta, ¿no es cierto? Me enamoré del hombre equivocado y ahora debo dar la cara y responsabilizarme de mis actos.

\- Entonces yo también he sido un tonto, puesto que también me he enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Pero no me arrepiento ni me lamento de ello. - sintió sus labios besarla delicadamente, mientras continuaba hablando en voz baja. - ella volverá con nosotros, estoy plenamente seguro.

\- Cómo creerte... - sonrió sin poderlo evitar, llenándose de lágrimas de improvisto. - Pero ni yo podré salvarte de lo que sea que hayas hecho. No puedo ayudarte si eso es lo que has venido a buscar.

Se pusó en pie sin decir nada y la contempló por última vez, que para sus ojos le pareció una despedida dolorosa. Pensó en detenerlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó, y volvió a quedarse en total silencio. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel mal presentimiento que sentía muy dentro de sí, tenía que ver con él. Tenía tanto sin verlo tan preocupado y deprimido.

No podría volver a dormir, con la imagen de su arrepentimiento en su mente. Temía que aquel error que hubiese cometido, no tuviera reparo alguno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al amanecer las cosas parecían más agitadas que de costumbre y jamás había visto a Albus Dumbledore tan serio. Lily Evans sostenía a un inquieto Harry Potter, mientras James parecía no entender lo que ocurría y discutía acaloradamente con el anciano director.

\- ¿Escondernos? ¿Acaso corremos peligro alguno?

\- Mientras entrevistaba a Sybill Trelawney quien estaba interesada en el puesto de adivinación para el nuevo semestre escolar en Hogwarts, ella me relató una profecía que había tenido acerca de un niño que nacería a finales de Julio y quien sería capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Lamentablemente un mortífago espiaba nuestra conversación y corrió a contárselo. Voldemort cree que puede tratarse de Harry y es por ello que debemos protegerlo. El valle de Godric me parece el lugar más adecuado y conjurar un encantamiento Fidelius, con un guardián del secreto como protección.

\- ¿Quién ha sido, Albus? - preguntó Minerva con preocupación. Por qué sentía que Severus tenía toda la culpa.

\- No pude verlo, Minerva. - dijo con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a más preguntas. - lo importante es que se marchen cuanto antes y que no confiemos en nadie más que en aquellos que conocemos muy bien. Y aún así tratemos de no confiarnos demasiado.

\- De acuerdo, Albus. Confiamos en tu palabra y si crees que Harry estará seguro... - suspiró Lily con incomodidad en tanto que Minerva no supo decir si sentía temor o si podía reafirmarse a sí misma, que Severus tenía que estar detrás de aquel repentino suceso.

\- Tendrán que escoger como guardián del secreto, a aquella persona en quien más confíen. El hechizo deberá hacerse cuanto antes, para luego es tarde.

No pudo evitar pensar en su hija y por un momento tuvo que agradecer que no tenía la misma suerte, aunque no celebraba lo que ocurría con sus queridos ex estudiantes. Rogaba que el pobre bebé sobreviviera, puesto que no merecía destino tan cruel como el que pesaba sobre él, ya a tan temprana edad. Tenía miedo de siquiera pensar, en lo que ese terrible hombre era capaz de hacer.

\- Estoy segura de que habrá algo que podamos hacer, Dumbledore podrá solucionarlo. - dijo Minerva a una afligida Lily Evans, aunque una parte de sí tenía problemas para creerse sus propias palabras.

\- ¡Qué daño podría causar un bebé como él! ¡Es sólo un niño inocente!

Sonaba realmente difícil de creer, que un mago que se decía tan poderoso, tuviera miedo de un pequeño bebé. ¿Acaso estaba por nacer otro de los más poderosos magos de la época o quizá del siglo? Jamás había visto tanta preocupación en la expresión de su colega y director, Albus Dumbledore. No era una misión cualquiera, no podían fallar en detalles o estarían realmente perdidos. Ellos eran pocos, en comparación con las ordas de magos tenebrosos que no dejaban de aparecer y ni siquiera sabía cómo. Acaso los magos no tenían sentido común.

\- Creo que al final tenías razón, Minerva. - suspiró Rolanda con preocupación. - la oscuridad no tardará en acechar sobre nosotros.

\- Esperaba equivocarme y por sobretodo, esperaba que Severus se equivocara. - murmuró a la mujer a su lado, mientras Alastor Moody preparaba su varita para escoltar a los Potter hasta su nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Crees que...?

\- Pues espero que no tenga nada que ver en esto.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus lágrimas y su desesperación, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. Qué tal si Severus era ese mortífago, culpable de todas las miserias. Qué tal si había condenado a Lily Evans a la muerte y ahora se deshacía entre lágrimas y arrepentimiento. Por supuesto que no sentía nada por su hija, sólo por aquella mujer que aún no podía olvidar. Qué tonta era por creer en sus mentiras.


	11. Ilusión

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

S- Elizabeth- Hp: Ojalá que éste te guste ;). Te dejo muchos besos y saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 10: ilusión

Estaba segura de tener ese sueño nuevamente donde repetía una y otra vez, los escenarios del pasado. Flashes de recuerdos que pensaba tener muy enterrados en los recovecos de su memoria pero aún latentes en su lastimado corazón.

La historia prácticamente se había vuelto inenarrable, desde la amenaza que Voldemort había hecho sobre los Potter y los Longbottom. Lo último que recordaba era a Sirius, de manos atadas y rodeado de dementores, gritando que era inocente mientras era encerrado en Azkaban para jamás volver a ver la luz del sol. El hechizo Fidelius había fallado, el círculo secreto estaba roto y tanto James como Lily, habían perecido dejando huérfano al pequeño Harry Potter. Frank y Alice habían sido torturados hasta la locura y aunque habían capturado a los responsables, no reparaba el terrible hecho y las experanzas prácticamente se habían vuelto una ilusión.

Ese sueño donde se encontraba en total oscuridad y gotas aún mucho más oscuras,caían transformándose en mortífagos y miles de ellos para sólo una mujer y su débil varita, contra tanta maldad.

Saltó en la cama, llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en su despacho y en su cama, bajo una tranquila noche de septiembre.

\- Todo está bien, Minerva... vuelve a dormir. - escuchó una voz ronca que parecía estar próxima a ella. Ladeó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Severus Snape y ahora su colega, el profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin, leía un libro mientras estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

Recordaba el asunto con cierto resentimiento, puesto que Albus jamás quiso explicarle el motivo de su nombramiento. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca había sido tan obvia como en aquel momento, debido a que Severus se convirtió en jefe de Slytherin. Admitía que lo amaba, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, pero tanto sufrimiento lograba que de vez en cuando, mirara ese amor con otros ojos.

\- Cuánto tiempo he dormido, llegaré tarde para recibir a los estudiantes.

Severus sonrió sin decir nada. Desde la caída de Voldemort, Minerva se había ofrecido a recibir a los estudiantes, con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hija y ya prácticamente era una costumbre. Harry Potter había sobrevivido y había sido ella quien, junto al director, lo habían entregado a sus tíos en Privet Drive. Nuevamente había tenido que soportar la idea de entregar un niño huérfano.

\- Una hora a la sumo, aún es muy temprano. - cerró su libro con una mano y lo posó sobre sus piernas, mirando a la mujer en la cama. - vuelve a dormir, he estado observando y supuse que tenías pesadillas.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Disculpa pero creo que lo he olvidado por completo.

\- Volviste con fiebre, después de nuestra reunión con Albus en su despacho. Estabas un poco mareada, así que decidí quedarme por si se presentaba alguna eventualidad. Tu salud todavía está muy frágil y me temo que si no quieres obedecerme, al menos obedece a Poppy al respecto.

\- Mi salud mejorará, cuando mi hija haya puesto los pies en Hogwarts. Puedes volver a tu despacho si eso quieres, yo estaré bien. - dijo, dejándose caer en la cama y dándole la espalda.

\- Hoy podría ser el gran día, ¿sabes? He estado contando los años y ya debería ser tiempo. Quizá ocurra hoy, ésta noche.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró al ahora profesor de pociones, temblando ligeramente ante la expectativa. ¿Y si tenía razón? Pasaban generaciones y generaciones de estudiantes, y ese era su sueño más grande. Snape volvió a sonreír, levantándose de la silla y posteriormente sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

\- He estado tan ansioso como tú, por verla. Han pasado tantos años y ahora...

\- Mentiroso. - dijo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con un gesto acusador. - jamás podrás sentir lo que yo siento en éste preciso momento.

\- Me rehuso a sostener ésta ridícula conversación, nuevamente. - murmuró, besando su frente con delicadeza. - ella es tan hija tuya como mía. Además, aún tienes fiebre y discutir no te hará bien. Si no quieres perderte su selección.

Se mordió el labio para evitar responder, mientras pequeñas lágrimas empapaban sus ojos. Tenía razón y debía aceptarlo, once largos años habían pasado y su corazón palpitaba a miles de revoluciones por minuto, de sólo imaginárselo.

\- Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar antes de la selección de casas. Estoy seguro de que terminará en Slytherin. - alegó, regresando a la silla y re abriendo su libro en la página en la que se había quedado. - prometo que te despertaré a tiempo.

\- Confiar o no confiar, he ahí el dilema.

No contestó mientras Minerva volvía a la cama y Severus alzó la mirada para observar la tarde que se alzaba sobre ellos. A muy pocas horas de la selección, tenía muchas expectativas también.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. ¿Y el de ustedes?

\- Ronaldg Weasgley. - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo mientras masticaba una rana de chocolate. Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto y ladeó la cabeza para mirar al otro niño junto a ella.

Una jovencita en busca de un sapo de nombre Trevor, perdido por un niño regordete llamado Neville Longbottom. Tenía ciertos aires que a Harry Potter le dieron la impresión de petulancia.

\- Un placer... creo.

\- Y yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

\- ¡Oh Merlín... yo lo sé todo sobre ti! ¡Eres súper famoso!

Largos y rizados cabellos que le daban una apariencia de escoba. Ojos color caramelo y brillantes como dos farolillos y un gran orgullo mientras continuaba hablando sobre lo mucho que sabía acerca de Hogwarts y lo mucho que sabía acerca del niño que sobrevivió, aún más que sí mismo.

\- E iremos en bote, cruzando el lago con el calamar gigante. No les recomiendo que saquen alguna extremidad del bote, si no quieren tener problemas.

\- ¿Qué nunca paras? - dijo Ronald Weasley, fastidiado de escuchar tantos datos a la vez. - sólo espero que ese sapo aparezca pronto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apretaba sus manos la una contra la otra, sintiendo un gran estrés. Aquel día podía poner fin a aquella vaga ilusión de ver a su hija, volverla realidad. Apenas y había podido dormir, pero Severus tenía razón y debía ser fuerte para poder estar ahí y verlo. Miraba el enorme reloj de péndulo tras ella, contando los minutos para volver a verla.

Siete en punto de la noche y esperaba con el pergamino y sus nombres escritos. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero esperaba poder reconocerla con una simple mirada.

Hagrid conducía los botes con los estudiantes y más allá de su sorpresa al conocer a un semi gigante en persona, no podía dejar de decir "te lo dije", a sus dos "nuevos" amigos.

\- Luego de seguro un profesor nos recibirá y nos hará pasar al gran comedor, para que seamos seleccionados. Un sombrero que observa nuestros pensamientos y nos envía a nuestra casa correspondiente. Es mucho más viejo que varios de nosotros juntos, sumando nuestras edades. Luego, un prefecto nos llevará a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Divididos por sexo.

\- Ya lo sé, tengo tres hermanos que se graduaron y dos más que aún estudian en el castillo. - dijo Ron, fastidiado.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Sí. Todos en mi familia han sido Gryffindors y espero no romper la tradición y quedar en Slytherin. Todos los magos tenebrosos provienen de ahí y será mejor que no nos sorteen con ellos.

Las puertas del vestíbulo no tardaron en abrirse y las pisadas del semi gigante, retumbaron en sus oídos y en su corazón. Contó cada uno de ellos. Miró desde las escaleras, mientras los estudiantes se organizaban en filas.

\- Profesora McGonagall, los nuevos estudiantes de primer año.

\- Gracias, Hagrid. - dijo mientras descendía las escaleras hasta estar a la altura de todos los niños. Acomodó sus gafas en su rostro y trató de abarcar lo más que pudo con la mirada. Su hija debía estar ahí. - bienvenidos a la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la jefa de Gryffindor, también la sub directora de la escuela. Durante el semestre escolar, Hogwarts será como su casa y los profesores, alumnos y demás miembros, serán como su familia. Tenemos un par de reglas muy fáciles de seguir y somos realmente estrictos con ellas. Por cada norma cumplida y por cada examen, tarea o estudio bien hecho, recibirán puntos y haciendo lo contrario, los perderán. Al final se contabilizarán los puntos y aquella casa que tenga más... ganará la copa de las casas. No deberán deambular por las noches bajo ningún motivo, sin importar que tengan o no, una buena razón. No se permiten las peleas de ningún tipo, golpes o hechizos. Hay un par de sitios en los que no podrán entrar, que les explicaré una vez que la selección acabe y...

\- ¡Trevor! - se escuchó la exclamación de un pequeño niño y pudo ver un enorme sapo a sus pies. El joven no tardó en caminar entre los estudiantes, para tomarlo y alzar la mirada, para observar a la estricta mujer frente a él.

\- Lo siento profesora McGonagall. Hemos estado buscando a la mascota de Neville. - dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas ante la sería mirada de Minerva. - Lo sentimos.

Neville asintió rápidamente, pero la mujer no había puesto atención siquiera. Esa jovencita de largos y rizados cabellos, sonrojada como una manzana y labios que le daban la apariencia de tener maquillaje imaginario. No podía equivocarse, no estaba imaginando cosas. La luz de las velas era tenue, pero sus ojos no podían engañarla. De todas formas, ella no había cambiado mucho con el pasar del tiempo y de pronto las emociones, se convirtieron en un nudo en su garganta. Perdió la voz y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Hija... - murmuró pero para Hermione quedó bastante claro.

\- ¿Disculpe, profesora?

\- ¡Orden, orden... vuelvan a sus puestos inmediatamente y síganme si demora. Vamos!

Al darse la vuelta para caminar y guiar al grupo, apenas y pudo respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, tratando de recomponerse y secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos. Una gran alegría impregnó su interior y sintió su cuerpo temblar, lleno de una energía que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años atrás. Su pequeña bebé había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa niña.

\- Creo que no te conviene hacer amistades como ese niño tonto, o este... de segunda que te sigue a todas partes y dice ser tu amigo, pero no estará jamás a tu altura. - dijo un niño rubio, refiriéndose a Neville y a Ron. - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y un chico tan famoso como tú, Potter, debería juntarse conmigo y mis amigos. Ellos son Crabble y Goyle, nos gustaría darte la bienvenida como se debe. ¿Qué dices? - estiró una de sus manos, pero Harry parecía decidido.

\- Gracias, pero yo mismo puedo escoger a mis amigos y creo que así estoy bien. Ellos son perfectos tal cual son.

Harry Potter y su hija, estaban inscritos en Hogwarts y al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, tenía que haberlo sabido. Prácticamente lo había olvidado de la impresión. Sólo se llevaban un par de meses y tanto ella como Severus, tenían un diferente fantasma de consciencia personal.

Ella a la hija que había tenido que abandonar y que ahora tenía tan cerca y sin poder siquiera, decirle la verdad. Y Severus, al hijo de su amada y sus dolorosos ojos verdes como prueba de su existencia. O al menos, en el alma del muchacho tras ella.

\- Ya basta, caminen. - se obligó a decir en su tono de voz más estricto y los cuchicheos pararon de inmediato. Un resentido Draco Malfoy, volvió a la fila de inmediato.

Cómo lo soportaría, cómo podría abrir las puertas de aquel comedor y encarar a todos los profesores allí presentes, al resto de los estudiantes, si simplemente quería echarse a llorar largo y tendido. Si apenas y podía pensar en algo coherente. Ella estaba ahí, por fin podía volver a verla luego de tantos años.


	12. Perdiendo el control

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Perder la razón.

Al empujar las puertas del gran comedor, estaba plenamente segura de que su rostro decía todo aquello que no podía decir a plena voz. Instintivamente su vista se posó sobre el profesor de pociones quien también la miraba y pudo presentir la duda en su semblante, con las cejas arqueadas puesto que el rostro de Minerva había empalidecido de repente. Se detuvo frente a la mesa de profesores y se dio la vuelta mientras el coro dirigido por Filius Flitwick, terminaba su cantar. Muy pronto, algunos estudiantes apartaron las sillas y colocaron el pequeño taburete y Minerva, recibiendo el sombrero seleccionador, lo colocó sobre el taburete.

Apenas y pudo escuchar las palabras del sombrero, sus ojos y sentidos prácticamente estaban posados sobre la niña que esperaba ser sorteada y no tenía ni una pizca de temor como los otros niños. Eso tenía que haberlo heredado de ella, Severus era un cobarde.

\- En cuanto diga sus nombres... - dijo Minerva mientras sostenía el sombrero y miraba la larga lista. Sentía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo se llamaba. - den un paso al frente y tomen asiento para que pueda poner el sombrero sobre sus cabezas y él decidirá a qué casa pertenecen.

Sus manos temblaban de una forma tan evidente, que por un momento se preguntó por qué nadie se daba cuenta. Los nombres pasaban, pero ella continuaba sin dar un paso adelante. Qué clase de nombre podía tener, nunca había pensado en eso. En el nombre que le habría gustado que su hija tuviera. Harry Potter continuaba al lado de otro de los Weasley. Los reconocía en todas partes.

La mirada de Severus permanecía atenta sobre el enclenque muchacho de ojos verdes, haciendo arder su cicatriz sin razón aparente. Una pesada mirada como si quisiera atravesarlo con ella. Al parecer, un hombre que se veía muy intimidante y con el que seguramente tendría problemas luego.

En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, no se sorprendía que el sombrero no hubiese ni tocado su cabeza, cuando ya hubiese exclamado: _"Slytherin"._

 _Harry Potter._

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en los labios al decir su nombre y las reacciones fueron más que variadas. Tanto el director como Snape se acomodaron en el asiento, mientras Minerva colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Una decisión difícil seguramente. Aunque le pareció que Potter susurraba _"no en Slytherin, no en Slytherin"._ Y supuso que Snape pensaría lo mismo, de poder intervenir en la decisión.

 _"Gryffindor"._

Así tenía que ser, honrar a sus padres y a su legado. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se sonrió a sí misma. Los merodeadores continuaban su legado, con el pequeño James. Un año por demás muy interesante y de eso no tendría la más mínima duda.

 _"Hermione Granger." Era ella._

Al verla caminar en dirección al taburete, estaba segura de que incluso Snape, tras ella, tenía que haberlo visto. De pronto dejó escapar una especie de gemido que no supo si había sido de felicidad o tristeza. Y en efecto, Severus Snape se inclinó hacia adelante y tanto como la mesa se lo permitió. Hermione Granger, pronunció su nombre en voz baja y saboreó el sonido que sus oídos apreciaron en cada letra. Se veía feliz, orgullosa... sus padres muggles habían hecho un buen trabajo. Al menos y era mucho decir para él.

Minerva apenas y pudo acercarse a una distancia prudente que no la comprometiera a darle un gran abrazo y contar toda la verdad. Sabía que nadie podía notar su extraño comportamiento, pero no tardó en recordar que Albus estaba tras ella y lo percibía todo. Colocó el sombrero sobre ella y no tardó en hundirse sobre su cabeza, lo que le hizo sonreír. Hermione lo empujó un poco para poder ver y sin embargo el sombrero, no se tomó mucho tiempo.

 _¡Ravenclaw!_

Ah, qué mala suerte para ella y seguro que para Severus también. La niña se bajó de un salto y contenta, mientras Ronald Weasley suspiraba de alegría por no tener que soportarla ya más. Su hija era muy inteligente y digna de Ravenclaw, una extraña alegría que no podía describir.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en comer, una vez que la selección hubiese acabado. Neville había terminado en Gryffindor y no podía explicarse como, mientras que Weasley seguía la misma línea que sus hermanos. El sombrero sabía cuándo mantener una promesa y un linaje, intactos.

A su lado, Severus trataba de permanecer impasible y comía mientras charlaba con el profesor Quirrel. Quizá no se sentía tan contento como ella de ver a su hija y por un momento pensó en convertir su mano en un puño e interrumpir su conversación para golpearlo. Le dio la impresión de que Harry miraba en su dirección y hablaba con uno de los prefectos, preguntándole acerca de Snape. Sí, bueno, muy pronto tendrían que verse cara a cara.

Mientras no tocaba la cena, Albus y Poppy parecían consternados. Estaba como hipnotizada y no podía despegar su vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw, ni de su hija. Dichoso Filius que podía disfrutar de ella.

Tan sólo quería levantarse y marcharse, esconderse donde nadie pudiera siquiera verla y sollozar. No saber si de angustia o de alegría, no saber si decirle la verdad o esperar.

\- ¡Minerva! ¿Qué ocurre que de pronto te has puesto tan pálida? - la voz de Sinistra, la sacó de sus temores más profundos y atrajo la atención de la mesa entera.

\- Yo... creo que ha de ser un resfriado. - sonrió débilmente, tomando el tenedor y tratando de obligarse a comer. Desistió al sentir una mano de Albus, sobre aquella que sostenía el tenedor. No podría guardar la compostura, tenía que salir de allí.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a tu despacho, descansas, mientras los elfos te llevan algo para cenar? - sugirió el anciano director y fue como música para sus oídos, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y de forma poco ceremonial, para desaparecer tras una de las incalculables puertas del castillo. Agradecía que los estudiantes estuvieran tan distraídos con la cena y el conocerse los unos a los otros.

Se apegó a la primera pared que encontró y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, para evitar sollozar y que algún retrato pudiera oírlo, para luego contárselo a Albus. Pinturas vivientes, tenían siempre sus desventajas y la falta de privacidad era una de ellas. Sus piernas flaqueaban y jamás se había sentido tan mal como en aquel momento.

Y sintió dos fuertes manos sosteniendo su rostro y un par de labios besando su frente con sumo cuidado, como si fuese a romperse de sólo tocarla. Aun temblando, alzó la cabeza cuando había terminado ladeándola en la pared y tragándose sus lágrimas, para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con preocupación en cada centímetro del rostro que los acompañaba.

\- Albus me envió para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Es casi... como si ya lo supiera.

\- Es hermosa... ella es más hermosa de lo que solía ser. De lo que recordaba. ¿La viste? ¿Acaso la viste?

Él simplemente asintió y volvió a sentir que todo su cuerpo se desarmaría en cualquier segundo. Una mano acarició su rostro y un par de mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su estricto peinado. Sus gafas resbalaban por su nariz, sus ojos ardían con sus lágrimas. Severus permaneció quieto mientras la mujer se aferraba a sus túnicas negras. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y en un espiral de colores y luces, todo se volvió gris y negro hasta desaparecer.

La alzó entre sus brazos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y por un momento meditó. Subir con su cuerpo entre sus brazos para tener que responder tediosas preguntas o aprovechar la oscuridad de las mazmorras y llevarla allí hasta que reaccionara. Optó por lo segundo y como una sombra, se movió entre oscuros escalones y prácticamente sin hacer ruido. Recostó su cuerpo en su propia cama con sumo cuidado y luego lo apuntó con su varita para transfigurar su túnica verde esmeralda, en algo mucho más cómodo y apropiado para dormir. Colocó las cobijas sobre ella y por un momento admiró su trabajo, admitiendo que había tenido mala suerte y mordiéndose la lengua con rudeza.

Ravenclaw, ¿por qué no Slytherin? Hasta aceptaba a Gryffindor sin quejarse. No tenía gran simpatía por Filius Flitwick y ahora debía soportarlo, puesto que su hija pertenecía a su casa. No necesitaba dormir, tenía un sin fin de demonios para acosarlo, así que pensaría en ello mientras Minerva descansaba.

Pocas las oportunidades de hacer las cosas bien y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Y la mañana tampoco le trajo respuestas, mientras Minerva se encontraba sentada en su cama y preguntándose si quizá debía despertarlo y la razón por la cual había terminado en aquella habitación que obviamente no era la suya. Se había quedado dormido en una silla a su lado y realmente se veía incómodo. Su cabeza colgaba de una forma poco usual y estaba sentado casi al borde. Se inclinó para mover uno de sus hombros y pronunciar su nombre. Al oír su voz, Severus no tardó en despertar y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, abriendo y cerrando sus engarrotadas manos. Se acomodó en la silla y volvió a gemir de dolor, sobando la parte posterior de su cuello.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió, haciendo que Severus le dedicara una de sus miradas más severas, que poco efecto tenían sobre ella, a esas alturas de la vida.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Lo lamento. Simplemente pensaba que no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza de dormir a mi lado. Pero ahí estás, todo contracturado.

Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, minutos después.

\- No quise molestarte, además que dudaba que aún tuviera ese derecho... - alegó, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. - estás sonriendo, de mejor humor...

\- Ella está aquí, otra vez conmigo. ¿Eso me hace estar de buen humor? Bien entonces. Quisiera poder tocarla, poder decirle la verdad. De seguro leyó nuestra carta y sabe que es adoptada, se ve tan inteligente... me sorprende.

\- A mí no, de seguro tuvo que haber sido por herencia tuya.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, pero sintió un cálido beso sobre su frente y un par de caricias en sus mejillas, de largos y callosos dedos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Y están conformes con sus casas? Yo sí, en lo particular. Siempre supe que mis conocimientos pronto serían recompensados. - declaró Hermione con autosuficiencia y Ron Weasley rodó la vista en dirección a Harry.

\- Yo también, no me imagino los pobres diablos que estén en Slytherin ahora mismo. - contestó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y a sintiendo con la cabeza. - además que es bien sabido que el profesor Snape.. es uno de los profesores más temidos de todo el colegio. Todos mis hermanos han estudiado con él y dicen que nunca podían aprobar su materia con buenas calificaciones.

\- No ha de ser cierto, el director no lo permitiría... - rezongó Hermione de inmediato y Ron volvió a asentir con convencimiento.

\- Siempre les otorga puntos a su casa y nunca ha castigado a ninguno de sus estudiantes. Mis hermanos siempre recibían terribles calificaciones con él. Mi hermano Fred, asegura que una vez recibió una T de troll.

\- No existe tal cosa...

\- En cambio todo fue diferente con la profesora McGonagall. Aunque te aseguro que no querrás quedar castigado con ella. Mi hermano Charlie me contó que ella era diferente en su época pero que, por una razón que desconoce, se volvió más estricta con el pasar del tiempo. Se molestaba con mayor facilidad. De todas formas, mi hermano siempre fue un buen estudiante y ahora trabaja con dragones.

\- La profesora Minerva, es una gran bruja. Dumbledore confía mucho en ella y, además, es muy poderosa. Sobrevivió la llegada de quien tú sabes y su caída. De seguro que no querrían terminar castigados con ella. Yo, principalmente, la admiro mucho.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros, mientras Hermione sonreía y caminaban en vías del gran comedor para desayunar.


	13. Rivalidades

~Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: los bebés son adorables hasta que tienen conciencia de sus alrededores. Pues sí, ya verás que la rivalidad entre las dos casas se pondrá complicada. Espero poder hacer todo bien y no dejar cabos sueltos ;).

S- Eliizabeth-HP: bueno, no la puse en Sly para no hacer el típico dramione. Sí en el caso de Severus es como decir, cría fama y acuéstate a dormir. Y bueno, si Hermione supiera que está alabando a sus padres biológicos, se desmaya de la impresión jeje.

Capítulo 12: Rivalidades.

Durante muchos años, las diferencias entre Gryffindor y Slytherin eran más que notables y los estudiantes se lo adjudicaba a la vieja confrontación entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, por la pureza de la sangre en Hogwarts. Sin embargo había un gran aspecto de dicha rivalidad, que muchos ignoraban.

Sin importar cuánto lo dijera, Severus hacía siempre lo mismo e incluso empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo. Su absurda aversión por las otras tres casas, ya rayaba en lo ridículo y aunque algunas veces sentía que debía rendirse y no continuar insistiendo, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento cambiaría.

Tenía especial cuidado cuando se trataba de dirigirse a ella, pero ambas personalidades fuertes, constantemente chocaban y los estudiantes solían sufrir las consecuencias. Severus dictaba los castigos y constantemente Minerva lo desautorizaba si así debía ser, si lo consideraba una injusticia. Snape en cambio, nunca castigaba a sus estudiantes y solía molestarse si ella decidía castigarlos. Discutía por horas y prácticamente no la dejaba en paz, hasta que hiciera uso de toda su fuerza interna y lo apartara de sí, con una buena respuesta.

Le pareció escuchar el delicado sonido de un concierto de piano, mientras se aproximaba al despacho de Minerva. Sus sentidos no tardaron en maravillarse ante el dulce sonido, mientras alzaba su mano para llamar a su puerta. Un concierto de música clásica en un viejo tocadiscos, al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta y podía ver una larga figura en el fondo. Minerva estaba sentada cerca de una pequeña mesa de té junto a la chimenea y bebía seguramente, una taza de té favorito. Su cabeza reposaba pesadamente sobre una de sus manos y parecía reflexionar, estar a varios kilómetros luz de distancia. Había tenido su primera clase de pociones con los estudiantes de primer año de Ravenclaw y podía decir que había resultado por demás de interesante.

Llamó suavemente y pudo percibir que por un momento, Minerva dudó de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba y abrir la puerta. No dijo nada en cuanto se encontraron cara a cara, así que simplemente se auto invitó a entrar. Ella regresó a su lugar y por un momento le dio la impresión de que ni siquiera había notado a quién le había permitido el paso.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera clase con el grupo de primer año de Ravenclaw? - preguntó súbitamente y lo tomó por sorpresa. - escuché cosas muy interesantes de Filius, ésta mañana. Me pregunto a veces, Severus, si amas a nuestra hija.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, mientras Minerva se ponía en pie y entre cerraba la vista con un gesto acusador que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver. Qué podía haber sucedido, que llamara poderosamente la atención de un hombre tan particular como Filius.

\- Me temo que no comprendo, no te sigo. Qué cosa he hecho ésta vez.

\- ¿Mandarla a callar en medio de la clase, cuando intentaba responder a una de tus famosas preguntas? ¿De verdad? Severus, si así es como piensas tratar a tus estudiantes... te ruego que...

\- ¿Acaso te has ablandado con el paso de los años? La vida real la tratara peor de lo que yo lo hago. Tiene que aprender a ser comedida con los dotes que ha recibido. Debe aprender a usarlos en el momento apropiado.

\- ¿Y según tu cuándo? ¡Voldemort se ha ido! No hay peligro ahí fuera. Me da la impresión de que ni siquiera ella puede sobresalir en tu clase.

Perdió el poco color que se podía decir tenía en su rostro, mientras la mujer lo golpeaba en el pecho con uno de sus dedos mientras lo acusaba. Se veía furiosa, temblaba y su rostro se encontraba sonrojado.

\- No pienso discutir...

\- Pero claro... puedo asumir que harás lo mismo con Harry Potter. El pobre muchacho ya ha de estar traumatizado con toda la fama que tiene en honor a la muerte de sus padres y ahora te tiene a ti, para que lo martirices por haber sido fruto de un romance que te provoque celos.

\- Ese no es el punto. Qué tiene que ver Potter, en una discusión que es entre tú y yo...

\- ¡Todo! Siempre tiene que ver con él, todo en tu vida tiene que ver con ella. Con Evans y todo aquello que no pudiste tener con ella. Por supuesto, me tienes a mí y a Hermione. Somos un gran peso.

\- No te atrevas... - le dio la impresión de que el aire a su alrededor, se tornaba pesado y cálido como si el profesor de pociones hirviera de repente. - ni siquiera menciones su nombre.

No se tomó la molestia de contestar, abandonando el despacho y dirigiéndose a su clase. Sus manos temblaban en anticipación, imaginándose las miles de preguntas que debía tener. La inteligencia con la que respondería todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Severus hablaba de protegerla de un enemigo imaginario, Voldemort había caído al fin y dudaba que retornara, estaba muy débil.

Brincó sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa, transformándose en gato. Una buena forma de empezar su lección y sorprenderlos.

\- Te digo que te lo advertí, así es el profesor Snape. Al menos sobreviviste a tu primera clase. - escuchó que una pequeña niña rubia, hablaba con Hermione. Tomaron asiento al igual que el resto de la clase. Una introducción a la materia, con las cuatro casas presente.

No tardaron en mirar al gato atigrado sobre la mesa, que movía su cola e impasible, estudiaba a todo el salón y los que allí se encontraban reunidos.

\- No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de haber visto a un gato así, cuando era niña.

\- Bueno, es un gato cualquiera. - le susurró la niña de vuelta, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza. Había algo distinto en ese gato. - quizá un poco más limpio que la mayoría de los gatos.

Hermione pensaba decir algo pero su voz fue acallada por ruidosos pasos, corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la clase. Harry y Ron se habían detenido en medio del aula y sosteniéndose el pecho con cansancio de tanto correr. Miraron a su alrededor pero no había señal de McGonagall por ninguna parte.

\- Por poco. Imposible no perderse en un castillo tan grande como este.

\- Quizá y entonces, deba transformarlos en un mapa para que no vuelvan a perderse o en relojes de bolsillo para que lleguen a tiempo. - dictaminó Minerva, adoptando su forma humana y asombrando a los niños de la clase - vayan a sus asientos antes de que tome mis propias palabras a consideración.

Algunos estudiantes como Draco, rieron mientras que Hermione negaba con la cabeza al momento en el que los jóvenes tomaban asiento a su lado. Ron no tardó en mostrar su descontento por sus aires de superioridad.

\- Es de mal gusto llegar tarde. - dijo Hermione y Ron dejó escapar un chasquido con la lengua. - si prestaran más atención...

\- No todos tenemos tu enorme cerebro. Algunos somos normales. ¿No es así, Harry?

Hermione desvió la vista pero no se les escapó a los niños, que tenía un par de lágrimas en su rostro. Minerva dio un par de golpes al pizarrón con su apuntador y los niños guardaron silencio de inmediato, direccionando su atención a la mujer frente a ellos.

\- La transfiguración es una rama muy peligrosa de la magia y solamente aquellos que presten la debida atención y practiquen lo suficiente, podrán obtener buenos resultados. Es también, una magia muy útil en situaciones de emergencia y podría salvarles la vida, muchas veces.

\- Fascinante... - dijo Ron, aún sorprendido de ver a la mujer que había sido un gato, tan sólo hacía un par de minutos.

\- Se lo agradezco señor Weasley. Y ahora como pueden ver frente a ustedes, todos tienen una copa. Quiero que intenten transformarla...

Sonrió, tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hija en acción literalmente. Estaba realmente exhausta, así que simplemente se dejó caer sobre la silla y se dedicó a observar a la clase. Algunos rompían sus copas y no tardaban en pedir una nueva. Otros como Ron, lograban ponerle cola y pelo a la copa. En muy poco tiempo, Hermione había terminando y para la envidia de todos los estudiantes presentes.

\- Profesora McGonagall. - dijo, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. No tuvo tiempo de preparar alguna defensa y luchó por no sonreír ni decir alguna expresión de cariño que pudiera comprometerla. - ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Asintió en silencio y Hermione le extendió un viejo trozo de pergamino que no tardó en reconocer. Al leer aquella vieja carta, su corazón se estremeció con una emoción que trataba de olvidar y dejar atrás, por su propio bien.

\- Crecí con ésta carta. Mis padres siempre fueron honestos y me explicaron que pese a ser adoptada, ellos me amaban como a nadie en éste mundo. Yo soy una bruja y ellos son sólo muggles. Creo que mis verdaderos padres aún están vivos, aún después de la guerra. He leído todo acerca de rastrear cartas, pero como sólo soy una niña... ¿podría aconsejarme? El profesor Flitwick dijo que debería preguntarle a usted primero.

Qué debía decir, fingir acaso que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. Hizo el ademán de estudiar la carta y meditar al respecto, para tomar una decisión. Hermione parecía realmente ilusionada, pero temía que la verdad pudiera desencantarla de alguna manera y perderla para siempre.

\- Investigaré al respecto y trataré de ayudar en lo que pueda, señorita Granger.

Hermione pareció contenta con la respuesta y muy a tiempo ya que el enorme reloj del vestíbulo daba las campanadas y era ya la hora de cambiar de clase. Entre murmullos de decepción y otros de alegría, Minerva les pidió que siguieran practicando y tuvieran fe en sus habilidades. Al quedarse sola en medio del aula de clase, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y retirándose las gafas, frotó sus ojos con dos de sus dedos. Aquel año iba a ser muy difícil.

\- No puedo creer que tengamos clases de pociones y con Slytherin. - se quejó Ron de inmediato y Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Tenía la ligera impresión de que ese hombre y él, jamás se llevarían bien. - nunca saldremos bien librados de esa clase.

Draco Malfoy no tardó en pasar a un lado de ellos y tumbarles los libros al chocar con Harry y Ron. Ambos lo miraron con un gesto de pocos amigos, mientras caminaban en dirección a las frías y oscuras mazmorras. Un lugar tan aterrador como un calabozo de cuentos de terror. El salón estaba vacío pero tanto como Minerva, Severus Snape no necesitaba decir alguna cosa o estar presente siquiera, para poner orden en su clase. Su sola presencia bastaba para asustar a cualquiera.

Los calderos ya estaban dispuestos sobre las mesas y la poca luz resultaba realmente incómodo para escribir. Había un sin fin de frascos con animales y soluciones viscosas que no tardaron en asustar a muchos de los niños que tomaban asiento. Antes de preguntarse dónde estaba el jefe de Slytherin, el hombre entró como un vendaval y golpeando la puerta al abrirla de par en par.

\- ¡Silencio! - aunque realmente nadie hablaba. Se sentó junto a su escritorio y miró la lista de estudiantes. Al terminar de pasar la lista, se detuvo en el nombre de Harry Potter y le mantuvo la vista por un par de segundos más que al resto. - Ah, sí, Potter... nuestra nueva celebridad.

Solamente el miedo, le permitió sostenerle la vista al hombre frente a él. No sabía qué le había hecho, pero podía notar la aversión que le tenía, en cada arruga de su frente mientras fruncía el ceño.


	14. ¡Vuelo!

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

S-Elizabeth-HP: Descuida, Minerva lo ama sin importar cuánto discutan y en cuanto a decir la verdad, pronto :).

Capítulo 13: ¡Vuelo!

Podía sentir sus lágrimas sobre su desnudo pecho, había estado llorando desde horas atrás y aunque resultara difícil de creer, virtualmente no había parado. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado de la habitación para mirar la ventana a unos pocos centímetros de la cama y al brillo de la luna de media noche. Recorrió su largo cabello negro con una de sus manos y alzó luego la cabeza, para observar el león en el estandarte sobre ellos en la cama.

\- ¿Severus? - escuchó su voz amortiguada por su cabeza y sus labios junto a su cuello.

\- _¿Hmm?_ \- dijo en voz baja. Volvió a recorrer su largo cabello negro y sintió que la mujer tembló de repente.

\- Ella me preguntó acerca de la carta, al finalizar la clase y me pidió ayuda para encontrar a sus supuestos padres. ¿No podemos sólo decírselo? Yo...

\- No es el mejor momento. - susurró en su oído y Minerva apenas y pudo detener un sollozo, pero no sus lágrimas que continuaban humedeciendo su pecho y su cuello. - aún no estamos completamente seguros de que el señor tenebroso haya caído. Sabemos que está muy débil, en alguna parte...

Minerva alzó el rostro de su pecho y aún bajo la pobre luz de las velas y la luna sobre el firmamento, su sufrimiento era evidente. Acarició sus mejillas con suavidad, secando las lágrimas con sus pulgares y susurrando delicadas palabras en volúmenes que ni las paredes pudieran escuchar, sólo ella. Besó sus labios con ternura y giró en la cama de tal forma que pudiera aprisionar el cuerpo de la mujer bajo él y no tardó en llenarla de cortos besos que le robaban el aliento. Sabía cuánto lo amaba ella, la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos en cada centímetro que sus largos y callosos dedos pudieran alcanzar. Y él también lo amaba, jamás podría mentir sobre ese hecho. El brillo de su suave piel bajo el sudor de sus actos, sus delicados dedos acariciando los cabellos de su nuca y sus perfectas y bien cuidadas uñas, arañando su espalda hasta dejar marcas que ocultaba perfectamente bajo su túnica de diario.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró en medio de otro apasionado beso. Por Hermione, por todo lo que haría y había hecho en el pasado. - Te amo... tú sabes perfectamente que no existe otra mujer, nada ni nadie más para mí. Nada...

Mirar su rostro en los momentos de pasión, con sus ojos entre abiertos al igual que sus labios ya rojos por los besos y las aletas nasales vibrando al ritmo de su cuerpo arqueándose bajo él, gimiendo de placer. Sus senos prácticamente rebotando rítmicamente a su entrecortada respiración y sus caricias, al penetrarla delicadamente. Minerva había estado enferma por meses y años, así que las palabras y los recuerdos fueron casi como un grillete para su garganta. Una verdad que no quería afrontar en aquel momento. Que no tuviera la fuerza para siquiera soportar sus caricias.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó en voz baja, sin despegar su vista del rostro femenino bajo él. Su cabeza colgaba suavemente y cortinas de cabello negro, cubrían una expresión que ella conocía muy bien. Ternura, preocupación, amor absoluto. Minerva apenas y sonrió suavemente, deslizando una temblorosa mano por su espalda y uno de sus glúteos- No quiero herirte...

\- Por favor... no te apartes de mí. - imploró. - sólo... sé gentil.

Sonrió con ella, inclinándose de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo para evitar poner todo su peso sobre ella y besó su cuello delicadamente, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su pálida piel y durante su recorrido. Adoraba la sensación del suave pecho de Minerva contra el suyo plano y tieso, sin dejar de estudiar su rostro por si llegaba a sentir alguna clase de dolor e incomodidad.

\- _Severus..._ \- gimió de placer y no tardó en alcanzar el éxtasis, luchando por no colapsar sobre ella. - qué... debo hacer...

Volvió a girar en la cama y hasta que Minerva terminó sobre su cuerpo, ambos exhaustos y sudorosos como tenían tiempo sin sentirse. Apartó un par de negros cabellos de su rostro y sonrió, acunando su cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente y junto a su cuello. No tardó en sentir su suave respiración que le dio la correcta impresión de que ya dormía, por lo que no necesitó responder a su pregunta. Deslizó una de sus manos entre ellos y con mucho cuidado, tomando su ya flácido miembro y separándose de ella, quien apenas se movió ante la perdida de contacto. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, luego de cubrir sus cuerpos con las cobijas y besar su frente.

\- Duerme bien. - dijo en voz baja, acomodándose para también caer en los brazos de morfeo. - descansa...

Al amanecer, parte de las naúseas y el dolor de cabeza que normalmente sentía Minerva, desde que había perdido a su hija y se encontraba constantemente deprimida, prácticamente había desaparecido. Se movió entre las sábanas y no tardó en sentir un par de brazos a su alrededor, junto a un par de labios besando el hombro que tenía más cerca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - escuchó que murmuró en su oído, luego de darle un pequeño beso en la parte posterior de su cabeza. - ¿sientes náuseas o dolor?

\- Estoy bien y puedes creerlo. - se sintió conmovido ante su sonrisa honesta y no supo por qué.

\- Te lo prometo. Te prometo que muy pronto le diremos la verdad y todo será para mejor.

\- ¿Y dejarás de molestar a Harry y a mi hija? - preguntó.

La besó apasionadamente e incluso antes de que pudiera quejarse y arquear sus cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al parecer, Hermione era la única en prestar la debida atención a la clase de encantamientos. Ron jugaba con su pluma, aburrido, mientras Harry anotaba todo lo que el profesor Filius Flitwick decía. Luego de su fatídica clase de pociones, ya no olvidaba sus apuntes.

\- Un movimiento suave de sus varitas. - decía el profesor, mientras Ron parecía sacudir un martillo. Hermione no tardó en tomar su mano.

\- Para... ¡le sacarás un ojo a alguien! - dijo mientras tomaba su varita. - debes mover tu mano suavemente y pronunciarlo correctamente. Se dice Le- Vi - Osa... no Le- Vi - O -Sá.

Su pluma no tardó en flotar suavemente por los aires y le habría respondido, de no haberse sobresaltado con una explosión a su lado. Al parecer Neville no era el único con dificultades.

\- _"No es leviosá... es leviosa"._ Es tan molesta, creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta. - dijo Ron en voz alta para que Hermione pudiera oírlo mientras caminaban en dirección a los patios de la escuela para la primera clase de vuelo. Harry no tardó en percatarse de que Hermione apresuró el paso y pronto se perdió de vista.

Slytherin ya había terminado su clase y aunque intentaron pasar desapercibidos, Draco y su pandilla no tardaron en abordarlos.

\- ¿Nervioso, Potter? ¿Acaso conoces la diferencia entre una escoba voladora y una escoba común y corriente? ¿No te pasará lo mismo que en la clase de pociones?

\- Cállate,Malfoy. Vámonos, Harry...

Antes de que la clase comenzara, Neville parecía tan desorientado como siempre. Temblaba de nervios, buscando su recordadora que le había regalado su abuela.

\- Una recordadora es una esfera mágica que obviamente sirve para recordarte algo que olvidaste. Si el humo se torna rojo, significa que hay algo que debes recordar. - dijo Hermione como si fuese un hecho.

\- ¡Silencio niños, párense junto a sus escobas! - Rolanda Hooch no tardó en detenerse frente a su clase y estudiar a los niños de primer año. De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione quien observaba a su escoba con cierta incomodidad. No podía negarlo y tenía que admitir que reconocía ese rostro en cualquier parte. Era ella, la pequeña que Minerva había descrito con tanto sentimiento.

\- Ahora quiero que estiren su brazo sobre su escoba y mantengan sus manos bien abiertas, para exclamar... ¡arriba! - dijo y de inmediato su escoba levitó hasta su mano, que se cerró fuertemente sobre el mango.

\- Eso es fácil... - murmuró Hermione, mirando a su escoba. - arriba.. - pero nada ocurrió. - ¡arriba!

Muy pronto escucharon el alarido de dolor de Neville. La escoba lo había golpeado directo en el rostro y había caído al suelo. Hooch no tardó en inclinarse para levantarlo y limpiar su uniforme con ligera rudeza, pidiendo que retirara sus manos de su rostro.

\- Se te pasará... sigamos. El siguiente paso es montar la escoba. Sostengan el mango con ambas manos y a continuación, deslicen una pierna sobre el mango y simplemente siéntense. Para volar, pateen el suelo dos veces... ¡pero sólo cuando estén listos y a mí señal!

Así lo hicieron los estudiantes y antes de que pudiera tomar en cuenta la siguiente lección, al parecer Neville había decidido volar sin previo aviso y se elevaba por los aires, mientras su escoba daba terribles sacudidas.

\- No no.. ¡tienes que bajarte niño! - exclamó la mujer, montando en su escoba para tratar de ayudarlo. Sin embargo la escoba continuó sacudiéndose y hasta arrojarlo a un par de metros de los niños, que no tardaron en correr a él. Hooch descendió y rápidamente le ayudó a sentarse mientras que gemía de dolor y parecía tener un brazo roto.

\- Estarás bien, siempre y cuando hagas lo que digo para la próxima vez. - dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. - y todos ustedes esperarán aquí, mientras lo llevo a la enfermería. No quiero más accidentes.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, pero Harry no tardó en vislumbrar un extraño brillo en el césped y corrió para tomarlo. Antes de que pudiera poner sus manos en la recordadora perdida, alguien o algo pasó volando rápidamente y se la arrancó del rango de vista. Al detenerse, Draco Malfoy sonreía victorioso.

\- Devuélvela, no te pertenece... - le exigió, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso. Corrió a su escoba y no tardó en montarla.

\- Si la quieres, ven por ella...

\- Harry... ¡es muy peligroso! - chilló Hermione de inmediato, mientras él pateaba el suelo y despegaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ve ahora, aún tienes tiempo de mirar su primera clase de vuelo. - dijo Snape mientras terminaba de vestirse y se calzaba los zapatos.

Minerva no tardó en arreglar su cabello y alisar su túnica verde esmeralda, mirando por la ventana. Desde el tercer piso apenas y podía ver, así que necesitaba descender más para apreciar alguna cosa.

Se besaron por última vez, antes de tomar caminos separados. Descendía las escaleras tan aprisa como podía y en medio de su recorrido, no tardó en ver a través de un enorme vitral, a Harry y a Draco volar y persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Potter volaba con una increíble gracia que no había visto desde la muerte de James y tenía que admitir que el niño lo llevaba en la sangre. Necesitaban un buscador y habían encontrado el candidato perfecto. Sonrió y aplaudió contenta.

Apresuró el paso y en el momento en el que Harry sonreía triunfante y sostenía la recordadora. Al ver a la profesora McGonagall, Hermione no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos.

\- ¡Potter... Potter! - exclamó a lo lejos. - Ven conmigo de inmediato.

Harry no tardó en asentir mientras caminaba en dirección a la subdirectora y Ron se encogía de hombros sin saber qué decir. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los estudiantes y los murmullos, trató de excusarse.

\- Profesora... lo siento. Yo sólo quería recuperar la recordadora de Neville que Malfoy le había quitado y yo...

\- Eso no importa ahora. Hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

Quizá era una idea loca, pero jamás había visto un vuelo tan impecable. Sus manos temblaban en anticipación a la idea de que por fin, Slytherin, ya tenía competencia. Sabía que era demasiado joven para competir, pero quizá Oliver Wood podía hacer una excepción y con un buen entrenamiento.

\- Potter... te presento a nuestro capitán en el equipo de Quidditch. Él es Oliver Wood.

Eureka y finalmente ya no tendría que soportar las bromas de Severus.


	15. Halloween diferente

~Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

Lotus: Espero que éste te guste.

S-Elizabeth-HP: Ojalá éste te guste y nos leeremos pronto :)

Comienza el dramione.

Capítulo 14: Un Halloween diferente.

Tenía que admitir que el profesor Quirrel era un hombre muy particular. No le había quitado los ojos de encima, mientras tomaba el té con Rolanda, en la sala de maestros. Después de la clase de vuelo, quería saberlo todo.

\- Tu hija es preciosa, sin duda. - sonrió Hooch mientras hablaban en voz baja. - aunque tengo que decirte que no tiene dotes para volar como tú. Pero es una niña brillante, de eso no tengo ni una pizca de duda.

\- Lo es, me ha dejado completamente impresionada. No comprendo cómo Severus puede verlo sin sentir alguna cosa.

Albus Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación, acercándose a ambas mujeres. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros y analizó a la subdirectora, para luego sonreír y tomar una taza de té.

\- Te ves un poco pálida, otra vez. Deberías visitar a Poppy, no es bueno sobre exigirse mucho si tienes catarro. - Minerva no dijo nada y prefirió continuar bebiendo de su té. - a propósito, escuché que Harry tenía grandes dotes como buscador.

El rostro de Minerva se iluminó y una sonrisa cruzó sus delgados labios. Rolanda jamás la había visto tan feliz, desde el día en el que Hermione puso un pie en el castillo.

\- Así es y ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un paquete que debo enviar. - dijo Minerva, mirándolos con una sonrisa cómplice y terminándose su té, para ponerse en pie y abandonar la sala de maestros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _\- ¿El Qui... qué cosa? - preguntó Harry y Oliver no tardó en sonreír._

 _\- Quidditch, Harry. Y resulta que a nuestro equipo le hacía falta una de las posiciones más importantes, el buscador. Y para eso estás aquí, la profesora McGonagall insiste en que hasta ahora eres el mejor y vamos a probarlo. ¡No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Slytherin cuando lo sepa!_

Apenas y había tenido tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, mientras que Ron parecía a punto de estallar de la emoción. Sus orejas estaban prácticamente tan coloradas como dos tomates y no paraba de hablar sobre cómo haría historia, siendo uno de los jugadores de Quidditch, más jóvenes de su época.

\- Por supuesto, lo llevas en la sangre. - dijo Hermione mientras señalaba una enorme vitrina de trofeos. - Gryffindor ganó un par de veces y mira...

 _"James Potter."_

\- ¡Harry, nunca me dijiste que tu padre había sido buscador! - exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

\- No... no lo sabía...

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde. - suspiró Hermione mientras caminaba en dirección al vestíbulo.

Al llegar al comedor, miles de lechuzas pasaron volando sobre su cabeza y le trajo recuerdos de aquella mañana en Privet Drive. Se sentó junto a Ron y de inmediato el muchacho comenzó a comer mientras las aves arrojaban el correo y miraba con desdén. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría recibir una carta y de pronto, una lechuza gris pasó dejando un gran paquete.

\- ¡Es para ti, Harry! - exclamó Ron leyendo la tarjeta y atrayendo la atención del resto.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! - Insistió Hermione también y el resto de Gryffindor.

Comenzó a desgarrar el envoltorio y conforme más lo hacía, más le daba la impresión de que estaba equivocado. No podía ser para él...

\- ¿Una escoba? - preguntó pero los ojos de Ron se ensancharon lo más que podían.

\- ¡Esa no es cualquier escoba, Harry! ¡Es una _Nimbus 2000! La escoba más rápida que existe en el mercado._

 _\- ¿¡Nos dejarás probarla, Harry!? Claro... después de ti._

 _\- ¿Pero de quién crees que provenga?_

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en darse cuenta de que su jefa de casa le sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de la gran lechuza gris quien había dejado su paquete y no parecía ser la única, de hecho. Revisando sus cartas, aún tragando la salchicha del desayuno y admirando la escoba, Ronald no tardó en otorgarle una carta.

\- Toma, mamá te escribió una carta. - dijo como si nada, al sorprendido muchacho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leía una revista en el despacho de pociones, mientras el jefe de Slytherin calificaba un par de ensayos. Por más que intentaba contenerse, sentía muchos deseos de echarle en cara que ya tenían buscador y la suerte del equipo verde y plata, ya estaba prácticamente acabada. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y eso atrajo la atención del hombre sentado junto a su escritorio, mientras ella estaba sentada en la silla que solían ocupar los estudiantes o las visitas.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - dijo mientras alzaba la vista de los ensayos y Minerva en cambio cerraba la revista y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Nada, sólo pensaba en la ironía de que tú fueras el padrino de Draco Malfoy y yo fuese la segunda madrina de Harry Potter, cuando esos dos muchachos parecen no llevarse bien.

\- Potter no es más que un muchacho con suerte. - dijo en voz baja y volviendo a sus asuntos, mientras Minerva casi dejó escapar un gemido de emoción. - qué otros dotes puede tener. Me he dado cuenta de que la fama no lo es todo, ni siquiera tocó los libros antes de venir aquí.

\- Por supuesto que debió haberlo hecho, pero cómo esperas que recuerde todo lo que en ellos está escrito. Además de que tiene otros dones, muy significativos de hecho.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Severus la miraba sin entender y se encogió de hombros. El profesor de pociones dejó lo que hacía para inclinarse frente a ella mientras permanecía en la silla y sostener sus manos con un firme agarre. Sus ojos negros no tardaron en hacer contacto con sus verdes y brillantes ojos, sonriendo y casi como una niña pequeña, escondiendo un gran secreto.

\- No importa lo que sea y mucho menos si tiene que ver con Potter o no, pero me alegra que te haga feliz. - murmuró mientras apartaba un pequeño mechón de su cabello, que escapaba de su estricto peinado.

Volvió a ponerse en pie, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar su frente y volver a su trabajo. Minerva dio un hondo suspiro y volvió a tomar su revista, regresó a su lectura sobre la transfiguración y sus novedades.

\- Y por favor... - agregó Snape sin alzar la vista de los pergaminos. - abstente de apostar conmigo, después de Halloween. Gryffindor volverá a perder.

\- No. Ésta vez te apuesto 20 galeones a la victoria.

Soltó la pluma y alzó la mirada sin podérselo creer, mientras la mujer asentía con decisión.

\- Y es mi última oferta. Toma o deja...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween parecía ser su época favorita del año, no era como la navidad y las otras fiestas donde se sentía solo y constantemente pensativo. La decoración y los fantasmas paseándose por los pasillos, con una excusa diferente de la habitual, parecía realmente maravilloso cuando se era un mago. Fiestas de fantasmas, un poltergeist arrojando bombas fétidas como dulce o truco y calabazas flotando sobre sus cabezas mientras comían.

\- _"Ronald no camines así, Ronald no comas como un cerdo. Lo estás pronunciando mal. ¿Qué no sabes escribir?"_ Es insoportable, Harry. Siempre está detrás de nosotros diciendo qué debemos o qué no debemos hacer. Si quisiera leer el manual del colegio, ya lo habría leído. Por eso no tiene amigos, nunca los tendrá si sigue metiendo su nariz en los libros.

Ron creía estar hablando sólo con él, pero ambos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Hermione les había escuchado y caminando rápidamente, se perdió de vista mientras se dirigían al comedor. Le pareció escuchar sollozos y comprendió que a su amigo Ron se le había pasado la mano.

\- Bueno... ¡pues ella se lo buscó!

Al menos esperaba que luego de un rato, los problemas terminaran y Hermione volviera para cenar. La misma preocupación tenía Minerva mientras miraba a los alumnos entrar al banquete. Su hija parecía estar retrasada, lo cual no era usual en ella.

\- ¿Y si está enferma? - dijo en voz baja y Snape negó con la cabeza. Sin darle mucha importancia.

\- De seguro está en la biblioteca. Conversé con el profesor Bins y supe que asistió a teoría de la magia, también que respondió casi todas las preguntas que hizo.

\- Pero pudo enfermarse de camino a la cena. Pudo haber ocurrido alguna cosa y... - hizo un ademán de querer levantarse. Su intuición de madre le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Sintió una mano sobre una de las suyas en la mesa, mientras Snape trataba de mantenerla en su lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabía que no debía llorar ni ofenderse por tontos insultos infantiles, pero no podía negar que estaba sensible por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su madre tenía razón en aquella carta que le había dejado. Misteriosas cosas pasarían a su alrededor y no debía asustarse. No encajaba, ese era todo el misterio y jamás lo haría. Jamás tendría amigos y estaría completamente sola.

\- ¿Necesitas compañía? - escuchó la voz de un niño, fuera del cubículo del baño de niñas y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué no has visto que éste es un baño de chicas? - preguntó mientras abría la puerta. Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie junto a los lavabos y asentía con su típica expresión petulante.

\- Sucede que por casualidades del destino, escuché lo que Weasley estaba diciendo y me pareció un terrible insulto y me pregunté si podías necesitar alguna ayuda. Aunque iré al grano y te seré totalmente sincero, odio a Weasley y a Potter...

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, vete y no me molestes. - le contestó mientras caminaba en dirección a los lavabos y colocaba la carta de sus padres, con mucho descuido, junto a ella para lavarse las manos. Draco no tardó en tomarla y leer un par de líneas.

\- Oh... - dijo y Hermione pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo mientras leía la carta. - apuesto a que si Weasley supiera la verdad, ya no se reiría tanto.

\- ¡Dame eso! - le dijo, tomando la carta de sus manos y apretándola contra su pecho mientras le daba la espalda, para esconder sus lágrimas. - eso no te incumbe ni a él tampoco.

\- Yo sólo digo que si necesitas amigos de verdad, siempre puedes contar conmigo y los demás. Si quieres poner a Potter y a Weasley en su lugar. Además... mi papá es amigo del ministro de magia y si quisieras encontrar a tus padres, yo podría ayudarte. Los encontrarías en un santiamén con mi ayuda.

No contestó y no tardó en escuchar los pasos de Draco, abandonando el baño de chicas. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se enjuagó la cara por segunda vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su intuición como madre, no podía estarle fallando en ese preciso momento. Algo malo estaba por suceder y tenía que encontrar a su hija. Luchaba por mantenerse sentada, pero continuaba sin verla entrar en el comedor. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación que Dumbledore trataba de sostener con ella.

¿Dónde estaba?

Y a último momento y cuando perdía toda esperanza, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de repente y no tardó en ponerse en pie, esperando verla. Sin embargo se trataba del profesor Quirrel quien entraba corriendo y gritando.

 _"¡Troll en las mazmorras!"_

Su corazón de pronto dio un vuelco y los niños no tardaron en dejar la comida y comenzar a gritar, mientras Dumbledore llamaba a la calma y le pedía a los prefectos que llevaran a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes, mientras los profesores se hicieran cargo.

\- Demonios, Minerva... - escuchó la voz de Snape mientras caminaban a grandes zancadas por los pasillos. - detesto cuando tienes razón.

No lo soportaría, si Hermione sufría algún accidente o si el troll se topaba con alguna de las salas comunes y causaba algún destrozo o lastimaba a alguno de los niños o a sus colegas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolable nuevamente y su rostro perdió todo el color que tenía, mientras sostenía su varita y pensaba en miles de formas para atontar a un troll, sin dar con alguna idea que fuera realmente exitosa.


	16. Draco

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

A: Descuida, lo tengo todo planificado... espero que quede bien y no arruinarlo.

S-Elizabeth-Hp: Ojalá que éste te guste y cumpla tus expectativas ;).

Tavata: Sentido arácnido o más bien, gatácnido. Ojalá que éste te guste.

Dedicado a toolate503 que me ayudó a definir algunas cosas y me dio mi buen regaño y para KiaraMichelle quien también me ayudó muchísimo.

Capítulo 15: Draco

 _\- ¡Tenemos que volver! - exclamó Harry mientras que Ron arqueaba una ceja como si su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco._

 _\- ¡Harry, hay un troll ahí fuera!_

 _\- Hermione no lo sabe y por nuestra culpa podría encontrarse en problemas... ¡debemos volver por ella!_

Los pasos de Draco, Crabble y Goyle, retumbaban en el incómodo silencio del castillo. Prácticamente se había saltado la cena y no se había enterado de las novedades.

-Tengo tanta hambre... ¡y todo por ir detrás de una niñita que te gusta! - rezongó Goyle.

\- Ella no me gusta... - dijo Draco mientras se sonrojaba sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella? - preguntó Crabble. - ¿También le gustas?

\- La verdad es que no, pero al menos le di algo en qué pensar.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló con una fuerza descomunal y los tres niños se miraron los unos a los otros. Los retratos brincaban en las paredes, mientras que un rugido amenazador rompía con el sepulcral silencio.

\- ¡No fue mi estómago! - exclamó Goyle y antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, enormes pasos se escucharon aproximándose en dirección a ellos. Una enorme figura que parecía sostener un mazo. - ¡Qué es eso! ¡Y se dirije al baño de niñas!

Potter y Weasley corrían detrás y tenían que estar locos como para enfrentarse a semejante bestia. Por Merlín que agradecían no haber sido vistos.

\- ¡Corran! - no tardó en gritar Draco y en medio de su escapada, tampoco tardaron en toparse con el profesor Quirrel, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Severus estudió sus pálidos rostros.

\- ¿¡Por qué no están en su sala común!? ¡Hay un enorme troll rondando los pasillos del colegio! - exclamó Minerva con gran preocupación y los tres jóvenes trataron de explicarse al mismo tiempo.

\- Íbamos a cenar pero nos dimos cuenta de que Potter, Weasley y Granger no fueron al comedor y en cambio están en el baño de chicas. ¡Pero el troll se dirije a ellos!

Se llevó una mano al pecho, para mirar a Snape con gravedad. Sabía que Hermione no estaba tan bien como él había creído que estaba. Por Merlín que su hija estaba en problemas y debía mantener la maldita calma y no comprometerse, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si algo terrible le ocurría, estaba segura de que no podría continuar fingiendo. El hombre hizo un ademán de querer responder, pero simplemente miró a los tres niños y alzó uno de sus dedos, de forma amenazante.

\- Vuelvan a la sala común y ni se les ocurra desviarse.

Para Ron, desviarse de entrar en el baño habría sido la mejor opción. Apenas y al entrar, Hermione se daba la vuelta luego de enjuagarse el rostro y gritaba al encontrarse con la enorme criatura y su mazo, quien no tardó en tratar de golpearla y romper la mayoría de los lavabos y cubículos, derramando agua por doquier. Tuvo que agacharse para evitar el golpe, mientras Harry intentaba encontrar la forma de salvarla.

\- ¡Ven! - exclamó mientras Hermione intentaba correr en dirección de los niños. - Intentaremos sacarte de alguna forma... ¡date prisa!

Trató de pasar desapercibida, pero el troll no tardó en blandir su mazo contra ella nuevamente. Sacó su varita y en el mismo momento en el que Ron sacaba la suya.

\- Wingardium...

\- ¡Leviosa! - exclamó Hermione, mientras Harry brincaba sobre el troll, clavándole la varita en la nariz mientras la criatura trataba de sacudirse al muchacho de encima y golpearlo con su mazo, que ahora flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Y el mazo no tardó en caer sobre su cabeza, golpeándolo de lleno y tirándolo al suelo. Harry apenas y había tenido tiempo de brincar y salir del radio de su caída. Un enorme estruendo y el suelo no tardó en vibrar bajo sus pies, mientras el troll aún gruñía con un gran chinchón en su cabeza.

\- ¿Está muerto?- preguntó Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza, acercándose lentamente para tomar su varita y con un gesto de disgusto, limpiando el moco con su túnica.

\- No lo creo, sólo inconsciente.

\- Qué asco... - dijo Ron y antes de que Harry le contestara, tanto Snape como Minerva y el profesor Quirrel, interrumpieron la escena.

El rostro de Minerva empalideció aún más, al mirar al troll en el suelo y a los tres jóvenes a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ex... explíquense ustedes tres! - dijo señalándolos.

\- Eh... verá... nosotros... - comenzó Harry y Ron asintió, aún sin saber qué estaba por decir su mejor amigo.

\- Es mi culpa, profesora McGonagall. - dijo Hermione con una vocecilla y los tres profesores no tardaron en mirarla sin dar crédito a lo que oían. - Leí sobre ellos y creí que podía arreglarlo yo sola, pero fui muy tonta. De no ser por Harry y Ron, quizá habría muerto.

Por un momento recordó las palabras de Severus sobre los dotes de Hermione y el correcto tiempo para usarlos y tuvo que admitir que quizá había tenido razón. No podía creer que Hermione, su hija, fuese tan insensata como para pensar semejante estupidez. No podía creerlo y tampoco podían Harry, Ron y el mismísimo Snape.

\- No puedo creer semejante tontería de su parte, señorita Granger. 5 puntos menos por su atrevimiento y... 5 puntos para ustedes dos. - dijo, mientras señalaba a Harry y a Ron. - tuvieron suerte. No muchos alumnos de primer año se enfrentan a un troll y sobreviven.

Hermione acababa de salvarlos deliberadamente y aún después de todo lo que Ron había dicho. Una vez que Minerva los enviara a sus salas comunes y prometiera hablar con Filius sobre el comportamiento de Hermione, a Severus le dio la impresión de que la mujer se desmayaría de la tensión. Temblaba nuevamente y parecía que el suelo continuaba girando a sus pies, aunque el troll ya estuviera inconsciente. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, mientras sollozaba en medio del baño y sus lágrimas se unían a los pozos de agua que seguían brotando de las tuberías rotas.

\- Ella no pudo hacer... semejante tontería. Tiene que... haber otra razón.

\- Estoy seguro de que Potter tuvo que ver, también Weasley. - masculló. Estaba segura de que había visto a Severus molesto, pero en aquel momento era diferente. El hombre se encontraba en sus trece y por un momento dejó de dudar acerca del poco interés que tenía hacia su hija. - Es inteligente y curiosa, pero no creo que sea tan tonta como...

\- ¿Podemos marcharnos? Creo que tu despacho es lo más cercano. ¿Podemos sólo irnos?

Caminó junto a ella y la mujer no dejó de llorar durante todo el trayecto. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Minerva simplemente recorrió el frío despacho hasta sentarse en la cama de la habitación a oscuras y sin decir palabra alguna. Su corazón latía fuertemente de sólo pensar lo peor. Su hija pudo haberse muerto y aunque había tenido la buena suerte de encontrarse con Harry y Ron, no podía dejar de pensar de manera fatalista. Había sido cuestión de suerte y por más que intentaba dar con la razón, sentía que la vida quería apartarla de su hija.

\- Pudo haberse muerto... - repitió en medio de la oscuridad, mientras el profesor de pociones encendía un par de velas con su varita. Al iluminarse la habitación, pudo notar aquel rostro en depresión que tanto odiaba ver. Y no tardó en recordar su felicidad de hacía un par de horas. - pudimos haberla perdido y entonces... - sollozó, llevándose una mano a la boca y deteniéndose súbitamente. - no, ella no puede morirse. Ella es mi hija y no puede morir aún.

\- Ella está bien ahora y debemos agradecerlo. - dijo en voz baja, sentándose junto a la mujer y sosteniendo sus manos con ternura. - aunque aún crea que Potter y Weasley tengan toda la culpa, al menos me contenta que le hayan salvado la vida. Estoy seguro de que Potter la convenció de seguirlos para detener al troll. No le es suficiente con la fama que tiene y necesita llamar la atención.

\- Basta con eso, Severus... - dijo Minerva y sin ánimos de discutir. - no quiero hablar de tu odio para con Potter, no es el momento. Y tampoco quiero escuchar que los he premiado injustamente. Habrán tenido suerte pero fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para buscarla.

Snape guardó silencio y pensó que lo mejor era no discutir. Sonrió y simplemente se inclinó como si fuese a abrazarla, pero sólo para tomar los pasadores de su cabello y liberarlo de su estricto moño. Sintió las hebras de su largo y negro cabello caer, como cascadas en sus dedos. Lo acarició suavemente y la jefa de Gryffindor suspiró profundamente, encontrando la paz súbitamente en sus caricias.

\- ¿No podemos simplemente decirle la verdad? - preguntó mientras el hombre se encontraba distraído, trazando los delicados huesos bajo el cuello.

\- Primero es primordial descubrir quién dejó entrar al troll. - murmuró, trazando el mismo recorrido con sus labios y sintiendo la tensa respiración de Minerva mientras hablaba.

\- Creo que deberías vigilar más a Draco y quitarle esas tontas ideas de que debe seguir a Potter, a todas partes. - dijo con voz baja, aún tensa pero ladeando el cuello para brindarle más acceso a sus labios. - Podría meterse en muchos problemas y si tú no lo castigas...

\- Draco ha tenido una vida difícil. Ya sabes que Lucius también terminó enlistándose con Voldemort y aunque Narcisa no sea mortífaga, tuvo que mantener lejos a Draco. Las hermanas Black fueron muy unidas, hasta que Andrómeda decidió traicionar su sangre y casarse con un muggle. Sin embargo, Narcisa aún mantiene contacto con su hermana, a escondidas de Bellatrix por supuesto, y es ella quien cuida del muchacho. Ahora que Voldemort ha caído, seguramente podrá volver a ver a su madre. Puedo comprender que tenga ciertos conflictos de personalidad debido al abandono y a otras cosas. Andrómeda es mucho más sensible que Lucius por supuesto y no cree en estas tonterías de divisiones de sangre.

\- Siento curiosidad. ¿Podría Draco, estar siguiendo a nuestra hija? Si Hermione ya estaba ahí, no coincide con la versión que Draco nos dio. No iban los tres tras el troll, sólo Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Severus se encogió de hombros y se apartó de la mujer para ponerse en pie y tomar un par de copas vacías y servir un poco de vino de elfo. La mujer tomó la copa, mientras el profesor de pociones volvía a sentarse en la cama y dando un pequeño sorbo, meditó los acontecimiento

\- ¿Cómo pudo entrar un troll sin ser visto?

\- No lo sé pero quien lo haya hecho, de seguro tiene una muy buena razón. ¿Tendrá que ver con que Potter por fin esté en el colegio? Pensaba que Voldemort ya había caído, pero ahora ocurre esto y me preocupa.

Tenía que admitir que Minerva tenía un buen punto y que ese tal Quirrel le daba muy mala espina. Al terminar de beberse su copa de vino, McGonagall ni siquiera había tocado su vino y había dispuesto su bebida sobre la pequeña mesa de noche y se había dejado caer en su cama, exhausta. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y con una sonrisa suave, se puso en pie y cubriéndola con las cobijas, caminó en dirección al despacho. La puerta no tardó en sonar suavemente y se encontró con el rostro de Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Severus?

\- Todo en orden. - dijo y antes de que dijera alguna cosa más, Albus no tardó en mirar tras su hombro. Las luces de las velas y el rostro de una mujer dormida en la cama. - estaba exhausta, fue una gran sorpresa que dos de sus estudiantes y una estudiante de Ravenclaw, arriesgaran su vida para encargarse del troll por sí mismos.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente, Severus. - sonrió el anciano director.

¿Lo comprendía o ya sospechaba la verdad ya tan difícil de ocultar?


	17. Quirrell, Fluffy, Snape, Draco y

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

L-N-M: Y le hará más daño del que ambos podrán imaginarse, el no decirle.

Capítulo 16: Quirrell, Fluffy, Severus, Draco y Hermione.

Se había quedado quieta sobre la cama, insegura de por qué razón se había despertado súbitamente. Contempló sus alrededores y se percató del mago, completamente vestido de negro quien miraba en su dirección, aunque parecía no haberse fijado en su despertar.

\- Severus, creo que no me siento muy bien que digamos. - dijo y Snape se puso en pie de la silla en la que se encontraba, hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cama y acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Con una mano tomó su temperatura al acariciar su frente.

\- Cierra tus ojos e imagina el siguiente escenario que voy a describir. Imagina la sonrisa de Hermione, cuando sepa que somos sus padres. Cuando se entere de que la gran Minerva McGonagall es su madre. Imagina su satisfacción.

Guardó silencio al sentir la suave respiración de la mujer, se había vuelto a dormir y le dio la impresión de que incluso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Miró a su alrededor e inspirando en medio de la semi oscuridad, sopesando los acontecimientos de aquella noche con una desagradable sensación en medio de su garganta. La fiebre de Minerva era cada vez más fuerte y más frecuente, pero no quería arriesgarse. No tenía la certeza de que Voldemort hubiese caído como pregonaban e involucrarse sentimentalmente, significaba un gran riesgo que no quería correr.

Caminó los pasillos en silencio, la luz de la luna le permitía ver gran parte de los destrozos que el troll había dejado. Tenía que ser obra de ese tal Quirrell, sentía que ese hombre estaba tras algo más que simplemente ser otro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Si había un troll en las mazmorras, cómo sólo él se había dado cuenta.

Pero no estaba tan solo como esperaba y alguien más caminaba aprisa por los pasillos. Se ocultó tras una armadura en el vestíbulo y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el profesor Quirrell subía las escaleras. Tenía que seguirlo y pasar desapercibido, pero si no era lo suficientemente rápido pronto lo perdería de vista. Parecía desesperado por llegar a alguna parte y eso no era normal en un profesor.

Se detuvo frente a una ordinaria puerta de madera y la abrió con mucho cuidado, mirando a su alrededor. Le seguía los pasos pero se imaginó que muy pronto, ambos se encontrarían dentro de la habitación.

Estaba oscuro, pero una pesada respiración no tardó en oírse. Gruñidos que retumbaban en medio del silencio y tan pronto la madera bajo sus pies dio un suave crujido, un enorme perro de tres cabezas no tardó en tomarlo por una de sus piernas y prácticamente sacudirlo lejos. Apenas y había tenido tiempo de escapar con vida y cojeando, sonreía y se imaginaba la expresión de Minerva al saberlo.

Para cuando regresó al despacho, luego de una ardua caminata, la encontró tan despierta como esperaba. Y tampoco tardó en darse cuenta de su estado.

\- Sólo fue un accidente. - mintió y la mujer se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se cubrió la boca, gimiendo ante la sorpresa. - te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Cómo puede alguien tan cuidadoso como tú, tener un accidente como ese? Pero no me lo dirás y no insistiré. Siempre has tenido un escudo impenetrable y no tengo la fortaleza para intentar romperlo ahora. Permíteme...

No dijo nada y la miró cuidadosamente mientras caminaba en dirección a un viejo gabinete sobre el lavabo del baño en su despacho. Prácticamente lo conocía de memoria y eso le hizo pensar en los años que llevaban juntos. Como una vieja pareja de casados, discutiendo por pequeñeces.

Regresó con una pequeña botella de poción curativa y un poco de algodón. Escuchó el movimiento de sus túnicas mientras Minerva se arrodillaba frente a él para curar su herida y por un momento sintió deseos de inclinarse y ponerla en pie. Antes de siquiera tomar la idea a consideración, la mujer ya había impregnado el algodón con un poco de poción y la herida no tardó en arder al contacto. Se mordió el labio para evitar quejarse, pero se imaginó que ella se había dado cuenta al tensar la pierna.

\- Severus, luce como si un animal hubiese tratado de arrancarte la pierna. - dijo pero sin alzar la cabeza de su trabajo. - además tus túnicas están desgarradas.

\- Seguí a Quirrel hacia el bosque prohibido. Ese hombre me da mala espina y creo que tiene algo que ver con el troll... - tuvo que guardar silencio al sentir que Minerva aplicaba más presión en la herida.

\- Por Circe... - murmuró y se preparó para decirle que su desconfianza era la principal razón por la cual jamás le contaba alguna cosa. - ese hombre me causa escalofríos pero no creo que Albus...

\- Albus hace más estupideces de las que puedes siquiera imaginar. No dudo que... - contuvo el aliento en cuanto la mujer tocó un punto sensible de su herida. - que sea inteligente, pero a veces lo da todo por sentado.

Al terminar se puso en pie y volvió a la cama, sentándose a su lado y suspirando. Podía sentir la tensa respiración de Snape y prácticamente podía escuchar sus dientes rechinando. Estaba segura de que no lo había seguido hasta el bosque prohibido, pero no quería insistir con eso.

\- Él estuvo aquí y estoy seguro de que sospecha que no somos más que simples colegas, pero no tiene ni idea de que ese hombre no es el profesor que dice ser. - alegó, poniendose en pie y aún cojeando. Dio vueltas alrededor de la habitación, con una mano en la frente y sonriendo con sarcasmo. Tenía que ser él, no había otra opción. - piensa con detenimiento, Minerva. El único extraño y diferente entre nosotros, es el profesor Quirrell. ¿Crees que Filius y con su tamaño, dejaría entrar a un troll para que lastimara a sus preciosos estudiantes? Y no me digas que el troll se perdió de camino a casa, no hace falta.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y habría continuado arrojando conjeturas, de no haber visto su pálido y exhausto rostro. Caminó apoyándose en su pierna sana y no tardó en sentarse nuevamente a su lado, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y masajeándolos con extrema delicadeza que a Minerva le costó creer que fuera capaz de expresar, luego de semejante colera que había demostrado tener.

\- Lamento tanto estrés, puesto que seguro que te estás sintiendo tan mal como yo en este momento.

Le ayudó a volver a la cama y sonrió mientras la mujer trazaba el contorno de una de sus mejillas. Su largo cabello negro era prácticamente la única nota de color en la cama, junto a sus ojos verdes que parecían extinguirse a cada día que pasaba. Se inclinó para besar su frente una vez más y se tomó su tiempo para deleitarse con el dulce aroma de su cabello y de su piel.

\- Mi único propósito es protegerte y proteger a Hermione. - murmuró con sus labios aún sobre su frente.

\- Y si tienes razón, Severus, y Quirrell sí está ayudando al oscuro para que regrese... ¿seguiremos siendo tu único propósito?

Sabía que tenía una marca en el brazo de la que no podría escapar, pero no significaba que no pudiera continuar persiguiendo su principal propósito. Apartó los labios de su frente y asintió al volver a mirarla a los ojos, inclinándose para besar sus labios con la misma ternura. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que Minerva rozó su herida con su rodilla, por accidente.

\- Ten cuidado, Minerva. - dijo al dejar escapar un quejido casi silente entre sus labios y la mujer sonrió.

\- Lo siento...- susurró mientras abría sus piernas un poco más e invitación que Severus ni siquiera dudó en aceptar. Se acomodó de tal forma que su cabeza descansara sobre el suave pecho de Minerva y uno de sus brazos se encontrara tendido sobre su abdomen. Amaba aquel aroma tan masculino y propio de sus almohadas, tenía que admitir que le sorprendía lo bien que se sentía estar ahí. Lo sorprendida que se encontraba de que Severus fuese aquello que prácticamente había estado buscando durante años, lo protegida que se sentía cuando su cuerpo y su peso la rodeaban. Y no le molestaba en absoluto, podía lidiar con ello perfectamente. - ¿estás cómodo de esa forma? - preguntó y sintió que Severus asentía sobre su pecho.

\- Lo estoy, siempre y cuando tú rodilla no toque mi pierna herida. - Minerva sonrió una vez más e inclinó su cabeza lo mejor que pudo, para besar la coronilla del profesor de pociones. - ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso te sientes enferma? Puedo moverme si te incomoda...

\- No, estoy perfecta en donde estoy y tú también. Y también puedes creerlo. - dijo mientras ahogaba un bostezo y cerraba sus brazos alrededor del hombre junto a ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al bajar a desayunar, Hermione y Harry parecían llevarse bien lo cual no era el caso con Ron. Nadie parecía hablar del asunto del troll, aparte de Snape y Harry.

-Te digo que Snape tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Ese hombre me detesta y apenas lo vi en la selección, mi cicatriz comenzó a arder como no lo había hecho jamás. Ese hombre debe estar tras el incidente del troll. Debe seguir siendo un mortífago.

Hermione quien ya había terminado su desayuno, no tardó en escuchar la conversación de ambos niños y se detuvo, cuando pensaba caminar en dirección a la biblioteca.

\- No debes estar hablando enserio, Harry. Si Snape estaba aquí cuando el profesor Quirrell entró gritando y se desmayó en medio del comedor.

\- Pero pudo haber dejado entrar al troll y luego haber vuelto a tiempo. Debe estar tramando algo y lo mejor será que descubramos qué es y avisarle al director.

\- Eso suena a multitud y yo tengo suficiente ya, como para meterme en más problemas. Seguramente la profesora McGonagall no tardará en bajar a desayunar y hablar con el profesor Flitwick sobre mi actitud. ¡No puedo arriesgarme!

\- Bah... no la necesitamos. - saltó Ron de inmediato, pero para Draco significaba una cosa totalmente diferente.

\- ¿De cuál de los dos crees que esté enamorada, Draco? - preguntó Crabble y el rubio no tardó en golpearle la cabeza con su cuchara. Dejó de comer y de inmediato se puso en pie para seguirla.

Ella era una sangre sucia y sabía que su padre no lo aprobaría, pero su tía Andrómeda solía decir que las diferencias estaban bien. Se encontraba un poco confundido, aunque la carta dijera mucho y le diera asuntos para pensar. Ella era adoptada y probablemente sangre pura. Estaba bien si se sentía atraído.

Pero por qué le atraía tanto. No podía decir una razón con exactitud y sería una tontería el afirmar que era como cuestión de magia. Tenía un lindo y desaliñado cabello y un par de pequeños ojos color caramelo que no eran la gran cosa, pero cautivadores a su modo. Con un terrible hábito de lectura y a tempranas horas cuando él quería comer, pero se podía acostumbrar. Nunca había sentido sensación igual por alguna niña y tampoco había visto muchas. Si su tía Andrómeda afirmaba que dividirse entre sangres, era una pérdida de tiempo, quizá no cometía un error si le confrontaba con la verdad.

Aunque Crabble podía tener razón y seguramente salía con Potter o Weasley. Por qué otra razón, una niña era amiga de dos varones. No con Weasley y de seguro, luego de todo lo que había dicho sobre ella. Parecía que Potter se quedaba con la chica y la fama, ¡cómo lo detestaba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva miraba a Snape con incredulidad mientras el profesor de pociones probaba su pierna y qué tanto podía moverse. Tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a las curaciones que ella había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Pero eso no lo detendría de desenmascarar a Quirrell.

\- Me siento mucho mejor y creo que puedo manejarlo.

\- Estás empezando a sonar como yo, cuando quiero evadir el tema y las preguntas que vienen con él.

No le dio mucha importancia y luego de despedirse de la subdirectora quien aún dudaba de su estado de salud, comenzó su lento caminar en dirección al comedor.


	18. Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla I

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Mar90: Bueno, espero haber podido responder todas tus dudas en el mensaje privado y gracias por sentarte a leer. Lamento cualquier error que se me haya escapado y espero que si vuelves, éste te guste.

Capítulo 17: Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla, parte I.

Miraba las llamas de la chimenea con calma imperturbable, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino de elfo. Aquella mañana, Minerva había sido forzada a visitar la enfermería gracias a la preocupación de Pomona Sprout sobre su pálido aspecto. No podía decirle la verdad a Hermione sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, si Voldemort continuaba vivo. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía gran aparecio por sus padres muggles y decir la verdad podría comprometerlos.

\- Buenos días, Severus. - las llamas chisporrotearon suavemente así que colocó su copa a un lado y acomodando sus túnicas, se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar con más detalles. - Supuse que te encontraría en tu despacho.

\- Buenos días, Narcisa. - concedió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. - Debo admitir que no esperaba recibir noticias tuyas.

\- ¿Cómo está Draco? Su última carta dice que también terminó en Slytherin y me alegro que así haya sido. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero confío plenamente en ti y en Andrómeda. Sé que estamos en circunstancias totalmente opuestas pero...

\- Andrómeda no comparte el mismo odio que Lucius tiene contra los muggles y los impuros, si a eso te refieres con circunstancias opuestas.

\- Tienes mi punto. De cualquier forma, Lucius ha tenido dificultades para estar tranquilo luego de la caída del señor tenebroso y tratamos de mantener un perfil bajo, para no levantar sospechas. Si Lucius llegara a saber que Andrómeda ha estado impartiendo sus ideales sobre Draco, de seguro que jamás me lo perdonaría. De todos modos, él es sólo un niño y tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer para cuidarlo. Es mi único hijo.

Entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente, lo primordial que se volvía el cuidar de tu único hijo o hija en su caso, olvidando al resto del mundo y de ser posible. Miró en dirección a las llamas, Narcisa se había marchado, así que se puso en pie con mucho cuidado de no apoyarse demasiado en su pierna herida. Antes de tomar su varita de su escritorio, la puerta de su despacho no tardó en abrirse lentamente y Minerva cerraba tras de sí, con una expresión de cansancio entre ceja y ceja.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Poppy? - preguntó Severus al tomar su varita y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos, tomando también una de sus manos y guiándola hasta su silla tras su escritorio.

\- Dice que me veo terriblemente pálida y como si tuviera un pie dentro de mi tumba y otro afuera, tonterías si me lo preguntas. También terminó leyendo una larga lista de cosas que no puedo hacer mientras esté _"enferma"_ y de alguna forma enfatizó el sexo de manera categórica. No sé con quien sospechará ella que puedo acostarme en el castillo, pero me hizo recordar con cierto humor... el incómodo estado de deseo permanente que sientes cuando estás embarazada. - se sonrojó y le pareció que Snape tomaba a consideración, lo último que había dicho. Dejó caer sus hombros en derrota y se encogió de hombros mientras la mujer continuaba mirando el suelo bajo sus pies con vergüenza.

\- De haberlo sabido, te habría visitado con más frecuencia y de seguro te habría sacudido en la cama hasta cubrir tus requerimientos diarios. - dijo más para sí mismo pero Minerva alzó su rostro en shock, para mirar al hombre frente a ella. - Aunque debo admitir que no consideraba que fueses una embarazada como cualquiera. Que tuvieras esa clase de... pequeños inconvenientes.

\- Esa es una buena forma de parafrasearlo. Aunque si debes saber, nunca hice nada para remediarlo tampoco. No era que me la pasaba fantaseando contigo. Sólo... esperaba que pasara. En fin, Poppy me recetó un sin fin de menjurjes y también quiere hablar con Albus para que recorten mis horarios de clases. ¡Ni hablar! Puedo tomarme todos los brebajes que quiera pero no recortarán mis horarios.

Severus compuso una sonrisa maquiavélica que por un momento le puso nerviosa y le dio la correcta percepción de que el hombre pensaba en un plan con respecto a eso.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso y ya me estoy imaginando el rostro de Neville Longbottom cuando me vea en todas partes. ¡No se escapará! Todos esos niños decepcionados porque creen que podrán huir de mí durante tu clase y... también estaré ahí.

Negó con la cabeza pero terminó diciéndole que lo pensaría mientras se preparaba para otra clase con el primer año de Hufflepuff, que para Severus era como darle clases a la nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver Wood cargaba una pesada caja de madera mientras Harry caminaba a su lado en medio del campo de Quidditch. Estaba un poco receloso de jugar, luego de la historia sobre un jugador que había desaparecido misteriosamente y reaparecido meses después, en medio del desierto.

\- El Quidditch es un deporte sencillo en su diseño pero que involucra muchas reglas y riesgos. Te explicaré en qué consiste. - dijo mientras abría la caja y los cerrojos de la pelota más grande. La arrojó a las manos de Harry. - Ésta es la Quaffle y es la pelota que los jugadores se pasan en sus escobas, para lanzarla al aro enemigo y anotar puntos. Los aros están protegidos por un portero en cada equipo y su deber es evitar que la pelota entre.

Oliver señaló dos pequeños palos de madera que le dieron la impresión de ser bates.

\- Estos de aquí, le sirven a los golpeadores principalmente para defenderte a ti y a los jugadores con la Quaffle, de éstas dos pelotas que ves aquí, las Bludger o pelotas locas como las conocemos coloquialmente. - ambas se sacudían y Oliver pareció dudar de hacer una demostración. Se inclinó para liberar a una de ellas y de inmediato salió disparada por el aire, para luego regresar volando rápidamente y en dirección al muchacho con el bate. - están encantadas para derribar al jugador y por ende, los golpeadores deberán dirigirlas al equipo contrario.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para atrapar las famosas Bludgers. Harry se imaginó siendo golpeado por una y de pronto tragó con fuerza. Oliver volvió a sonreír y hurgando entre los implementos, sustrajo una pequeña pelotita dorada.

\- Esto, amigo, es tu objetivo y la piedra angular de todo el juego. La Snitch dorada, quien la captura obtiene la victoria sin importar la cantidad de puntos que tengan los equipos. Es increíblemente veloz y sólo visible para el ojo del buscador. Tu meta es competir contra el buscador del otro equipo y capturarla antes que él o ella. Aunque te lo advierto, es realmente escurridiza y le gusta meterse en espacios reducidos y peligrosos, en el campo.

Sonrió al mirar las pequeñas alas doradas y cómo la pequeña pelota revoloteaba mientras sólo él podía verla. No tardó en tomarla con sus manos y Oliver sonrió complacido.

\- Practiquemos un poco, antes de tu gran debut. Quiero ver tus famosas técnicas de vuelo que la profesora McGonagall elogió con tanta emoción. Entre tú y yo, ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para restregarle una victoria al profesor Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su expresión de cansancio no disminuyó después de la clase con los de primer año de Hufflepuff y mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca para devolver un par de libros a Irma Pince que había tomado prestado para la clase didáctica, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hermione. No esperaba encontrarla allí ya que aún no se había memorizado su horario de clases.

\- ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo, Malfoy? - preguntó cuando el muchacho había chocado con la escalera que Irma utilizaba para acomodar los libros en las estanterías. Se alargaba tanto como ella y sus libros flotantes lo necesitaran, que era mucho decir dado el gran tamaño de las repisas. Hermione miró a la que supuso era su mejor amiga quien trató de contener una risita.

\- Evangeline, ve por los libros de pociones que necesitamos y por el libro de defiéndase usted mismo de primer año, que el profesor Quirrell nos mandó a revisar.

La jovencita con el cabello tan rubio como Malfoy, asintió y en cuanto se perdió de vista por los pasillos, Draco se puso en pie y miró a Hermione con un extraño rubor en su rostro que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

\- Bien... sí. Te seguí desde el desayuno, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema y tampoco esperaba que tuvieras compañía. - murmuró señalando a la niña rubia y con grandes gafas, quien hojeaba un par de libros a un par de metros de distancia.

\- Si quieres hablar de algo que tenga que ver con Harry y Ron, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo. - acomodó un par de pergaminos en blanco, tinta y plumas entre sus brazos, mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- ¡No, espera un momento! - barbotó Draco de repente y Minerva se imaginó que no tenía mucha experiencia hablando con niñas, puesto que simplemente asustó a Hermione y no hizo lo que imploró.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- Quiero preguntarte una cosa. - dijo y Hermione asintió para que continuara. - acerca de tus verdaderos padres.

Percibió que Hermione dudó de querer responder y también que súbitamente, sus labios temblaron mientras miraba a cualquier rincón de la biblioteca, menos al muchacho que se encontraba de pie junto a ella. Minerva sintió su corazón estrecharse con la idea de que su hija evitara el tema y se sintiera herida por una decisión que había tenido que tomar a la fuerza.

\- No tengo recuerdo alguno que puedas usar para burlarte. Si eso es a lo que has venido, me temo que has perdido tu tiempo. Cuando era niña, mis padres dijeron que siempre fui diferente y que siempre leía libros en vez de hacer amigos. Supongo que mis padres biológicos tenían razón en decir que sería diferente de los demás. Pero por qué te interesa, tú odias a Harry y a Ron... y ellos son mis amigos.

\- ¿Lo son en verdad? - dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y Hermione dio un suspiro que la hizo sonar tan exhausta como Minerva se sentía en aquel momento.

\- Sí, eso creo y supongo que de vez en cuando soy un poco molesta con tantos datos sin necesidad y mis incesantes críticas.

\- Fallo en entender que todo lo que Weasley haya dicho sobre ti, sea un consejo de amigos. De haber sido así, no habrías corrido a llorar al baño de niñas.

\- ¿Y te importa? - preguntó Hermione con cierto sarcasmo mientras Evangeline se acercaba con los libros para los deberes. - si mal no recuerdo y en el día que nos conocimos, dijiste que Ron era pobre y Neville un tonto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es mucho mejor de todo lo que Ron me dijo?

\- ¡Es la verdad! - se le escapó pero no lo pudo evitar.

\- Entonces me temo que yo tengo mucho que hacer. - dijo mientras su amiga buscaba una mesa vacía. - Y tengo suerte de que la profesora McGonagall aún no haya hablado con el profesor Flitwick acerca de lo sucedido con el troll. Seguro tendré suficiente castigo y no necesito meterme en más dificultades.

Tuvo la extraña idea de que quizá, Draco, sí seguía a su hija por una razón más que simplemente intentar disuadirla de ser amiga de Potter y de Ronald Weasley. El muchacho parecía enfadado y sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas ante el rechazo que había recibido, cuando estaba intentando confesar sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Seguramente está enamorada del tonto de Potter. - masculló en voz tan baja que Minerva no lo escuchó y se dio la vuelta muy pronto, marchándose.

Se quedó de pie y mirando la vía que ambos habían tomado. Draco ya se había marchado y Hermione se había sentado junto a su amiga y en muy poco tiempo estaban riendo juntas en voz baja, mientras Irma pasaba muy cerca y recogía los libros de las mesas de estudio.

\- Me alegra mucho verte, Minerva. - dijo al pasar junto a ella y estaba tan distraída que la tomó por sorpresa. - espero que podamos tomar un poco de té en mi tiempo libre.

\- Sería encantador, Irma.

Si a Hermione le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, supuso que ella tendría que acomodar sus horarios para hacer lo mismo.


	19. Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla II

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

S- Elizabeth- Hp: sí, durante los primeros libros, ellos tienen más libertad (Severus y Minerva) y después todo se vuelve complicado. En cuanto a lo de Draco y el asunto del troll, lo pensé pero después dije que quizá hubiese sido muy OoC si rescataba a Hermione. Espero que éste te guste y qué bueno que la parte del Quidditch te gustó también.

Tavata: Gracias por responder a mi mensaje privado y con tu aprobación, me siento más segura para continuar. Jaja bueno Fluffy aprenderá que no debe volver a morder a nadie más y pues imagínate a la pobre Minera curando a todos los que muerda. Dumbledore siempre lo sabe todo y no sé cómo lo hace :o. Hermione lee mucho pero pronto hará muchos amigos y dirá lo que dijo en la quinta película, acerca de lo divertido que es, romper las reglas.

Capítulo 18: Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla, parte II

Era un gran misterio, pero el profesor Snape cojeaba y nadie era tan tonto como para preguntar el motivo. También, el profesor Quirrell parecía más nervioso que de costumbre y siempre que Snape y él, se encontraban en algún salón de clases o en los pasillos, Severus le mantenía la vista sin parpadear siquiera y el hombre tartamudeaba más de lo normal, evitando su penetrante mirada.

El jefe de Slytherin había tomado la decisión de repartirse las horas de clase con Minerva y la mujer sabía que sólo concedía a tener más trabajo, para así poder torturar a estudiantes como Neville Longbottom. Compartía las horas de consulta sobre Transformaciones con Rolanda, pero hasta ahora todos los estudiantes preferían interrogarla a ella que tener una sesión privada con el intimidante profesor de pociones.

Minerva sin embargo, estaba nuevamente exhausta luego de haber tenido que verse en la forzosa necesidad de hablar con Filius acerca del incidente con el troll y su hija, lo cuál significó que el profesor tuviera que restarle una buena cantidad de puntos y pensar seriamente en un castigo, que no tardaría en discutir con ella.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Severus? Creo que deberías enseñarle a Draco, acerca de cómo hablar con las niñas. - sonrió Minerva, pasando la página de su biblia sobre la ciencia y el arte de la transformación.

\- ¿Oh? - preguntó el profesor de pociones sin alzar la vista mientras también leía un viejo libro sobre la historia de la magia oscura y masajeaba uno de los pies de la mujer mientras descansaban después de las horas de clase. Su pierna herida, reposaba fuera de la cama. - ¿Debería? ¿Por qué razón?

\- Sólo digo... - la jefa de Gryffindor cerró su libro y acarició suavemente los cobertores con el emblema de su casa, tratando de mantener el secreto y no avergonzar a Draco frente a su padrino. - así podría tener amigas y no juntarse tanto con esos dos niños con los que siempre se junta y que me recuerdan mucho a ti. Siempre estabas con Avery y con Rookwood.

\- Las niñas sólo traen problemas. - dijo el hombre sin alzar la vista, ni distraerse de su masaje. - yo era el mejor amigo de una niña y mira todo lo que ocasionó.

Minerva negó con la cabeza y se imaginó lo que diría, de saber sus conjeturas. De entender que Draco parecía estar interesado en su propia hija y a una temprana edad de once años apenas.

\- Hermione ya tiene una amiga, Evangeline Braithmore. - Severus pudo sentir que Minerva se movía, muy contenta. Su pie se apartó de sus manos ligeramente. - por supuesto, ambas adoran leer y no es una amistad que la saque de la biblioteca, pero creo que uno de éstos días tomaré el té con Irma y así podré verla mientras estudia. Por cierto, mientras tomabas mis horas de clase, fui a tu despacho para dejarte un adelanto del siguiente programa que estaba impartiendo a tus estudiantes de quinto curso y me pareció ver una extraña carta. Tabby tenía por nombre y me pareció curioso que una elfa escriba cartas.

\- . ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una elfa? - preguntó con sorpresa y Minerva se encogió de hombros.

\- Los elfos suelen tener esos nombres, así que no me costó deducirlo. Me sorprende que sepa escribir con tanta fluidez y más aún, que necesitaras una elfa para que mantuviera en orden tu despacho y tu hogar.

\- Es una elfa pequeña aún, pero muy inteligente. Además de que lee libros románticos en su tiempo libre. No me sorprende que aprendiera a escribir, imaginándose que algún día escribirá su propia novela romántica. Y la verdad es que un poco de ayuda, nunca está de más y tú muy bien lo sabes, ahora que estás enferma. Acá tendrá una enorme biblioteca en la que podrá sentarse a leer todos los libros que quiera.

\- Dijo que vendría en unos días y me encantaría conocerla. Esa criatura debe quererte mucho como para cumplir todos tus caprichos.

\- Me parece bien. - contestó Snape mientras cerraba el libro y apartaba su pie cuidadosamente hacia el borde de la cama y se inclinaba para besarla. - cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, me parece bien.

\- Severus... Poppy dijo que no podíamos tener sexo mientras estuviera enferma. - le advirtió al sentir que el mago tenía intensiones de ir más allá de un simple beso.

\- Pero no tenemos por qué darle detalles de nuestra vida privada. Además, tú y yo no tenemos sexo. Tú y yo _"hacemos el amor."_

Rió entre sus labios y con un par de dedos de su pie, tocó su pierna herida y el hombre maldijo en voz baja pero lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

\- Minerva... detente ya con eso. - le advirtió en lo que intentó fuera una voz amenazante, pero la mujer continuó riendo entre sus labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se paseaba incómodo en medio de la sala común de Slytherin. Le había escrito una carta a su tía Andrómeda por consejos para hablar con una niña y ahora se sentía como un tonto, de seguro que siendo el hazmerreír por tener semejante inquietud a su edad. ¡Lo que diría su madre, si lo supiera! Pero no podía comprender con exactitud lo que ocurría en cuanto la veía. Era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él y no sabía cómo debía actuar al respecto.

Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que le hacía sentir que si respiraba, explotaría. No era realmente la niña más atractiva y de seguro que terminaría jorobada de tantos libros que cargaba siempre consigo, pero no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba y en lo que pensaba era, la mejor estrategia.

Ir al grano. Así como siempre hacía cuando quería alguna cosa. Imponerse como su padre le había enseñado y siempre también hacía. Con enemigos o amigos.

Caminó entre corredores y se imaginó que la encontraría otra vez en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, Hermione y Evangeline disfrutaban de un día de campo en las afueras del colegio y leyendo un par de sus libros favoritos, frente al lago. Se sintió como todo un tonto, preguntándole a medio Ravenclaw si la habían visto.

\- Tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo. - demandó sin rodeos y Hermione apenas y alzó la vista de su libro sobre Runas Antiguas, mientras Evangeline volvía a soltar una risita, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Draco estaba tan sonrojado como un tomate pero su postura era firme.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Estoy muy ocupada y no creo que tengas algo importante que decirme. Deberías hablar con alguien sobre esta insana obsesión que tienes conmigo.

\- ¡Márchate! - le ordenó a Evangeline y la niña, luego de murmurar su adiós, no tuvo más opción que recoger sus libros y correr en dirección al castillo. En tanto que Hermione comenzó a recoger su mochila también y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¿¡Quién te crees tú que eres? ¡Eres un grosero!

\- Deberíamos ser amigos. - decidió el niño y Hermione no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, cuestionando que estuviera en sus cabales. - Yo tampoco tengo padres prácticamente. Desde que el señor tenebroso cayó, mi madre ha estado mintiéndole a mi padre y diciéndole que estoy con mis abuelos maternos, pero en realidad estoy con mi tía, su hermana, que él detesta y con mi padrino. Yo tampoco sé lo que es tener padres y siempre estar solo. - dijo y por un momento, algo en su voz sonó a una gran rabia acumulada.

\- Qué bien y eso de seguro te hace creer que podremos ser amigos, así nada más. ¡Ni siquiera te caigo bien o me conoces en verdad! Todos estos días me has seguido y me has interrogado acerca de mis padres biológicos, y ya empiezas a asustarme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy?

Odiaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre con ese tono de voz retador. Estaba tratando de ser sincero, comprensivo con su situación. ¿Por qué no entendía de una buena vez, que sólo la seguía puesto que estaba enamorado?

\- De seguro que estás enamorada de Potter, ¡por eso estás siempre con él y no entiendes nada! Todas las niñas están detrás de él por su estúpida fama.

Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar y los rayos del sol que ya caía en la tarde, hicieron que su cabello prácticamente resplandeciera y tal cual lo hicieron sus ojos mientras le mantenía la vista con enfado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy su amiga, porque me sienta atraída hacia él. Harry es un niño muy bueno y no diferencia a las personas por su clase o por su sangre.

\- ¡Todas las sangre sucia son iguales! - exclamó y para Hermione fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, echándose su mochila al hombro y dejándolo atrás, con un par de lágrimas de rabia y los puños apretados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caía la noche y tanto Ron como Harry, no paraban de hablar acerca del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hermione no tardó en pasar rápidamente y tratando de esquivarlos en las escaleras del vestíbulo, pero Ronald no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Cómo están tus queridos amigos, los libros? - dijo y aunque Harry pensó que la niña los ignoraría y continuaría con su camino, se dio la vuelta de inmediato y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Gracias a ustedes dos, he tenido la peor semana de mi vida! - exclamó y antes de que Ron contestara, las escaleras comenzaron a moverse y dejándola atrapada con ambos niños. - perfecto...

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - exclamó Ron y Hermione rodó la vista de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué ya lo olvidaron? Las escaleras cambian de lugar todo el tiempo.

Los tres se sostuvieron de los posa manos en las escaleras y no tardaron en sacudirse con ella, en cuanto al fin dejó de moverse y chocó con la pared. Una puerta de madera se erguía frente a ellos, dejándolos sin opciones más que cruzarla. Harry no tardó en empujarla y los tres niños se adentraron a un pasillo pobremente iluminado, mientras que el único ruido parecían ser sus pies y la puerta cerrándose tras ellos.

\- Deberíamos volver y esperar a que las escaleras vuelvan a cambiar de lugar. ¡Nos meteremos en muchos problemas otra vez! - se quejó Hermione de inmediato y Harry quiso considerar la idea.

Sin embargo y al darse la vuelta, una gata les interrumpía el paso y maullaba fuertemente, atrayendo la atención del conserje del colegio: Argus Filch.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí, Señora Norris!? - no tardó en preguntar y los tres estudiantes se miraron entre sí, pensando lo mismo de inmediato. Tenían que escapar pronto y sólo una puerta, al final del pasillo, parecía ser la solución. - no los dejes escapar, Señora Norris. ¡Malditos bribones, no se saldrán con la suya!

\- ¡Corran, vamos... deprisa! - no tardó en gritar Harry y muy pronto se encontraron corriendo hacia la única salida de aquel pasillo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La gata maullaba aún más fuerte y corría tras ellos, mientras podían oír los apresurados pasos de Filch.

No tardaron en alcanzar la puerta y cerrarla rápidamente, respirando en medio de la oscura habitación. Por poco y de seguro, Filch no habría creído ni una sola de sus palabras, si los hubiese pescado y si los tres hubiesen tratado de explicarse.


	20. Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla III

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua

Lucy-N-Mellark: Tocarle la pierna herida, es la mejor forma de obligarlo a hacer lo que quiera jeje. Típico de Draco, tiene que aprender a tratar mejor a las niñas y a las personas. Andrómeda debería enseñarle jeje. Espero que te guste y te dejo besos y cariños.

No me siento muy bien y un poco triste, así que espero que no quede mal. Quiero hacer algo para distraerme.

Capítulo 19: Draco, Quidditch y la trampilla. Parte III

Minerva despertó sobresaltada sin entender el verdadero motivo, saltó en la cama y llevándose una mano al pecho, mirando a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada por el brillo de un par de velas y la luz de la luna, sobre el firmamento y en su punto más alto, dibujando la extraña sombra de una persona, en su suave alfombra clásica. La cortina rojo y dorada se movió ligeramente, así que pudo constatar que no estaba sola y aunque fuese ya tan tarde en la noche. Tenía un vago recuerdo, su mente aún se encontraba ligeramente confundida por el sueño. No se sentía muy bien aquella noche y en medio de la cena, sintió un desagradable mareo y nuevamente tuvo que visitar la enfermería.

Severus corría las cortinas para evitar que la luz pudiera molestarla mientras dormía pero al notar que la mujer estaba despierta, se apartó de la ventana y no tardó en sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué sigues de pie junto a la ventana? - preguntó y Severus sonrió, acariciando una de sus mejillas y trazando el contorno de los huesos. Sintió su rostro frío y más delgado de lo que le gustaba en verdad.

\- ¿Y tener que explicar cómo regresaste a la enfermería por mí culpa y por haber colapsado sobre ti de alguna forma y por accidente, mientras dormíamos en la misma cama?

\- Descuida, no tengo pensado volver a la enfermería. Pero... tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que una vez más, Hermione está en peligro. Tuve una pesadilla.

\- Tienes que quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, ella está bien y ahora mismo seguramente está dormida en su cama y con el resto de sus compañeros. Minerva, escucha, tanta angustia acabará contigo.

Sonrió mientras Severus sostenía su rostro y por un momento se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de decir. No podía cambiarla, no le quitaría ese sentimiento protector jamás.

\- ¿Puedes ir y verificar... por favor? No lo sé, hablar con Filius...

\- Minerva...

\- Prometo que volveré a dormir y no volveré a mencionar palabra alguna acerca del asunto. Por favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba oscuro pero Hermione tenía esa incómoda sensación de que no debían estar en ese lugar. Un gran peligro acechaba, además de Filch y su gata.

\- Debemos volver, nos meteremos en problemas... - dijo con voz trémula y Ron hizo un gesto que apenas y pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿¡Volver y enfrentarnos a Filch!? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? - exclamó a plena voz y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, Ron sintió una pesada respiración tras él y un extraño líquido cayendo sobre su hombro. - Qué asco, ¿qué demonios es esto? Harry, hay algo resoplando tras de mí y esto... ¡puaj!

Al momento de darse la vuelta, se quedó sin habla. Una enorme criatura de tres cabezas y con apariencia de perro, bastante despierto y a punto de cenárselos.

\- Chicos... eh, creo que deben ver esto. - dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Hermione con urgencia. - ¡Miren!

No tardaron en gritar al ver al enorme can. Parecía dispuesto a proteger algo bajo sus patas y aunque se encontrara atado, estaban muy cerca de sus tres mandíbulas. Una trampilla que se sacudía mientras la criatura intentaba alcanzarlos y Harry se preguntó si aquella cadena resistiría las grandes sacudidas de aquella bestia. Tenían que escapar, cualquier salida servía, incluso si Filch y su gata se encontraban tras esa salida. Ron no tardó en tomar la mano de Hermione, mientras Harry empujaba la puerta con toda la fuerza que podía. El pelirrojo no tardó en empujar a Hermione fuera de la habitación y pudieron escapar a último minuto, mientras Harry cerraba tras de sí. Los tres respiraron pesadamente, sintiendo sus corazones en sus gargantas y el pulso en sus oídos, retumbando como tambores en una marcha.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ron y Hermione asintió un par de veces. - ¿Y tú Harry?

\- Estoy bien. - dijo el muchacho, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas antes de que salgamos heridos, muramos o mucho peor que eso... terminemos expulsados. - suspiró Hermione, exhausta.

No pudieron evitar coincidir con ella y luego de aquel suceso, hasta parecía que Hermione y Ron por fin habían parado de discutir. Tenía que admitir que era la segunda vez que ambos le salvaban la vida y ya no podían pelear, cuando estaban juntos en lo que parecía un gran secreto.

Al regresar al dormitorio, intentó no hacer algún tipo de ruido pero aún así despertó a Evangeline quien torpemente tomó sus gafas y ahogando un bostezo, suspiró contenta de verla.

\- El profesor Flitwick estuvo aquí y nos preguntó si estabas en la cama. Tuve que correr y meterme en tu cama, fingiendo que dormía y era tú. ¡Por poco y nos atrapan! ¿Fuiste a ver a ese niño rubio que está enamorado de ti?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al amanecer Minerva tomaba el té con Rolanda, en lo que de seguro terminaría siendo uno de los días más importantes de aquel año y seguramente tambíen, el comienzo de una muy agradable época. La primera victoria de Gryffindor en el Quidditch en mucho tiempo y apenas y podía contener su emoción.

\- Pareces llevarte mucho mejor con Snape que antes. - murmuró Rolanda mientras tomaba una galleta de mantequilla. Minerva sonrió muy contenta y eso también la llenó de alegría.

\- Hermione y yo, por fin estamos juntas nuevamente. Severus insiste en no decirle la verdad mientras no sepamos que Voldemort haya muerto en verdad, pero estamos juntas. Y eso ayuda en que pueda soportarlo más de lo que lo soportaba antes.

\- Ese hombre te ama con todo su ser y no importa cuánto ambos se empeñen en negarlo, tú también lo amas de la misma manera. Visitó a Poppy y apenas supo que estabas enferma, e hizo un sin fin de preguntas que Promfey tuvo que contestar con gran lujo de detalles, para que estuviera satisfecho. Qué debías comer, cuánto debías descansar... ¡y te digo, pobres los niños a los que tiene que educar en tus horas de clase! Pero todo lo hace por ti, para que seas feliz. Incluso, anoche, fue hasta el despacho de Filius, lo despertó en medio de la noche y luego de dar un sin fin de excusas sin sentido... (lo sé puesto que Filius nunca puede guardar un secreto), le convenció de entrar en la sala común y verificar que Hermione estaba bien. Si estaba en su cama.

\- Poppy a veces exagera. - dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose. - incluso llegar a decir que debía abstenerme de tener sexo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene idea acerca de mi relación con Severus!

\- Quizá lo notó de sólo verte. Cada vez que estás con él, es como si todo tu ser brillara. Estoy segura de que cada vez que duermes en su cama o él en la tuya, tus ojos son más brillantes de lo normal. Dicen que una puede verse diferente tras...

\- Detente ahora mismo. - le imploró la mujer y estaba segura de que si Poppy entraba en aquel momento, con la intención de tomar su temperatura, creería que tenía fiebre. - No puedo esperar para ver su cara en cuanto vea a Harry jugar como buscador.

En medio del desayuno, Harry apenas y había tocado su avena. Sentía que su estómago reventaría por tanta presión y no podía pensar en comer siquiera. Su garganta se encontraba totalmente cerrada y seca, sudaba frío. ¿Qué tal si una Bludger lo golpeaba severamente o si desaparecía por meses? ¿Qué tal si se caía de la escoba o si moría?

\- Tienes que comer, necesitarás toda la energía que puedas reunir para tu primer partido. - le aconsejaba Hermione con una sonrisa que no tardó en molestar a Draco, un par de mesas al frente.

\- Mírala, Draco. No más le hace falta que le de la comida en la boca. Además, en clase de encantamientos, hasta parecía llevarse mejor con el chico Weasley. - dijo Goyle mientras Draco le dedicaba su mejor mirada de odio a su amigo y por más que así lo quería, era incapaz de despegarle la vista a la mesa donde los tres niños se encontraban sentados.

Y lo único que le faltaba, además de que Minerva enfermase, era que su hija decidiera hacer amistad con Potter. Tenía mala suerte y por más que quisiera influir en su decisión, no podía exigirlo de buenas a primeras y clamando que tenía derecho como su padre. Creerían que estaba loco.

Harry no tardó en sentir una pesada mirada sobre él y no tardó en darse la vuelta. Severus Snape cojeaba en su dirección y se detuvo un par de segundos en su recorrido, para dedicarle una de esas miradas de odio a las que ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

Y una vez que continuó con su camino, el niño que vivió no pudo quitarle la vista a su pierna herida.

\- Eso explica la pierna.

\- ¿Pierna, Harry? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Escuchen, ésta es mi teoría. Creo que Snape trató de evadir al perro y éste lo mordió. Anoche me di cuenta de que debajo de él, hay una trampilla. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que el perro esté cuidando, Snape lo quiere.

Los tres niños se miraron, Harry estaba convencido de tener la razón mientras miraba al profesor de pociones cojear fuera del comedor y perderse en uno de los pasillos. Subir las escaleras le tomaría un buen tiempo, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de molestar a Minerva con la idea de que ese día también perderían.

Al entrar en su despacho, la mujer se encontraba frente a un viejo espejo de su cómoda en su habitación, admirando su acostumbrado abrigo a cuadros escocés y acomodándose su bufanda alusiva a su casa, junto a su gorro escocés de lana.

\- ¿Ya de pronto te sientes mejor como para asistir al partido? - la voz de Severus junto a su oído, fue casi como un ronroneo.

\- Y perderme la expresión de tu rostro cuando me pagues los 20 galeones... debes estar bromeando.

Estiró uno de sus brazos para que la mujer pudiera caminar brazo con brazo, a través de los pasillos ya casi vacíos puesto que todos los niños corrían en dirección al estadio. Flashes de colores en banderines y bufandas, la temporada de Quidditch siempre emocionaba a los estudiantes y maestros. Severus trató de caminar más despacio, para poder hablar calmadamente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres apostar 20 galeones? ¿Acaso Oliver Wood tiene un arma secreta?

\- Si lo puedes llamar de esa forma. - le sonrió Minerva, tratando de contener su emoción. Miró el imponente estadio que se erguía frente a ellos y lentamente soltó su brazo. - te veré después del partido, en tu despacho. Ya hablaremos de la apuesta.

\- No me harán mal esos veinte galeones, estoy seguro. Hay un par de ingredientes que podría comprar con eso.

Le dio un pequeño beso y muy contenta, comenzó a subir las escaleras de las gradas y sentándose junto a Albus mientras Snape hacía lo mismo, pero en las gradas de Slytherin.

 _"Bienvenidos sean todas y todos, a una nueva temporada de Quidditch. Lee Jordan al habla y la profesora Rolanda Hooch como árbitro del partido. Esperamos que los tramposos de Slytherin, ésta vez jueguen limpio. Oh pero si eso es mucho pedir."_

La voz de Minerva no tardó en escucharse y eso hizo reír a Harry, dentro de los vestidores, olvidando momentáneamente su temor.

\- ¡Jordan, te lo advierto!..

\- Me retracto, los muy buenos perdedores de Slytherin.

\- ¡Jordan, estoy hablando enserio!

La puertas de los vestidores no tardaron en abrirse y Harry respiró pesadamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Podía escuchar los cánticos y las voces de todos los estudiantes y algunos profesores. Su corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por minuto.

\- Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Slytherin no es un competidor muy honesto y deben tener mucho cuidado. - dijo Oliver Wood y Fred y George Weasley, no tardaron en sonreír.

\- Descuida, Harry, nosotros evitaremos que te maten.

Rolanda hizo sonar su silbato y el estadio se llenó de vitoreos y abucheos al mismo tiempo. El equipo de Slytherin recorría el terrenos y se detuvieron junto a la profesora de vuelo, mientras el equipo de Gryffindor comenzaba su recorrido y nadie podía creer lo que veían. Harry Potter en lo que parecía un uniforme mucho más grande que él mismo, caminaba junto a Oliver Wood. Tanto Draco Malfoy como Snape, se inclinaron en sus asientos para mirar aquella sorpresa no tan grata. Minerva sonreía, al igual que Albus y también Hagrid, quién se encontraba junto a Hermione y Ron.

 _"Y Harry Potter entra al estadio, el jugador de Quidditch más joven que se ha visto jamás. Y de seguro que ésta vez... ¡patearemos el trasero de esas serpientes rastreras!"_

\- ¡JORDAN YA TE LO ADVERTÍ. NO ME OBLIGUES A TENER QUE SUBIR AHÍ!

\- Quiero un juego limpio y nada de trucos. - dijo Rolanda, mirando a ambos capitanes quienes se observaban con rabia, el uno al otro.

\- No te servirá, no importa si enlistas a un bebé en el equipo. - declaró Graham Montague con autosuficiencia, sonriendo al capitán de Slytherin. - estén listos para su derrota inminente.

\- ¡A jugar! - exclamó Hooch arrojando la Quaffle al aire y liberando la Snitch dorada y al resto de las pelotas. Harry miró con asombro mientras Katie Bell montaba rápidamente en su escoba y tomaba posesión de la pelota, volando directamente hacia los aros de Slytherin.

Tomó su escoba y no tardó en sobrevolar el campo, en busca de la Snitch dorada. Su equipo era realmente bueno y Katie Bell volaba magistralmente por el campo, anotando los primeros cinco puntos para el equipo.

 _"Y Gryffindor anota, gracias a una grandiosa jugada de Katie Bell. ¡Esa chica es realmente buena y ha dejado al guardametas de Slytherin, con cara de tonto! Bueno, yo creo que él ya estaba así."_

\- Jordan... o comentas el partido como se debe... ¡o será la última vez que lo hagas! - le advirtió Minerva de inmediato.

A cada tanto, las Bludgers pasaban volando sobre él o rozaban su uniforme, al igual que los jugadores de Slytherin que pasaban como rayos a su lado. Katie parecía ser la jugadora más perseguida por el equipo y siempre que tomaba la Quaffle, dos de Slytherin no tardaban en rodearla y tratando de derribarla de su escoba.

 _"Y Slytherin anota. El juego está empatado... 30 a 30. Aunque creo que la profesora Hooch está ciega. Qué no ve que una vez más han intentado derrumbar a Katie..."_

Antes de que Rolanda pudiera opinar, Montague parecía haber confundido la Quaffle con la cabeza de Katie y tuvo que pitar una falta a favor de Gryffindor.

 _"Pero qué tramposo, Montague... ¡eso fue a propósito, canalla!"_

La profesora McGonagall estaba tan enfadada que alzaba los puños y ni había tomado en consideración el insulto que Lee Jordan había dicho. Por más que sobrevolaba el campo, no alcanzaba a ver la Snitch y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Slytherin les ganaba por una diferencia remarcable de puntos y tenía que acabar con el partido. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su escoba y comenzó a descender hasta casi tocar el suelo.

 _"Eso es, Potter. ¡Sigue buscando esa Snitch!"_

Y sin embargo y a la mitad de su vuelo, su escoba despegó por los aires y una vez arriba, comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente. Apenas y podía mantener el equilibro, bajo la sorpresa de los presentes. Minerva no tardo en acercarse lo más posible a la barandilla de las gradas y soltó un gemido de terror.

 _"Oh... parece que algo anda mal con la escoba de Harry Potter. La profesora Hooch se acerca y trata de ayudar al asustado muchacho."_

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!? - no tardó en exclamar Hagrid y tanto Hermione como Ron, se encogieron de hombros. - ¿Por qué Harry se está sacudiendo de esa manera?

\- Estoy segura de que no ha sido él. Alguien más debe estarlo haciendo. ¡De seguro han embrujado su escoba!

Tenía que ser Quirrell y estaba totalmente seguro. Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en hacer contacto visual con el mago frente a él, quién no le despegaba la vista a la escoba de Potter y parecía murmurar apenas y moviendo los labios para que nadie lo notara. Tenía que hacer algo para revertirlo, comenzar a murmurar el contra embrujo y salvarlo antes de que cayera sin remedio.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con un par de binoculares y no tardó en dar con Snape quien no le despegaba la vista a Harry y movía los labios.

\- ¡Es Snape y está embrujado la escoba de Harry!

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Ron anonadado y Hermione asintió rápidamente, sacando su varita

\- Es él. Para poder embrujar a tu objetivo, debes mantener la vista siempre fija y recitar el conjuro. Snape no parpadeó en ningún momento, mientras mira a Harry.

\- ¿¡Y qué vamos a hacer!?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí. - dijo mientras corría entre los estudiantes y bajaba las escaleras para caminar entre las gradas, hasta alcanzar a Slytherin. Caminó agazapada hasta detenerse tras Snape y preparó su varita para incendiar las largas túnicas del profesor de pociones. - fuego... ahora...

Muy pronto, una pequeña chispa saltó desde su varita y en dirección a la falda de la túnica de Snape, prendiéndose fuego de inmediato y atrayendo la atención de los profesores junto al jefe de Slytherin.

\- ¡Fuego... fuego!

Severus brincó de inmediato, distrayendo la concentración de Quirrell de su objetivo y Harry pudo recuperar el control de su escoba, mientras Snape apagaba el fuego y Hermione sonreía triunfante.

 _"Y después de un par de sacudidas y un extraño incendio en las gradas de Slytherin, ¡Harry Potter vuelve a los aires y parece que ya ha puesto su ojo sobre la Snitch! Está a punto de chocar con el suelo y sin embargo, logra enderezar su escoba y ahora estira uno de sus brazos. Creo que lo logrará, creo que la tiene... sí, sí, HARRY POTTER HA CAPTURADO LA SNITCH DORADA Y LE OTORGA LA VICTORIA AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR. CHÚPENSE ESA, SLYTHERIN!_

 _La euforia era tan grande, que ni Minerva McGonagall se había molestado con el comentario de Lee Jordan._


	21. Un triste recuerdo I

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

Tavata: Capaz Hermione y leyó ese libro y en cuanto Snape sepa que su propia hija le incendió las túnicas, capaz le da una buena tunda. Minerva con tocarle la pierna herida, lo distrae de pensar en hacer el amor con ella jeje. La camisa, me imagino a Snape llevándola puesta y Draco huyendo de su suegro con una mirada asesina y su varita en mano. El primer partido siempre es el más emocionante jaja.

S-Elizabeth-Hp: Ya verás que muy pronto Draco va a aprender cómo hablar con las niñas y se sentirá liberado. Sí, Minerva le toca la pierna herida para controlarlo y ya verás también que Evangeline será de mucha ayuda y otros amigos también.

A: Me alegro de que te causara risa jaja.

Capítulo 20: Un triste recuerdo. Parte I

La mitad de la escuela no paraba de hablar acerca de la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin. Todos parecían estar de buen humor, mientras Harry no podía quitarle la vista a Katie Bell quien de vez en cuando, le sonreía en cuanto sus miradas hacían conexión en los vestidores. Hermione y Ron, no tardaron en descender hasta las gradas, junto a Hagrid, para felicitarlo por su excelente desempeño. Lo mismo había hecho Minerva, quien continuaba afirmando que estaba segura de que Harry no los defraudaría. Slytherin parecía más enfadado que nunca y dispuesto a reñir, discutiendo acerca de la edad de Harry, con Rolanda.

Se sentía un poco mareada, mientras bebía a favor de una nueva temporada de Quidditch, en la sala de maestros. Dumbledore chocaba su copa con una sonrisa, mientras Hagrid no dejaba de palmear el hombro de Filius con excesiva fuerza y no paraba de hablar sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de Harry Potter. Flitwick trataba de beber de su copa de vino, pero Hagrid continuaba derramando su bebida al darle tales golpes. Quirrell parecía ser el único que no bebía y se mantenía alejado de la reunión, con una extraña expresión de ligera decepción.

\- Felicidades, Minerva. - dijo Albus y Pomona Sprout asintió con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

\- Casi me siento mal por Severus. - dijo la mujer y Minerva frunció el ceño. No había pensado en eso. - parecía herido en una pierna y luego, de repente, sus túnicas se prenden llamas. Ese hombre tiene muy mala suerte.

\- No es cuestión de suerte... - la voz sombría de Sybill Trelawney, sobresaltó a ambas mujeres. - sobre el profesor Snape, pesa un terrible destino.

\- Estoy segura de que sabrá cómo manejarlo, así como el resto de nosotros. - terció Minerva, pero Sybill continuó.

\- Veo en tu futuro, Minerva, que muy pronto tendrás que decir la verdad... antes de que sea muy tarde y pierdas a esa persona que tanto amas. Para siempre.

No creía en esas tonterías de adivinación, pero sin embargo las palabras de Sybill, le causaron una desagradable sensación que le quitó los deseos de celebrar. Luego de despedirse de sus colegas, decidió que debía bajar hasta las mazmorras y verificar que Severus estuviera bien. No tenía idea de cómo empezar, pero supuso que con tocar a su puerta debería bastar. Seguramente estaba enfado por haber perdido, pero en algún momento tenía que suceder. Llamó suavemente y pudo escuchar un gruñido en medio del despacho.

\- ¿Quién es? - demandó y aclarándose la garganta, Minerva no tardó en responder.

\- Soy yo, Severus. A menos que estés muy enfadado como para abrir.

Escuchó sus pasos apresurados, aunque aún podía distinguir que cojeaba y luego, la puerta abriéndose frente a ella y dejándole ver un rostro pálido, cruzado por una gran ira que no sabía si tenía la paciencia para lidiar.

Permaneció sentada sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Snape, firmemente, mientras el mago parecía debatirse si debía quedarse sentado o levantarse y confrontar a Quirrell. Tanto enfado tenía, que la mujer prácticamente había olvidado la apuesta.

\- Simplemente no logro comprenderlo. - dijo en voz baja y tratando de no perturbar al mago a su lado. Aún podía percibir el olor a tela chamuscada, proveniente de la falda de su túnica. Un par de quemaduras leves, nada serio que lamentar. - primero tu herida en la pierna y ahora esto. El destino debe odiarte mucho o alguien en el castillo precisamente.

\- ¿Destino? Escuchó que el hombre preguntó con un tono de burla característico. - y ya supongo que tengo que ir corriendo para que Trelawney me lea mi suerte y me augure una muerte segura.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se ruborizó ofendida, mientras Severus se separaba con un movimiento seco, comenzando su intranquilo caminar alrededor del dormitorio. Estaba segura que si volvía a escuchar esa tonta teoría acerca de Quirrell y su afán de sabotear la escuela, se marcharía sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- Debiste decirme que Potter era el nuevo buscador. ¡Es información clave que no debiste ocultarme! - le reclamó de inmediato y la mujer frunció el ceño, en tanto que no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Y según tu... por qué debía decirlo? Quería que fuese una sorpresa, sólo quería que apostarámos amistosamente. Además no iba a tirar mi única oportunidad de vencerte.

Se acercó a la mujer con una expresión amenazante en el rostro, sosteniéndola por ambas manos y ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria. Durante aquellos incontables minutos, no pudo despegarle la vista.

\- Estoy hablando enserio, Minerva. Potter pudo haberse caído de la escoba y haberse muerto. No estoy jugando cuando digo que Quirrell está detrás de todo. Nunca quitó la vista de su escoba.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. - susurró la mujer, incapaz de alzar más la voz. Severus parecía enloquecido y no quería echarle más leña al fuego. - por qué querría matar a Harry Potter, ¿no creerás que Quirrell es el mismísimo señor tenebroso disfrazado?

Pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Soltó sus manos y por un momento, sus ojos prácticamente se clavaron en las marcas rojas que había dejado en las muñecas de la subdirectora y su expresión mientras acariciaba la piel lastimada. Se sentó a su lado y trató de volver a tocar sus muñecas, pero la mujer se apartó un par de centímetros.

\- Quiero decir que creo en lo que dices, pero a veces es tan difícil. - tuvo que admitir, poniéndose en pie. - creo que volveré a mi despacho, necesito descansar ya que ha sido una tarde larga. Y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo o tal vez que veas a Poppy para que sane tus heridas.

Sintió el impulso de querer detenerla y la mujer pareció quedarse en el marco del retrato como si esperara la misma cosa, pero no se movió y fue ella quien caminó en su dirección y se inclinó para besar su frente y susurrarle las buenas noches.

Una vez que se marchó, Severus golpeó el colchón con una de sus manos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente, por fin era su momento nuevamente en horario de consulta a los estudiantes. Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que Hermione corría en su dirección y sostenía una manzana. El regalo típico de un estudiante para un maestro, pero le hacía muy feliz y no podía negarlo.

\- El profesor Snape y la profesora Hooch, dijeron que no se sentía muy bien. - dijo Hermione mientras colocaba la manzana junto a los ensayos que corregía. - decidí traer algo y espero que al menos pueda animarla.

\- Muy agradable de su parte, señorita Granger. Pues sí, no puedo mentir y no me he sentido muy bien. Pero ya veo que el profesor Snape y la profesora Hooch, han hecho un buen trabajo.

Hermione no tardó en caminar hasta su asiento, sentándose junto a Neville. Tenía su libro de transformaciones abierto y se rascaba la cabeza, practicando con su copa que seguía rompiéndose sin importar cuántos intentos hiciera.

\- ¡Hermione, ayúdame por favor! - imploró y Hermione no tardó en tomar su varita, bajo la mirada atenta de Minerva.

Cruzaba los pasillos con la intención de asegurarse de que Minerva estuviera bien. Luego de aquella discusión, el día anterior, sentía que le debía una disculpa. No sabía cómo empezar, pero lo resolvería sobre la marcha.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del aula en el tercer piso y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Hermione y prácticamente parecía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, perdida entre sus pensamientos y su amor devoto por su hija. Hermione estaba ocupada explicándole a Neville cómo debía mover su varita y un par de puestos después, Draco parecía no poder despegarle la vista de encima. Tenía que ser alguna tontería sin importancia, así que decidió caminar en dirección de la mujer en el escritorio y al instante en el que cruzó el aula, algunos de los estudiantes guardaron silencio y otros susurraron.

Potter y Weasley formaban parte de esos estudiantes que susurraban, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para impartir castigos. Se detuvo junto al escritorio de la profesora de transformaciones y gentilmente colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Nadie que lo viera, en verdad cuestionaría sus acciones. Minerva parpadeó un par de veces y distrajo su atención de Hermione quien parecía sorprendida sin saber por qué exactamente. O al menos hasta que ladeó la cabeza para mirar al hombre tras de ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, a solas? - dijo y a continuación agregó. - Dumbledore quiere que te de un recado.

La mujer asintió, un poco perdida aún y poniéndose en pie. Luego de dictar un par de órdenes y dejar a un prefecto, a cargo del salón, siguió al profesor de pociones y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró audiblemente y Severus sonrió suavemente.

\- Lo siento, creo que estaba un poco distraída. - acomodó sus gafas que habían resbalado una vez más hasta su nariz y alzó la vista, enfocándose en el hombre frente a ella. - qué dijo Albus que necesitas decirme a mí...

\- Nada en verdad. Parecías totalmente perdida ahí dentro, pensé que no te recuperaría jamás. - dijo y Minerva no tardó en sonrojarse. - sonreías casi sin darte cuenta.

\- Me trajo una manzana y me deseó una pronta recuperación. Ella pensó que me animaría y la verdad... - luchó contra un par de lágrimas, mientras el hombre sostenía su rostro y secaba dichas lágrimas con sus pulgares. - yo...

\- Ella te ama, te lo dije. Y te amará aún más cuando sepa la verdad. Lo siento. - dijo acariciando sus mejillas con delicadeza. - no quise lastimarte ni quise hacer nada de lo que hice durante la noche, después del partido. Y si aún te interesa, cargo 20 galeones en mis bolsillos. Aunque creo que 10 sería más justo.

Se echó a reír y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro como él lo estaba haciendo, presionando sus labios contra los del hombre en un beso que terminó haciendo más ruido del que quería.

\- Quédate con ellos. No sería capaz de quitarte esa cantidad de dinero.

\- Un hombre debe cumplír con su palabra. Y casualmente soy un hombre de palabra...

Minerva sonrió realmente feliz, mientras Severus apartaba un pequeño mechón de su cabello negro, que se había escapado de su peinado y colocándolo tras una de sus orejas.

\- Usa ese dinero para comprarle un regalo de navidad a Hermione. - dijo y Snape parpadeó sorprendido por un momento. - las festividades se acercan y tengo pensado, regalarle algo. Creo que se lo debemos, ya que nos hemos perdido tantos cumpleaños y celebraciones.

La besó por última vez y cruzó el pasillo contrario, mientras Minerva recuperaba el aliento y regresaba al aula. Evangeline parecía haber aprovechado que Hermione intentaba ayudar a Neville, para acercarse a Draco Malfoy y a su grupo.

\- Hola. - dijo con una sonrisa, que Draco no correspondió. Crabble y Goyle se miraron, al igual que Draco los miraba a ellos sin entender. Por qué esa niña cuatro ojos, le hablaba. Qué no comprendía que ella pertenecía a una casa distinta. - tú eres el niñito que está detrás de mí mejor amiga, Hermione, ¿cierto?

\- Yo no estoy detrás de nadie. - se apresuró a decir Draco, pero Evangeline negó con la cabeza y acomodando sus gafas de montura redonda.

\- Eres tú, pero parece que no se llevan muy bien. ¿Quisieras que te diera un consejo? Yo creo que a ella, podrías gustarle mucho.

Si estaba enamorada de Potter, ni los consejos de su tía podrían servirle para alguna cosa.


	22. Un triste recuerdo II

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

S-Elizabeth- Hp: Pobresito Snape, nadie le cree que Quirrel está detrás de todo.

Tavata: Ya vas a ver, Minerva le comprará algo lindo de obsequio y con el dinero de la apuesta, Severus comprará algo también. Evangeline es un nombre muy bonito.

Capítulo 20: Un triste recuerdo II

Evangeline lo había dicho y Draco parecía no poder quitarse la idea de la cabeza, mientras corría en dirección de su sala común, por pergamino, tinta y plumas. Quizá su tía Andromeda ya había respondido a su pasada carta, si tenía algún consejo que pudiera brindarle.

 _"Dale un regalo de navidad."_ Qué debía comprarle a una niña que prácticamente no conocía, en materia de gustos y colores.

Al acabar la sesión de asesoría en transformaciones, Harry caminaba decidido y en dirección a los huertos de calabaza, para confrontar a su amigo Hagrid el semi gigante. Tenía que saber algo acerca de lo que ocurría. Antes de llegar a la escuela, lo había llevado a retirar el dinero de sus padres en la bóveda de Gringotts y también, un extraño y confidencial paquete. Estaba seguro de que Severus Snape lo quería.

\- Y en medio del partido de Quidditch, Snape trató de matarme. - dijo Harry y Hagrid despegó los labios y conformando una gran O. - Hermione dice que embrujaba mi escoba y que en ningún momento parpadeó mientras murmuraba el encantamiento.

\- ¡Eso es imposible, Hermione tiene que haber visto mal! - dijo mientras señalaba a la niña en cuestión. - El profesor Snape es un respetado educador de ésta escuela y muy amigo de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Yo lo vi con mis binoculares, Hagrid. Para poder embrujar a tú objetivo, debes decir el embrujo sin quitar tus ojos del blanco ni romper la concentración. El profesor Snape continuaba moviendo los labios y en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima a Harry. De no haber sido por las llamas que provoqué con mi varita, lo habría matado.

\- ¿¡Fuiste tú quien incendió sus túnicas!? ¡Eso estuvo muy mal, Hermione! Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para todo esto.

\- Antes vimos cómo Snape cojeaba. De seguro intenta robar el paquete que sacaste de Gringotts y que de seguro pusiste dentro de la trampilla, bajo el perro de tres cabezas.

\- ¿Cómo saben de Fluffy?

\- ¿¡Y lo llamaste Fluffly!? - preguntó Ron anonadado y Hagrid se ruborizó. - esa cosa casi nos mata y tú lo llamas Fluffy.

\- Él no quiere hacerlo, pero no tiene otra opción. Es un adorable cachorro y Albus necesitaba proteger muy bien el paquete.

\- Que es lo que Snape quiere robar. - dijo Harry con decisión y Hagrid sacudió la cabeza.

\- El profesor Snape no quiere robarse nada. Además, él mismo y junto a otros profesores, colaboró para que el paquete estuviera seguro.

\- Entonces debe saber cómo robarlo, pero no contaba con que colocarías un perro gigante de tres cabezas, en medio. ¿Qué es lo que hay debajo de la trampilla Hagrid?

\- ¡No pienso decirles nada, ya he dicho demasiado! Lo que hay en ese paquete, es un asunto entre el señor Nicholas Flamel y Albus Dumbledore.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban y luego de agradecerle y dejarle con la palabra en la boca, Hagrid se marchaba y mientras no dejaba de murmurar: _"Por qué diablos dije eso."_

\- Debemos investigar todo lo que podamos acerca de ese tal Nicholas Flamel. - dijo Harry y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo, mis padres me esperan en casa para navidad.

Por un momento, Harry pensó en lo que la niña había dicho. No tenía padres y no quería volver con sus tíos para navidad. Tampoco creía que sus tíos le permitieran volver luego del asunto de Hagrid y la cola de puerco de Duddley. Supuso que se quedaría solo para navidad, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Yo me quedaré. Mis padres viajarán y no quiero ir con ellos

\- Perfecto, entonces ustedes dos investigarán todo y cuanto puedan.

Sonrió ante la idea de que Ron se quedaba y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá sus navidades mejorarían. Quizá practicar un poco de Quidditch o tal vez jugar ajedrez mágico para pasar el rato.

La nieve no tardó en caer y muy pronto el colegio comenzó a vaciarse. Hermione arrastraba su baúl mientras Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico y se miraban el uno al otro, tratando de descifrar estrategias en su contrincante. Hermione miró las piezas con cierto disgusto y volvió a adoptar la expresión que siempre adoptaba para recordarles que tenían deberes.

\- Recuerden que deben leer todos los libros que puedan.

\- Pero qué emocionante. - replicó Ron aburrido. - de acuerdo, lo intentaremos...

\- Y, Harry... feliz navidad. Para ti también, Ronald.

En el despacho de Snape, Minerva no podía detener su incesante caminar. Severus había dejado dicho que necesitaba visitar Hogsmeade y aún no había vuelto, para al menos darse cuenta de que Hermione se marchaba. En cuanto le había comentado acerca del regalo que quería darle a su hija, él había dicho que se haría cargo y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

Antes de que pudiera pensar que le había mentido, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y se detuvo en su recorrido ansioso por el despacho. Si se trataba de él, pues le debía un sin fin de explicaciones.

Pero sólo era una pequeña elfa y un pesado baúl. Traía una larga bufanda y se veía realmente joven. Diferente de los elfos que había visto en el castillo.

\- Por fin Tabby ha podido llegar. Ha sido un viaje largo y Tabby no conocía Hogwarts.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Tabby. - sonrió Minerva, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura. - Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, es todo un placer el poder conocerte.

\- Tabby también está encantada de conocerla. El amo Snape le dijo a Tabby que le enviara un regalo a Hermione Granger y así lo hizo Tabby. También le dijo que no tardaba en regresar, que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver y que la profesora McGonagall se pusiese cómoda en su despacho mientras esperaba. Que Tabby la atendería mientras tanto y Tabby está aquí para servirle.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración y alzando sus manos en derrota, caminó en dirección a la cama en el dormitorio del despacho, preguntándose qué podía ser más importante que la partida de Hermione. Su hija celebraría otra navidad y no sería con sus verdaderos padres. Momento en el que más necesitaba del apoyo de Severus para superarlo y el hombre parecía eludirla. La pequeña elfina no tardo en hurgar entre sus cosas, mayoritariamente libros, para sacar un viejo cuadernillo.

 _"Tabby estaba muy emocionada de poder conocer a la enamorada de su amo y poder escribirlo en su diario. Tabby ahora entiende por qué el amo Snape está tan enamorado de la profesora McGonagall, Tabby cree que es una mujer hermosa y también cree que su amo y ella, hacen una bonita pareja. Fue muy amable con Tabby al presentarse y Tabby no pudo evitar darse cuenta de sus brillantes ojos verdes. El amo gusta de ojos verdes pero Tabby no logra ver la similitud entre ambos y la pequeña Hermione._

 _El amo no tardó en llegar pero no se percató de Tabby ni de que escribía en su diario. Pasó rápidamente y tampoco tardó en notar su chimenea encendida y una copa de vino que la profesora McGonagall no quiso tomarse. La profesora Minerva de pronto se echó a llorar y sin importar lo que Tabby hiciera, no pudo consolarla. Tabby se pregunta si el amo se enfadará con Tabby y si decidirá castigarla. De a momento, el amo parece más preocupado en entender por qué la profesora McGonagall está en su cama. Dejó la puerta entre abierta y aunque Tabby sabe que no debe husmear, no puede apartar la vista._

 _La profesora Minerva le cuenta al amo que está triste puesto que no puede pasar las fiestas con Hermione. El amo Snape gentilmente seca las lágrimas de su amada y le dice que al menos debería estar feliz de que Hermione tenga padres que la aman. El amo y su amada no tardan en compartir la cama del amo, mientras el amo lee un libro y la profesora McGonagall sólo escucha. ¡Tabby cree que es tan romántico!_

 _De pronto Tabby escucha la voz de la profesora Minerva, diciéndole al amo que está muy contenta de poder pasar la navidad con él y Tabby se da cuenta de que el amo aparta el libro de la cama y se inclina sobre su amada, para besarla. Tabby sabe que no debe mirar y está lista para cerrar la puerta. Tabby está sonrojada y Tabby sólo recuerda haberse sentido así mientras lee los libros que le gustan. El amo Snape se enojará con Tabby si se entera, aunque está muy ocupado desvistiéndose y haciendo lo mismo con su amada._

 _Tabby cierra la puerta y encanta la habitación para que no pueda ser oída alguna cosa y para que sólo se abra cuando el amo lo desee."_

\- Tabby es una elfa muy adorable. - sonrió Minerva mientras daba pequeños besos al profesor de pociones. - trajo un enorme baúl, ella sola.

\- No me di cuenta de que ya hubiese llegado. - murmuró el jefe de Slytherin, acariciando su cabello. - seguro está oculta en algún rincón y leyendo libros románticos. Estoy seguro de que su baúl entero, está lleno de libros. Le dije que no era necesario, que acá encontraría qué leer, pero ella se apega a todo lo que le regalas.

Minerva ahogó un bostezo y se acurrucó junto a su pecho, escuchando el calmo latido de su corazón. Una lástima que estuvieran tan abajo en el castillo y no pudieran contemplar la nieve caer, a través de la ventana.

\- Tabby dijo que había sido ella quien había enviado el regalo de Hermione.

\- Así es. Te aseguro que es una letra que Hermione jamás podrá reconocer. - Minerva sintió un pequeño beso en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mejor que hacía un par de horas. - Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que todo el sacrificio que has hecho, que hemos hecho, valdrá la pena y una vez que ésta tonta guerra termine.

Pero McGonagall ya dormía. Sonrió, tomando su varita de la mesa de noche junto a la cama y apuntando en dirección a sus túnicas en el suelo. De uno de sus bolsillos, emergió un pequeño regalo.

 _"El amo Snape no tardó en vestirse y luego de besar a su amada, colocó una pequeña caja sobre la cama junto a ella. El amo parecía inquieto otra vez y murmurando un nombre que a Tabby le pareció que sonaba como Quirrell. El amo pocas veces puede dormir, así que prefiere deambular y evitar las pesadillas. A Tabby le pareció escuchar al amo decir que ahora que el castillo estaba prácticamente solo, podía confrontarlo. Tabby permanecerá bajo su escritorio y cuidará de su amada, como el amo ya le había ordenado."_

No tardó en despertar, exhausta de tanto pensar y ligeramente confundida por el sueño. Palpó el espacio junto a ella pero en el lugar de encontrarse con Snape, encontró una pequeña caja. Era un regalo finamente envuelto en papel verde esmeralda y brillante con un pequeño lazo rojo escarlata. Sonrió al mirar la tarjeta.

 _"20 galeones y un poco más."_

Quitó el lazo con sumo cuidado y apartó la tapa. Una cadena de oro con un pequeño león enjoyado con rubíes, una pieza exquisita a sus ojos.

 _"Feliz navidad, Minerva. Te amo."_

 _"Y Tabby se dio cuenta de que la amada de su amo Snape, estaba realmente feliz y se marchaba con la pequeña caja en sus manos. Le ordenó a Tabby que le dijera a su amo, que lo esperaba a media noche en su despacho y que tenía un regalo que darle. Tabby espera que el amo vuelva pronto para informárselo. El amo merecía ser feliz y Tabby estaba segura de que junto a su amada, el amo Snape ya no tendría tantas pesadillas ni sentiría tanta culpa."_


	23. Un triste recuerdo III

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

Tavata: Espero que te guste y descuida, Minerva se encargará de regalarle algo a la pequeña Tabby.

Lucy- N- Mellark: Tabby es muy adorable, su ilusión es aprender a escribir para publicar novelas de romance. Espero que éste te guste y sí, Hermione acusa al pobre Snape pero pronto se dará cuenta de la verdad.

S-Elizabeth- Hp: Tabby es una elfa joven, ni idea de cuántos años tendrá Dobby... pero ella tiene menos y por eso es que es tan soñadora y dulce. Espero que éste te guste.

Capítulo 22: Un triste recuerdo, parte III

 _\- ¿Regalarle algo a una niña?_

 _Draco mantenía sus puños apretados y su mirada clavada en el suelo. Otra navidad que debía pasar con su tía Andrómeda, debido a que su padre todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su señor hubiese caído y que ahora debiera estar al servicio de muggles, traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias._

 _\- ¿Acaso estás enamorado?_

 _\- ¡No estoy enamorado! - se apresuró a decir. - sólo... me parece bonita. Todas las tardes la observo mientras lee sobre una rama de árbol en el lago, mientras su mejor amiga está sentada a la sombra y escucha. Otras veces la miro en la biblioteca._

 _\- Eso es estar enamorado, Draco. Dime, ¿Acaso sabes alguna cosa sobre ella?_

 _\- Sus padres son muggles. - dijo y a continuación agregó. - pero ella es adoptada. Sus verdaderos padres la abandonaron en un orfanato, así que puede que sea sangre pura y no habrá problemas en que... - se detuvo al recordar que su tía no apreciaba la diferenciación de clases. - le gusta leer._

 _\- Entonces regálale un libro._

 _Un par de pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus grises ojos y la mujer sonrió suavemente, colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y sentándolo a su lado en un viejo sillón._

 _\- A ella no le agrado, lo tiraría._

 _\- ¿Has tratado de decirle lo que sientes?_

 _\- ¡Sí, muchas veces! Le dije que debíamos ser amigos, que nadie más la comprendería como yo lo hago, puesto que nunca estoy con mis padres. Pero ella no me escuchó, ¡prefiere ser amiga de Potter!_

 _\- Draco, las personas no se poseen ni deben hacer lo que nosotros queremos. No es como tú padre te ha enseñado, que debes forzar las cosas para que sean tuyas. Debes aprender a ser humilde, un poco más dulce. Intenta regalarle algo que no pueda tirar, algo que provenga de tú corazón._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron alzaba la cabeza del décimo libro que había leído, tratando de mantener la vista fija en las líneas. Se hacía tarde y las letras comenzaban a danzar frente a sus ojos. Harry no quería admitirlo, pero bostezaba tanto como su mejor amigo.

\- Me rindo, no sé cómo es que ella lo hace. - dijo mientras cerraba el pesado libro, en la biblioteca. - hemos leído todos los libros que hemos podido y en ninguno hablaban acerca de Nicholas Flamel. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir e intentamos nuevamente por la mañana?

Asintió mientras ahogaba un bostezo y devolvía los libros a su lugar. Ambos niños caminaban frotándose los ojos y apenas pendientes de sus alrededores. Y en medio de su caminar, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el profesor Snape se encontraba de pie junto a las escaleras, como si esperara algo o a alguien.

Pasaron a su lado y el hombre no tardó en dedicarles su mejor mirada de odio, pero al menos parecía muy ocupado como para castigarlos o detenerse para darles una amonestación verbal y quitarles puntos.

\- Apuesto a que espera a que todos salgan del comedor, para volver a intentar pasar a Fluffy y robarse el paquete. - dijo Harry mientras entraban en la sala común. - no importa lo que Hagrid diga, no le creo.

Durante muchas horas esperó y esperó, pero supuso que ya Quirrell sabía que lo seguía y no era tan tonto como para delatarse a sí mismo. Derrotado, emprendió el camino de vuelta hasta su despacho y al abrir la puerta, no tardó en encontrarse con Tabby.

\- La señora Minerva lo espera en su despacho, amo Snape. Dice que tiene su regalo y que quisiera verlo. Le dijo a Tabby que a la media noche, pero el amo ha llegado tarde. ¿El amo castigará a Tabby por no habérselo dicho con antelación?

Supuso que tenía que pensar en una buena excusa, ya que la mujer seguramente no querría oír que había estado detrás de Quirrell nuevamente. Miró a la pequeña Tabby quien sostenía uno de sus libros y pensaba darse cabezasos con él. Negó con la cabeza y se lo quitó, antes de que siquiera se atreviera a dar semejante espectáculo.

\- Para ya con eso que no es tu culpa. Es mí culpa y de ninguna manera hubieses podido saber, hacía dónde me dirigía. Quédate aquí y no le abras la puerta a nadie, mientras yo no esté. Haz lo que te plazca, lee cualquier libro que te guste.

La elfina asintió un par de veces, mirándolo atentamente. Luego de un par de minutos, pudo entender que ella esperaba que le devolviera aquel libro que tenía en mano. Miró la portada, _María, Jorge Isaacs._

\- Volveré más tarde. - dijo al devolverle el libro, de camino a la salida y haciendo el único ruido en las silenciosas mazmorras.

Subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, al menos ya no era una tortura. Su pierna ya estaba prácticamente sana, con ligeras molestias si apoyaba mucho el pie. Llamó varias veces a la puerta del despacho de Minerva McGonagall, pero al no oír respuesta alguna, se aventuró a entrar sin permiso alguno.

Todo estaba oscuro y sólo una pequeña luz permanecía encendida. Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama y a su lado, en la mesa de noche, encontró una larga botella con un whisky escocés muy raro y una tarjeta con las palabras "pruébame".

Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la subdirectora, inclinándose para moverla suavemente y susurrar en su oído. La mujer apenas y despertó, poco consciente de sus alrededores.

\- Lo siento, estoy retrasado.

\- Tú siempre lo estás, pero una se acostumbra. - dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y el profesor de pociones se introducía en su cama, blandiendo su varita y transfigurando la ropa de ambos, en cómodas pijamas. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras Minerva descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Nunca me dijiste, qué le regalaste a Hermione para navidad. ¿Otro libro? - dijo en medio de un bostezo y Severus negó con la cabeza y el movimiento de su cabello le hizo cosquillas.

\- Algo que sin duda nos identifica a ti y a mí. Bueno, a no ser que sea tan lista como para darse cuenta de pronto, no nos relaciona directamente.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, intentando entender de qué estaba hablando, pero Severus simplemente tomó sus gafas y colocándolas a un lado, besó la punta de su nariz y cerró los ojos. Ya era tarde y su cuerpo no soportaba más, el permanecer despierto. Siempre funcionaba, dar vueltas hasta estar tan cansado que dormía sin soñar. Minerva no tardó en sonreír, siempre le gustaba pasar la navidad en su despacho y poder contemplar la nieve caer desde su ventana.

Iba a extrañar a Hermione pero sin duda que poder pasar la noche con Severus, mejoraba las cosas en gran medida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A amanecer, Harry se había despertado con la algarabía. Ron continuaba gritando su nombre y sacudiendo uno de sus hombros. Al despertar por fin y colocarse las gafas, se dio cuenta de que traía un suéter rojo con su inicial en el pecho y masticaba lo que parecía ser una rana de chocolate.

\- ¡Feliz navidad, Harry! ¡Vamos, hay obsequios que abrir!

\- ¿Obsequios? ¿Acaso recibí algo?

\- ¡Así es, vamos!

Corrió escalera abajo, saliendo del dormitorio aún en pijama y tratando de seguirle el paso a Ron. Había dividido los paquetes que eran suyos y los paquetes de Harry. Se sorprendió de tener tantos obsequios.

\- Éste es de mamá y papá. - se apresuró a tomarlo Ronald, un poco nervioso. - no es gran cosa pero al menos es algo, ya sabes.

Al abrir el paquete, se encontró con un suéter tejido y con su inicial en él. Sonrió ampliamente y Ron pareció aliviado.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Me queda perfecto!

\- Éste es de Hermione. Seguro que es un libro. - trató de adivinar, sacudiendo el paquete un poco.

\- Oh... pero si yo no le he comprado nada. Ni a ti tampoco. - dijo Harry avergonzado y Ron negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Nosotros sabemos que tus tíos no entienden nada acerca de la magia y esas cosas, no tienes que preocuparte.

Minerva tambíen se había puesto en pie y miraba su pequeño árbol de navidad. Tenía un par de regalos y cartas. Mientras tomaba una de ellas, Severus Snape no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos y mirar por sobre su hombro, respirando en la suave esencia de su cabello.

 _"Minerva._

 _Me he comportado como un tonto en los últimos meses, pero quiero que sepas que te respeto como mujer y como bruja. Además de que aprecio sinceramente tu amistad. ¡Rayos, detesto escribir éstas cosas. Nunca soy bueno!_

 _Alastor Moody."_

\- Eso fue sin duda, muy interesante. - Snape suprimió una risa y la mujer le dio una pequeña patada mientras sonreía.

\- Espero que Moody no esté sintiendo alguna clase de cosa por mí. - dijo y aunque no podía verlo, presintió que Severus arqueaba una ceja en respuesta. - quizá son ideas mías.

\- Una lástima. Morirá cuando se entere de que no puedes corresponderle, puesto que estás enamorada de un mortífago que detesta y de paso, teniendo una hija con ese susodicho mortífago en cuestión.

No dijo nada y tomó la carta de Remus. Una efusiva felicitación que Snape pareció incómodo de leer, diciendo un sin fin de improperios contra el ex merodeador. Arabella Figg también le había escrito y enviando fotos de sus gatos. Amelia Bones, hablando acerca de cuánto se le extrañaba en el ministerio y cuán pesado era su trabajo. Rolanda había enviado regalos para ambos, casualmente otra botella y se preguntó si querían embriagarlos por alguna extraña razón.

\- Quiero darle un regalo a Tabby, que estoy segura de que le va a encantar. - dijo la mujer mientras movía su varita, para acomodar su peinado y cambiar sus túnicas. - ¿Crees que deba?

Severus se sentó en la cama mientras se calzaba los zapatos y miró a la preocupada mujer, como si realmente tuviera tanta importancia.

\- Es una elfa que apenas y conoces. Por qué te molestarías en regalarle alguna cosa.

\- Creo que es muy dulce y me parece muy especial que quiera aprender a escribir, también su gusto de lectura.

\- Pues entonces lo aceptará sin chistar y luego cargará tu regalo consigo, hasta que muera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Éste paquete no tiene tarjeta. - dijo Ron, tomándolo. - y es para ti, Harry.

Ambos se miraron y Harry se preguntó si Snape podría mandarle alguna cosa para matarlo, ahora que no había prácticamente nadie en el castillo. Abrió dicho paquete y sacó una larga capa.

\- ¿Una capa? - preguntó dándole la vuelta y mirándola. Ron quien comía un par de dulces, soltó la caja y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, con la boca abierta y sorprendido.

\- Harry... ¡yo sé lo que es! ¡No es una capa cualquiera, es una capa de invisibilidad! Son muy raras.

\- ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? Quién podría haberla enviado.

 _"Tu padre me la dejó antes de morir y por eso quiero dártela. Úsala bien."_

\- Wow, ese tiene que ser el mejor regalo que alguien haya recibido jamás. - dictaminó Ron con una sonrisa. - imagina la de cosas que podríamos hacer.

Y de pronto Harry tuvo una idea. Había una parte de la biblioteca que nunca estaba abierta al público y si quería encontrar alguna información de Nicholas Flamel, tenía que violar las reglas y entrar en la sección prohibida. Al menos tenía la capa para cubrirse y quizá pasar desapercibido. Era como si esa persona, así lo quisiera.


	24. Un triste recuerdo IV

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

Tavata: Moody siempre me da risa y es feo, en vez de darme miedo xD.

Capítulo 23: Un triste recuerdo IV

La mañana de navidad transcurría tranquila y sin mayor novedad. El desayuno había estado cargado de celebración, a cargo de Albus Dumbledore y sus sombreros ridículos que todos en la mesa tenían que usar. Un chico de primero de Ravenclaw, se había quedado sin habla luego de que el director le permitiera sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa y luego de ver a Snape, a regañadientes, aceptando un regalo del director que no podía contener otra cosa que otro sombrero ridículo, que con su mano prácticamente arrojó al otro lado de la mesa.

Para Minerva en cambio, la celebración resultaba por demás de entretenida. Severus apenas y podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Quirrell, quien parecía más tenso de lo habitual y su odio viajaba entre él y Harry, sentado a un par de puestos más allá y junto a Ron.

\- Ese sí que fue un desayuno encantador. - dijo la mujer, mientras caminaba con uno de sus brazos entrelazados al de Snape y Rolanda Hooch, un poco más adelante. - Albus sí que sabe de fiestas.

\- Tenías que ver la cara de Snape cuando le tocó tirar del paquete y el regalo quedó de su lado. - dijo Rolanda, mirando la nieve caer y como una pequeña niña.

\- Sombrero que no iba a usar. - dijo Snape entre dientes y Hooch se dio la vuelta, con una expresión de curiosidad.

\- Me pregunto por qué el profesor Quirrel no habrá querido quitarse el turbante y probarse el sombrero.

\- No... - imploró Minerva. - ya me es suficiente con que Severus hable todo el tiempo de él y esté sospechando cosas.

\- Si no te importa, Rolanda, yo seré el árbitro del próximo partido de Quidditch. Después de lo que le pasó a Potter, no queremos más accidentes.

\- Como quieras, te sabes las reglas. - dijo la mujer mientras tomaba otra ruta, dejándolos solos y de camino al despacho de Minerva.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos acurrucamos frente al fuego y leemos un rato? - sugirió y la máscara de frialdad que Snape cargaba al pensar en Quirrell y el partido, pronto cambió a una expresión de ternura y una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

\- Me parece una excelente idea. Puedo ocuparme del trabajo acumulado, luego. - Minerva no tardó en sonreír con él y en muy poco tiempo se encontró bajo sus brazos mientras Snape leía y ella simplemente escuchaba. Amaba su voz profunda y pausada, con decir que siempre prefería escucharlo leer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Yo creo que en la sección prohibida, está el libro que buscamos. - dijo Harry. - pero es más fácil si voy solo, al anochecer. Si voy contigo, nos podrían descubrir.

\- No lo sé, Harry. - dijo el pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza y no muy convencido. - si Snape te pilla, no tendrás excusa y podrá expulsarte del castillo y entonces podrá hacerse con el paquete y quién sabe qué puede haber ahí.

\- Al menos si me atrapa, Hermione y tú podrán detenerlo.

\- De acuerdo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Ya viste como nos miraba en el desayuno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No se había percatado del tiempo ni del espacio, pero sentía que había estado leyendo durante horas. Minerva continuaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y podía sentir su suave respirar mientras creía que escuchaba lo que decía.

Pero así fue, al escuchar un débil susurro.

\- Severus... ¿qué crees que Hermione esté haciendo en éste preciso momento?

\- No lo sé, _mi amor._ Probablemente esté teniendo una agradable conversación con sus padres adoptivos, quizá una comida o intercambien regalos.

Dijo y por un momento pensó en el peso de sus palabras y la forma en que Minerva las tomaría. Colocó el libro a un lado y bajó la vista, para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Probablemente esté abriendo nuestro obsequio ahora mismo y con una amplia sonrisa, muy feliz. - dijo y la mujer asintió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. - te ves algo pálida, ¿te sientes bien, Minerva? - cuestionó, colocando una mano sobre su frente. - Tienes fiebre nuevamente.

\- Estaba pensando... qué platillo podría gustarle. Quizá las galletas de jengibre, a mí me encantan.

\- Tienes que descansar. - terció Snape, inclinándola de tal modo que estuviera recostada de lado y mirándolo. - ella está bien, trata de dormir un poco.

Era ya una costumbre que a cada momento que Minerva sentía tristeza, se enfermaba. La depresión podía ser un gran enemigo, incluso más fuerte que miles de magos. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Decirle la verdad a Hermione, podía ponerla en peligro y también a sus padres muggles. No se podía arriesgar, estaba seguro de que Quirrell estaba detrás de algo y eso sólo podía significar que su señor no estaba tan muerto como creía. Quizá débil, quizá no podía regresar con la misma fuerza, pero ahí estaba.

Tenía que esperar a que se durmiera y volver tras él. Estaba seguro de que no estaba sentado en su despacho y tomando chocolate caliente y disfrutando de la temporada. Si no le seguía los pasos, todo lo que amaba estaría en peligro y no podía permitírselo.

Luego de un par de horas, Minerva pareció quedarse dormida. Se puso en pie y de inmediato caminó hasta su chimenea. Se hincó y tras arrojar un par de polvos, dijo el nombre de Tabby un par de veces.

\- ¿Sí amo? ¿En qué puede Tabby servirle?

\- La profesora McGonagall se encuentra enferma. Debes vigilarla mientras yo atiendo unos asuntos. Si despierta y empeora, convéncela de ir a la enfermería.

\- Sí amo, Tabby obedece.

Miró por sobre su hombro, por última vez, antes de partir. No se detendría hasta desenmascarar a aquel remedo de profesor.

Al anochecer, Harry no tardó en echarse la capa de invisibilidad al hombro y caminaba mirando atentamente a sus alrededores. Portaba una lámpara a gas y trataba de ser cauteloso y de no sacudirla mucho para que el metal no hiciera ruido alguno.

Caminar en dirección de la biblioteca de la escuela, parecía sencillo cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes celebraban la navidad con sus familias y el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío. No tardó en dar con la sección prohibida y retirándose la capa de invisibilidad, alzó la pequeña lámpara a gas, mirando los títulos de libros.

\- Vamos, Nicholas Flamel, dónde estás.

Pero por más que mirara, no parecía haber nada acerca de él. Tomó un extraño libro que no tenía cubierta y no tardó en abrirlo. Pasó las páginas intentando ver algo con la lámpara y de pronto un grito ensordecedor provino de sus páginas, retumbando en el frío silencio del castillo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - la gruesa voz de Filch no tardó en escucharse y trató de colocar el libro rápidamente, chocando con la mesa y haciendo que la lámpara se tambaleara peligrosamente. Se puso la capa y a pasos apresurados trató de encontrar alguna salida, mientras Filch abría la puerta de la biblioteca y la señora Norris ronroneaba.

No sabía hacia adónde iba pero cualquier lugar era mejor que enfrentar a Filch y a su gata. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y le pareció distinguir un espejo en medio. ¿Por qué habría un espejo en una habitación aparemente vacía y que no se usaba con asiduidad? Si algo había aprendido de Hogwarts, era que no existían las coincidencias ni tampoco las habitaciones sin uso específico.

Caminó en dirección del espejo y por un momento, la luz de la luna que se alzaba a través del firmamento, iluminó los grabados dorados en el marco.

 _"Espejo de Oesed"._

Un extraño nombre, para un viejo e inútil espejo, en medio de una habitación también aparentemente inútil. No tardó en mirarse en él y por un momento, simplemente vio su reflejo y nada más. Bien, un niñito con gafas y una expresión de terror de no ser descubierto fuera de la cama.

Hasta que su reflejo sonrió y se encontró de pie y junto a dos personas que no recordaba. Una mujer y un hombre quienes le miraban y sonreían. Ella tenía sus ojos y él tenía todo su físico e incluso ese rebelde cabello. Miró tras él, pero estaba solo en la habitación.

¡Tenía que decírselo a Ronald! ¡Que quizá había visto a sus padres en ese espejo y que él también tenía que verlo! Tenían que ser ellos, sus padres.

Al abrir la puerta, la señora Norris se encontraba de pie junto al marco y lo miraba, aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad, como si lo supiera. Antes de poder avanzar y rodearla, dos hombres parecían discutir.

\- Por por qué... es es estás siguiéndome, Se Se Severus.

\- Basta con eso, que lo sabes perfectamente... Quirrell. - dijo Snape y por el tono de su voz, Harry supo que no esperaba réplica alguna del hombre a quien zarandeaba por las túnicas y a quién tenía acorralado en una esquina del pasillo. - Pero está bien si no quieres hablar, te dejaré que lo pienses mejor y decidas qué te conviene más. Sé que intentaste pasar al perro de tres cabezas y no estoy jugando...

\- No no sé sé de de de qué estás hablándome... Se Severus.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder siquiera, Filch corría en dirección de ambos maestros y moviendo la lámpara de gas que torpemente había dejado en la biblioteca.

\- Profesores... - dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, tras caminar tan aprisa. - encontré esto en la sala prohibida de la biblioteca y sigue caliente. Un estudiante no está en la cama.

Tenía que volver pronto a su sala común y una vez que lo hizo, quitándose la capa y guardándola en su baúl, con manos temblorosas, no tardó en despertar a Ron y contarle todo lo que había sucedido. En especial que había visto a sus padres y que tenía que verlo.

Y luego de buscar exhaustivamente y decepcionado de no poder desenmascarar a Quirrell, Severus pudo regresar al despacho de Minerva, para encontrarse con la pequeña Tabby. Por la expresión que tenía, no eran buenas noticias.

\- La profesora Minerva, tiene mucha fiebre. Ha estado moviéndose mientras duerme, Tabby no sabía qué hacer.

 _"Y en ese momento, Tabby supo que la amada de su amo, había enfermado de tristeza. Tabby supo también que su amo sufría intesamente debido a ello y Tabby también supo que la profesora Minerva murmuraba el nombre de su hija, la niña Hermione, soñando con aquel día donde Tabby y su amo se la arrebataron". "Tabby quisiera poder decírselo, pero el amo jamás perdonaría a Tabby. Aunque eso acabaría con el sufrimiento de su amada y al mismo tiempo, Tabby estaba segura de que jamás perdonaría a su amo."_

 _"El amo llevó a su amada a la enfermería y la enfermera no estaba contenta. Tabby conoció a Poppy Promfey y también fue amable con Tabby."_

\- Oh por la barba de Merlín, Minerva está ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Qué sucedió? Se veía bien en el desayuno.

\- No lo sé. - se obligó a decir Severus. - es un catarro que parece que nunca sana.

\- Tiene que descansar lo suficiente. - dijo la mujer, con un tono reprobatorio.- esperen aquí mientras busco un poco de medicina.

Asintió y una vez que la enfermera se marchó a su despacho, se acercó a la cama en la que yacía Minerva, temblando ante la fiebre y la enfermedad. Se inclinó ligeramente, sólo tenía un par de minutos o tal vez segundos.

\- Aparta las pesadillas, no permitas que te dominen. Hermione te ama y te amará aún más, cuando sepa la verdad. No te des por vencida. ¿Quieres que se preocupe? Está tan ilusionada por conocer a su madre.

\- Amo... - murmuró Tabby, halando las faldas de su túnica y muy a tiempo.

\- ¿Algún cambio, profesor Snape?

\- No, sigue caliente y temblando.

 _"Tabby sabía que su amo tenía miedo de decir la verdad, si el oscuro aún estaba vivo. Tabby sabía que su amo moría por la profesora Minerva y por su hija, aunque el amo era muy bueno fingiendo." "Aunque el amo no se daba cuenta de que se le notaba en los ojos y que muy pronto, otros también lo notarían "_


	25. Un rápido partido de Quidditch

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

S- Elizabeth- HP: A mí siempre me hace feliz, esa primera navidad de Harry. Es muy adorable. Y sí, Draco es un niñito lindo o así es como yo lo vi en la película. Aunque en el libro sea muy pedante.

L- N- Mellark: Severus se muere por Minerva y por Hermione. Yo siempre he creído que él lleva los amores, a un nivel muy pasional. Así como con Lily, completamente perdido en ese amor que sentía por ella.

Tavata: Lo sé, ya verás qué le regaló :). Y todavía debe mejorar, todavía repite mucho las palabras y su nombre, pero mejorará escribiendo. Y Quirrell siempre es la entretención del momento.

Capítulo 24: Un rápido partido de Quidditch

 _"Estoy embarazada, Rolanda."_

 _La alta bruja, profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts y su amiga durante tantos años, se llevó ambas manos a la boca en sorpresa y luego volvió a sostener las manos de su mejor amiga, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de su recibidor._

 _"Pero cómo, Minerva. Tú esposo ya ha muerto y tu hijo también. Entiendo que tengas sobrinos y..." "Quién es el padre, ¿es alguien conocido?"_

 _Ella miró en dirección del suelo bajo ellas y cerrando los ojos con preocupación, añadió:_

 _"Severus..."_

 _"Espera... yo conozco un Severus" la razón no tardó en hacerle comprender el por qué. "Oh... Minerva, ¿acaso él... te forzó de alguna forma?"_

 _"No..." tragó y añadió. "Al principio, el día de la boda de Lily Evans, irrumpió en mi cabaña. Estaba ebrio y lleno de lágrimas, no era la mejor vista debo admitir... y se abalanzó sobre mí, cuando traté de consolar_ _lo. Estaba tan enfadado por el matrimonio de Lily, la amaba. También estaba enfadado conmigo por haber sido tan buena con ellos y no darme cuenta de que sufría. Esa tarde, nosotros... ¡pero luego se disculpó y... hace un par de meses que estamos juntos! No podía dejarlo, sentía que me necesitaba y creo que yo lo necesito a él."_

 _"¿Y ya sabe que estás embarazada?" Al verla asentir, añadió. "Qué dijo."_

 _"Me besó y dijo que estaba preocupado por mi decisión de tenerlo." "¡Es un bebé, no tiene la culpa de lo que hemos hecho! Y es por eso que estoy aquí. ¿Podría quedarme contigo, durante estos 9 meses? ¡Te prometo que ni notarás que estoy aquí!" "También te prometo que él no te causará problemas. Sé que es un mortífago pero... ¡yo veo buenos sentimientos en él, confío mi vida en sus manos! Nadie debe saber esto, ¡por favor!"_

 _Rolanda dio un amistoso apretón a sus manos y asintió dulcemente._

 _"Minerva, hemos sido amigas durante años. Y no pienso dejarte sola con esto. Aunque si ese muchacho, se atreve a lastimarte..."_

 _Y luego, tuvo otro viejo recuerdo. Era una tarde calurosa de verano, tenía nueve meses de embarazo y se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de la habitación, acariciando su firme y pronunciado vientre, cubierto por un largo vestido blanco, sonriendo y susurrándole palabras de cariño a la bebé._

 _"Deja de patear tanto a mamá, pequeña brujita". Sonrió y no se dio cuenta de que un hombre joven, la observaba desde la ventana, sobre la rama del árbol más alto y aquel que obviamente daba con las ventanas del segundo piso. "Estoy tan cansada que creo que podría dormir una década entera"._

 _Se quedó dormida de inmediato, encarando a la ventana por la que no tardó en pasar aquel hombre. Ella se veía hermosa, con cascadas de largo cabello negro, cayendo sobre las blancas almohadas y su casi rosa piel, además de su vestido. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y con mucho cuidado, se sentó a su lado, apartando un largo mechón de cabello de su rostro. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaran, besándola suavemente y antes de que pudiera apartarse y marcharse, sintió que sus labios le correspondían, capturándolo en otro beso._

 _La besó tan profundamente como pudo, hasta que ella dio signos de querer tocarlo. Se apartó cuidadosamente y sonriendo, inclinó su cabeza hasta depositar un pequeño beso en su vientre._

\- Profesora Minerva. - parpadeó al despertar y se percató de que la pequeña Tabby la miraba, sonriendo. - Tabby está muy feliz de verla.

\- Tabby... - dijo, intentando sentarse en aquella cama en la enfermería. Su cabeza se sentía tan pesada como una roca pero tras un par de esfuerzos, consiguió sentarse. - Qué bueno que te veo.

 _"La profesora Minerva por fin había despertado y Tabby estaba muy contenta. El amo Snape le había ordenado a Tabby que cuidara de ella y así Tabby hizo. Ella le sonrió a Tabby y le pidió un favor, implorando que fuese en busca de la profesora Rolanda Hooch. Tabby no conocía el castillo pero Tabby obedeció enseguida, preguntándole a todo a quien viera en su camino. Una vez que la encontró, Tabby la convenció de ir a la enfermería y una vez allí, Tabby tenía intenciones de marcharse. A Tabby no le gustaba entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas, pero el amo había sido claro y debía cuidar de su amada. Ella se veía menos pálida, pero aún muy débil y la profesora Rolanda, estaba muy preocupada. Ambas eran buenas amigas, Tabby recordaba que su amo la había mencionado alguna vez. Que sólo ella sabía toda la verdad de su amor por la profesora Minerva._

 _Ella fue honesta con Rolanda. Se sentía débil y cansada de escapar de la verdad. Necesitaba decirle la verdad a la niña Hermione, pero el amo continuaba interponiéndose. Antes de que la profesora Rolanda pudiera hablar, el amo Snape irrumpió en el lugar. Tabby jamás lo había visto tan estresado, caminando sin parar, durante horas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y echándose la culpa. El amo Snape se apresuró a estar a su lado y tomó sus manos, besándolas una y otra vez. Él acarició su cabeza y besó su frente, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Su amada no tardó en volver a su despacho y el amo Snape casi no salía de allí, cuidándola. Tabby hacía guardia para evitar que algún profesor pudiera verlo, cuando abandonaba el despacho de la profesora Minerva. De todos modos, Tabby se quedaba cuidándola durante las noches y recibió un regalo de navidad, que jamás Tabby iba a olvidar._

 _Una pluma encantada, ahora Tabby no tenía que escribir. Ella escribía todo lo que Tabby le dictara."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Y tú qué ves en el espejo? - preguntó Harry emocionado y Ron sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto.

\- A mí mismo, sosteniendo la copa mundial de Quidditch y está llena de galeones de oro. También soy más alto que mis hermanos.

\- Pero no puede ser, mis padres estaban ahí. Tienes que verlos.

\- Eso es todo lo que veo, Harry.

¿Cómo funcionaba aquel misterioso espejo? No lo comprendía y había pasado los últimos días de vacaciones, contemplándolo en silencio.

\- Un maravilloso artefacto, ¿no lo crees Harry?

Brincó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Albus Dumbledore, una de esas tantas noches donde contemplaba a sus padres sonriendo. Caminó hasta detenerse junto al espejo y le sonrió mientras él se ponía en pie.

\- Nos muestra todo aquello que nuestro corazón más anhela.

\- Pero yo nunca conocí a mis padres, ¿cómo es que sé sobre su apariencia física?

\- El espejo proyecta nuestros deseos, en imágenes. Es por ello que tu amigo Ronald, no podía ver lo mismo que tú. Él se imagina sobresaliendo de entre sus hermanos, acostumbrado a siempre ser el hijo intermedio y opacado por los logros del resto en su familia.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que usted ve en el espejo, señor?

\- Un bonito par de calcetines. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo. - pero ten cuidado, Harry. El espejo sólo nos muestra nuestros deseos, no la realidad. Por más que intentemos siempre mirar y mirar, la vida no cambiará y continuará pasando en su curso indetenible. No es bueno quedarse estancado, por más que lo que nos muestre, nos haga feliz. Muchos magos han muerto, contemplando el espejo por días y años.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las fiestas habían terminado, pero enero continuaba siendo un mes muy frío. Minerva se ponía en pie, luego de estar en cama prácticamente por semanas enteras. Severus sostenía una de sus manos, mirándola con cierto nerviosismo y muy cercano al pánico.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres impartir clases de nuevo? Podría conversar con Hooch y tomar tus clases, definitivamente.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias a ti y a Tabby, me siento mucho mejor. Por favor, llévame a la biblioteca. Hermione de seguro ya ha vuelto y quisiera verla, aunque sea desde lejos.

No tuvo otra opción, más que asentir a su petición y una vez que alcanzaron la biblioteca, Hermione y Evangeline, charlaban a un par de mesas de distancia.

\- ¡Recibí un regalo de mis padres biológicos! No sé como ni cuándo lo hicieron, pero sé que fueron ellos. Mira. - dijo, mientras le enseñaba un collar. Era un gato de oro y su cola conformaba una serpiente.

\- Ese es un regalo muy extraño. ¿Cómo sabes que no es alguna clase de engaño? O quizá te lo envió ese niñito al que le gustas y siempre te sigue.

\- ¿Malfoy? - dijo y Severus arqueó una ceja, mirando a Minerva quien trataba de contener una risita. - no, la tarjeta decía: _"No nos hemos olvidado de ti, eres nuestra preciosa niña y te amamos con todo nuestro ser. Lamentamos no poder estar junto a ti, pero por ahora es mejor así. Por favor no olvides que siempre pensamos en ti. Mamá y papá."_

Antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera, Minerva prácticamente saltó a sus brazos y sosteniendo su rostro con una sonrisa y llena de lágrimas, plantó un beso en sus labios y tomándolo por sorpresa. Se sonrojó de inmediato y al recordar que estaban en medio de la biblioteca.

\- Eres todo un sentimental. - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, besándolo una vez más.

Aunque Evangeline parecía decepcionada de que Draco no hubiese seguido su consejo y no le hubiese comprado alguna cosa, a su mejor amiga. Quizá Hermione tenía razón y simplemente buscaba problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noticia de que Snape sería el árbitro del siguiente partido de Quidditch, no tardó en volar como fuego sobre pólvora y Harry se encontró en medio de uno de los más duros entrenamientos, que jamás había tenido.

\- Ustedes dos... - dijo Oliver, señalando a Fred y a George. - dejen las tonterías. Ahora que el profesor Snape será el árbitro, buscará cualquier error para que perdamos el partido.

\- ¿¡Snape será el árbitro!? - exclamaron ambos muchachos. - de seguro pitará faltas a favor de Hufflepuff, luego de haberlos vencido.

De pronto, Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que quizá Snape, quería matarlo desde la proximidad del aire en su escoba. Quiso hablar, pero una mano sobre su cabeza le distrajo. Se trataba de Katie Bell y revolvía su cabello con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó de inmediato y desvío la vista, un tanto incómodo.

\- Si Potter hace el mismo trabajo que hizo con Slytherin, ganaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo confío en él.

Volvió a sonrojarse y se dio cuenta de que ambos gemelos le sonreían y le guiñaban un ojo. Ella era una hermosa joven y no podía evitar, sentirse atraído, cada vez que estaba cerca. Ahora tenía mayor determinación de ganar el partido y demostrarle a Snape, que no le tenía miedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Te digo, Hermione, que Harry y yo.. leímos todos los libros que pudimos e incluso los de la sección prohibida. No había ningún artículo que hablara sobre Nicholas Flamel y estoy comenzando a creer que Hagrid nos engañó de algún modo.

\- Quizá no leyeron bien o no prestaron la debida atención. - dijo la niña y antes de que Ron comenzara a quejarse, agregó. - o quizá utilizaba algún seudónimo y por ello no podemos encontrar alguna cosa al respecto.

Ese era un buen punto, pensó Harry de pronto. Si el paquete era tan importante, seguramente protegía su identidad para que nadie pudiera dar con él. No se le ocurría alguna forma de encontrar la información que buscaban y comenzaba a preguntarse si Snape había tomado todos los libros que hablaran al respecto de aquel hombre.


	26. Un rápido partido de Quidditch II

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua

Capítulo 25: Un rápido partido de Qudditch II

 _Voy a besarla, eso es lo que haré. Un regalo que no podrá tirar, así como mi tía Andrómeda me sugirió._

Se decía a sí mismo, Draco Malfoy con convencimiento.

Severus buscaba un par de libros que Minerva le había encargado para su próxima clase y que Irma le había permitido tomar de la biblioteca, cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione. Evangeline cargaba un par de libros y Hermione caminaba reflexionando.

\- He estado pensando en responder la carta de mis padres, esa que me trajo un regalo. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles! A veces me pregunto cómo será mamá. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ¡confío en ti!

\- Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie. ¡Pero creo que podría ser peligroso! ¿Y si es una trampa?

\- Estoy segura de que se trata de ellos. Quizá pueda preguntar alguna cosa que sólo mis padres sepan. No creo que alguien esté dentro del colegio y me esté espiando. Me pregunto si mi verdadero padre se parece a mí. Quizá mamá.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su despacho y con una gran idea en mente. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y colocar los libros sobre el escritorio de su despacho, se inclinó hasta estar de cuclillas y miró a la pequeña elfa bajo la mesa, leyendo otro de sus libros favoritos.

\- Tabby, necesito un favor. - dijo y la elfina alzó rápidamente la cabeza de su lectura, mientras Snape se ponía en pie y ella colocaba el libro en el suelo, poniéndose a la vista de su amo.

\- ¿En qué puede Tabby servirle, amo?

\- Necesito que le escribas una carta, a diario, a Hermione Granger. Coméntale la idea a la profesora McGonagall pero cada cosa que ella te dicte, me dejarás leerla primero. La profesora McGonagall no deberá revelar información importante. Y con eso me refiero a nuestra identidad.

\- Sí amo, Tabby obedece. Pero Tabby tiene una duda amo, ¿cómo Tabby enviará la carta sin que la niña Hermione sospeche de dónde proviene?

\- Ponla en algún lugar secreto, en el que sólo ella tenga acceso y lugar en el que ella pueda dejar su respuesta. No lo sé, en alguna parte de la biblioteca. En cuanto a Minerva se le ocurra un buen lugar, allí deja la carta.

La elfina asintió de inmediato y mientras Severus le abría la puerta para que se dirigiera al despacho de la subdirectora y le contara su idea, se encontró con Rolanda Hooch y un a expresión de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? - dijo con una expresión de sarcasmo, a sabiendas de que la mujer entraría de todos modos. Rolanda se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos con un gesto acusador.

\- Qué amable de tu parte. Como también es amable de tu parte, dejar que Minerva sufra de tristeza y culpa por no decirle la verdad a Hermione, mientras tú no haces nada. ¡Puede enfermarse gravemente y podría ser ya muy tarde!

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer tras él. De pronto había comenzado a retener el aire, dando un gran suspiro al final.

\- ¿Haz pensado en tus palabras por un momento siquiera? No sé si recuerdas el incidente con el troll en las mazmorras o si recuerdas que hace unos días, un mes más o menos, Potter casi cae de su escoba y muere...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, los ojos de Rolanda se ensancharon a más no poder. Severus empalideció notablemente mientras la mujer trataba de controlar su agitada respiración.

\- No estás queriendo decirme que todo eso fue obra del oscuro.

\- No puedo decirle la verdad a Hermione. - dijo, mientras sacudía la cabeza. - piensa en sus padres y en el riesgo que correrían, si el señor tenebroso llegara a saber que tengo una hija y que de paso, es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Hija de Minerva McGonagall también. ¿Crees que estarían seguros? ¿Crees que ella estaría segura? No creo que valga la pena, por mucho que Minerva la extrañe y quiera estar con ella.

\- Desde que acepté ayudarla con todo este asunto y encubrirlos, no acepté que sufriera de alguna forma posible. Y en verdad no me importa cuánto te ame pero ni tú ni nadie, lastimará a la mejor amiga que he tenido durante años.

\- Qué enternecedor, pero ya es muy tarde para sentimentalismos. ¿O tal vez piensas que disfruto verla sufrir de esa forma? Yo la amo. - admitió sin temor alguno, aún sin apartar la vista de Rolanda. - y por ese amor que le tengo, es que trato de evitar una catástrofe.

Tabby llamó un par de veces a su despacho y Minerva se puso en pie de la cama, con una expresión de cansancio. Los estudiantes se reincorporaban lentamente a sus actividades diarias y necesitaba toda la energía que pudiera reunir para sus clases y sesiones de estudio.

\- ¿Tabby? ¿Sucedió alguna cosa? ¿Severus tiene algún mensaje para mí? En verdad me siento mucho mejor, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Y él tampoco.

\- Tabby lamenta mucho perturbarla, pero el amo Snape quería que le contara una idea que tuvo. - dijo mientras Minerva asentía y cerraba la puerta tras la elfa, invitándola a sentarse sobre un pequeño taburete junto a su mesa en el salón de sus habitaciones privadas. Así lo hizo la pequeña criatura, mientras la subdirectora le ofrecía un par de galletas.

\- Come las que quieras. - le sonrió mientras Tabby parecía maravillada con la bandeja. - son de jengibre. Espero que te guste el jengibre.

\- A Tabby le gustan mucho las galletas. - dijo mientras tomaba una. - el amo Snape le sugiere a la profesora McGonagall, enviarle una carta a la niña Hermione, a diario, donde usted pueda decirle todo lo que quiera y Tabby escribirá para usted. El amo Snape le pide que no revele su identidad o la del amo, en ninguna de las cartas y que encuentre un lugar secreto donde sólo la niña Hermione pueda recibir y dejar las cartas.

\- ¡Esa me parece una espléndida idea! - sonrió Minerva mientras Tabby comía galletas. - y creo saber el lugar exacto para las cartas. Pero tendremos que dejar una en el desayuno, haciéndole la sugerencia a Hermione. ¿Qué te parece?

La elfina asintió mientras se levantaba de inmediato y colocaba la bandeja de galletas sobre el mismo taburete en el que había estado sentada. Minerva había caminado alrededor de su despacho por un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Jamás se había sentido tan emocionada como en aquel momento y prácticamente había olvidado su enfermedad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el desayuno, Harry estaba más ansioso que nunca. Que Snape fuese el árbitro del partido, no lo beneficiaba en ningún sentido. Trataba de comer pero sentía que tenía un gran hoyo en el estómago y podía escucharlo rugir, nervioso. Desistió de tocar la avena en el plato y miró a su amigo Ron, con una expresión de nerviosismo.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver. Ganarás como les ganaste a Slytherin. - dijo el pelirrojo mientras atrapaban el correo.

Harry tenía dos cartas en la mano. Una de ellas era de sus tíos con una libra como regalo de navidad y fin de año. Y aunque se lo explicara a Ron varias veces, que una libra no tenía mucho valor, el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido de poder ver dinero muggle. También había recibido una carta de la señora Weasley.

Hermione también tomaba su correo usual. Una carta de sus padres y hasta que un pequeño sobre que parecía diferente de lo que estaba normalmente acostumbrada a ver, muy artesanal y sólo con su nombre escrito en él, llamó poderosamente su atención. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, bajo la mirada atenta de Evangeline y se preguntó si Draco Malfoy ahora le escribía cartitas de amor.

 _"Querida Hermione._

 _He estado pensando que no habrá algo de malo en que tu padre y yo, te escribamos una carta. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos y lo mucho que pensamos en ti todo el tiempo. Creo que estará bien si al menos mantenemos el contacto de ésta forma. Puedes escribir cualquier cosa que desees, tu padre y yo leeremos tú carta y a diario, de ser posible, te dejaremos una contestación. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de esta idea, nuestro secreto? Puedes dejar tu carta todas las noches junto a tu ventana y tu lechuza sabrá cómo encontrarnos. Por la mañana tendrás una carta esperándote._

 _Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer, por favor considéralo._

 _Con mucho amor..._

 _Mamá"_

Minerva no tardó en sonreír, mirando la expresión de emoción en el rostro de Hermione, poniéndose en pie y corriendo en dirección a Harry y a Ron, diciéndoles que los vería antes de comenzar el partido y dejando el comedor, en vías hacia su sala común.

Cómo deseaba poder compartir esa alegría con Severus, pero sabía que estaba muy ocupado y preparándose para el encuentro de Quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver Wood caminaba supervisando al equipo y mirando que todo estuviera en orden. Incluso los uniformes, aunque nadie jamás se preocupaba por un asunto así.

 _"Buenas tardes a todos los presentes. Bienvenidos a otro juego de Quidditch. Jordan al habla y ésta vez, el árbitro será el profesor Snape. Niños y niñas, cuídense."_

\- Jordan... - advirtió Minerva de inmediato aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

 _"Yo sólo decía, profesora McGonagall. En fin, el encuentro de ésta tarde será disputado por Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Gryffindor lleva la ventaja, tras haber derrotado a Slytherin y en un espléndido juego. Si me permiten decirlo, claro."_

Severus soltó un suave gruñido, al escuchar los comentarios. Miraba a su alrededor, pero parecía que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Quirrell no se arriesgaría, mientras él fuese el árbitro. Sonó el silbato de inmediato.

 _"El profesor Snape hace sonar el silbato y ambos equipos comienzan su recorrido por el campo. Se detienen frente al profesor mientras les recuerda las reglas a ambos capitanes."_

Harry sentía la pesada mirada de Snape sobre él y trataba de simplemente ignorarlo y concentrarse en su juego.

 _"El profesor Snape deja libre a la Snitch, a las Bludgers y arroja la Quaffle al aire. ¡El juego comienza y Katie Bell ya va tras su objetivo, mientras el profesor la sigue de cerca! Miren a Potter, vuela como un rayo y parece que va a chocar con el profesor Snape!"_

Severus pudo sentir un pequeño aleteo y el resplandor de algo dorado que pasaba junto a él, al igual que Harry en su escoba. Apenas y pudo darse la vuelta en la escoba, cuando Harry ya tenía la Snitch en sus manos.

 _"¡Increíble! Potter ha sorprendido al profesor Snape y a todo el público presente, capturando la Snitch y otorgándole la victoria a Gryffindor. ¡Viva Potter! ¡Enhorabuena!"_

Antes de que Harry pudiera restregarle la victoria a Snape en la cara, se dio cuenta de que el hombre había aterrizado y prácticamente corría fuera del campo, cubriéndose con su larga túnica negra. Parecía dirigirse al bosque prohibido y tenía mucha prisa.

Snape lo sabía, Quirrell trataba de escapar y no le dejaría ir tan fácil.

\- ¿A dónde va Harry? - preguntó Hermione, corriendo junto a Ron. El niño que vivió no había descendido de su escoba y parecía volar en dirección del bosque prohibido.

\- No lo sé pero será mejor que lo sigamos. Creo que él sigue a otra persona y podría necesitar ayuda. ¿Y si Snape intenta matarlo en el bosque?

Antes de que pudiera decirle que quizá Hagrid tenía razón y Snape realmente no quería matar a Harry, Ron había comenzado a correr fuera del estadio y sin dejar de mirar al cielo, tratando de seguir a Harry. Snape caminaba tan aprisa como podía y a Harry se le dificultaba seguirlo entre tantos árboles y sus ramas.

Por un momento le perdió de vista entre tantas hojas y oscuridad. El profesor vestía de negro y eso representaba un obvio camuflaje contra el que no podía competir. Su vista no era tan buena y aún con sus gafas, en medio de aquella oscuridad, no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Continuó sobrevolando el bosque, hasta que escuchó su voz bajo un par de árboles y aterrizó sobre uno de ellos.

Claramente distinguía la figura del profesor de pociones, pero no estaba solo. Quirrell estaba ahí también. Volvía a sostenerlo de las solapas de su túnica, pero ésta vez parecía más molesto que antes.

\- No te conviene tenerme como tu enemigo, Quirrell. Si según tú no haces nada malo, qué haces deambulando por el bosque prohibido y luego del partido de Quidditch. ¿Acaso quieres hacerte con la piedra filosofal? ¡Contesta!

\- No no sé... no no sé nada de de lo que que hablas. - dijo con una voz temblorosa, más de lo normal y Snape sonrió en respuesta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Estás seguro? Podemos hacerlo a la buena o también a la mala...

Antes de que Quirrell pudiera contestar, la voz de Hermione retumbó en medio del bosque prohibido.

\- ¡Harry! ¿¡Dónde estás, Harry!?

\- Ya te lo advertí, Quirrell. No te conviene tenerme como tú enemigo. - dijo Severus mientras volvía a cubrirse con su túnica negra y desaparecía en dirección contraria a la voz de Hermione.

Hermione trataba de seguirle el paso a Ron, pero sin darse cuenta se habían separado y se encontró en medio de la nada, bajo inmensos árboles y oscuridad. Comenzó a temblar, aterrada ante los pequeños ruidos del bosque y de las criaturas que de seguro ahí habitaban.

\- ¡Harry!, ¡Ron! - exclamó, pero sólo podía escuchar el aterrador silencio. - ¡Chicos... dónde están! ¡Por favor!

Comenzó a retroceder mientras trataba de pensar de forma sensata. Ella era la bruja más lista de su clase y posiblemente de su casa. Tenía que pensar en alguna solución y no dejarse llevar por tontos miedos. Ella era Hermione Granger y tanto su madre biológica como su madre adoptiva, habían dicho que ella era realmente especial.

Y mientras retrocedía, chocó con algo o alguien. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una figura deforme, algo que se arrastraba bajo una túnica negra y cuyas manos pálidas y huesudas, no tardaron en tratar de atraparla. Soltó un grito que retumbó en los confines del bosque y trató de apartarse lo más que podía. Jamás había visto algo así. Tenía rostro humano, pero su cuerpo parecía ya no serlo o como si hubiese sufrido un terrible accidente que lo hubiese desfigurado por completo.

No tardó en insistir y caminar en su dirección, tratando de atraparla. Ya no podía retroceder, estaba atrapada por árboles y baches en su camino. No tenía donde ocultarse. Se apegó a uno de los árboles en el bosque y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que aquella figura encapuchada se acercaba cada vez más. Trataba de alcanzar su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Podía sentir su frío aliento y quizá un par de fríos dedos también.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! - abrió los ojos de golpe, para darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy mantenía su varita en alto y arrojaba cuanto hechizo pudiera, para alejar a aquella criatura.

No tardó en huir, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la oscuridad. Y no lo pudo evitar pero corrió hasta sus brazos, sollozando de miedo.


	27. Castigo en el bosque prohibido I

~ Atonement

Idea original: J Inicua.

F- K - Black: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara y ver una cara nueva también :). Espero que éste también te guste y mil gracias por comentar.

Tavata: Es Voldemort :). Y sí, obvio Draco tenía que estar ahí *seguro muy predecible, perdón * espero que éste también sea de tu agrado.

L- N- Mellark: Sí, Severus tuvo una linda idea y uff, qué bueno que Draco llegó a tiempo.

Capítulo 27: Castigo en el bosque prohibido I

Minerva sintió un par de fuertes brazos a su alrededor, en su cama, mientras leía la primera carta que Hermione había escrito. Tabby podía entrar y salir en su sala común, era un elfo y estaba bien visto por todos en la escuela. Nadie sospecharía.

 _"Queridos mamá y papá._

 _Hoy tuve un día muy agitado, ¡creo que aún pienso en ello y siento cómo los vellos de mi cuerpo, se erizan por completo! Algo muy extraño sucede en la escuela pero ya les hablaré de ese asunto, con calma. Antes de empezar quiero decirles lo emocionada que estoy, de poder escribirles una carta. Mi mejor amiga, Evangeline Braithmore ( una niña rubia y pecosa, que estudia en mi misma casa), insiste en que quizá sea una trampa. Yo no lo creo y por eso no tengo miedo de redactar éstas líneas._

 _El regalo de navidad me pareció muy bonito, aunque todavía no logro comprender por qué un gato y una serpiente. Recuerdo haber visto un gatito en la ventana, cuando era niña, pero nada más. ¿Puedo saber por qué?_

 _¡Ah sí, soy Ravenclaw! Espero que eso no los decepcione de algún modo. Tengo 11 años ahora y tengo el cabello largo y rizado. Mamá dice que se ve lindo así y que no lo corte, ojalá pudiera enviarles una fotografía. Me llamaron Hermione Jean Granger y me pregunto qué clase de nombre les habría gustado a ustedes. ¡Tengo tantas preguntas, pero supongo que es mejor que vaya al grano!_

 _No estoy enfadada con el hecho de que tuvieran que darme en adopción. He leído suficientes libros sobre las guerras en el pasado y sobre Quien Tu Sabes, como para intentar entender que sólo querían protegerme. Al menos eso es lo que creo y mis padres también lo creen y están muy agradecidos de tenerme._

 _¡No creerán las aventuras que he tenido, estando aquí en Hogwarts! Algunos creen que soy muy engreída puesto a que soy la mejor de la clase y otros se ríen, puesto que me la paso leyendo. Sólo soy así y no he podido ni quiero cambiar, ¡y_ _aún así me enfrenté a un troll que irrumpió en la escuela, durante halloween! Y también conocí a Harry Potter y soy su mejor amiga!_

 _( El asunto del troll, sólo fue un accidente. Escuché un par de burlas sobre mi forma de ser por parte de otro amigo que tengo, también de Gryffindor como Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y eso me hizo sentir terrible. En verdad no nos llevábamos bien al principio, así que decidí correr hasta el baño de niñas y esconderme un rato. Allí el troll me encontró y no tenía escapatoría. Pero Harry y Ron, me salvaron la vida)._

 _Por eso les comentaba de cosas extrañas. Hoy me perdí en medio del bosque prohibido, intentando encontrar a Harry Potter quien volaba en su escoba y seguía a un profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, quien creemos quiere robar la piedra filosofal. Algo que el director esconde bajo un perro gigante de tres cabezas y en una trampilla, pero que todavía no descubrimos para qué sirve. Harry cree que el profesor Snape quiso matarlo cuando jugaba Quidditch y pues yo lo vi en las gradas, embrujando la escoba. Y en verdad, de no ser por mí y un hechizo de fuego para incendiar sus túnicas y romper su concetración, ¡lo habría matado! Creemos que él tiene la culpa de todo lo que sucede, también del troll._

 _Aunque descuiden, al profesor no le hice nada serio y no me metí en problemas. Ni lo sabe en verdad._

 _En fin, cuando me perdí... una extraña criatura trató de atraparme. Tenía forma humana, pero estaba completamente desfigurado. Traía una larga túnica negra y sus largos y pálidos dedos, intentaban hacerme daño. Sé que soy inteligente y que pude haberlo resuelto, pero estaba tan aterrada y de pronto me paralicé, rodeada de tantos árboles y oscuridad. ¡Pensé que moriría en verdad! Pero un niño de Slytherin me salvó y la verdad, ni entiendo cómo fue que lo hizo, que me encontró. Lo abracé enseguida y les juro que se quedó pasmado durante largos minutos, como si yo fuese medusa y mi mirada lo hubiese vuelto de piedra. Volvimos al castillo y simplemente tomamos caminos diferentes._

 _Su nombre es Draco Malfoy y se la pasa siguiéndome a todas partes. Evangeline asegura que está enamorado de mí, pero yo no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Es un niño rubio también, con ojos grises y unos aires muy altaneros y presuntuosos. Descendiente de una familia rica que odia a los sangre sucias como yo._

 _De acuerdo, puede que yo provenga de padres puros. Pero si para ser de sangre pura, debo parecerme a él, entonces prefiero quedarme así como estoy._

 _¡Oh Merlín, tanto que contarles y tan poco tiempo! Lamento haberlo escrito con gran desorden, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Y ahora debo marcharme, debo decirle a Harry y a nuestro amigo, Ronald Weasley, acerca de la piedra filosofal y lo que significa._

 _Con mucho amor..._

 _Hermione._

 _PD: ¿Podrían hablarme de cuando era una bebé?"_

Por la expresión de Severus tras ella, pensó que no sabía qué noticia digerir primero. Tampoco ella y en cierta forma temía que las locas teorías de Snape, se volvieran realidad.

\- ¿¡Que quiero matar a Potter!? - fue lo primero que dijo y Minerva no tardó en cerrar los ojos y esperar la tormenta. - ¡Por qué intentaría asesinar a los estudiantes a quienes intento proteger! Aunque quizá mate a Weasley por las estupideces que hace y lastiman a Hermione.

\- Severus, ellos no pueden saberlo. Y si me permites ser sincera, tú tampoco te haces querer mucho. Es obvio que vuelquen sus dudas en el personaje que representa un juego seguro. Todas las pistas y respuestas te apuntan, tú siempre estás detrás de Harry y molestándolo. Es normal que el niño piense eso. Y en cuanto a Ronald Weasley, al menos me alegro de que volviera por ella. Supongo que ya es muy tarde para castigarlos apropiadamente.

El hombre tras ella se cruzó de brazos y por un momento, pudo pensar que quizá le ofendía la idea de que su propia hija, pensara lo peor de él e intentara causarle algún daño.

\- No puedo entender cómo demonios, se enteraron de la existencia de la piedra filosofal. Le preguntaré en la carta e intentaré detenerlos. Nadie debe saberlo, no deben entrometerse. Es muy peligroso. - dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido y Snape sonrió con malicia.

\- Seguramente Potter y Weasley rompen las reglas y la arrastran también. No esperaba que Potter me siguiera hasta el bosque prohibido. Estoy seguro de que esa figura que Hermione pudo ver, no era algo más si no Quirrell. Te dije que ha estado merodeando en el bosque y que no sé qué hace ahí.

\- Oh, no sé, quizá tiene alguna transformación también. Remus debe merodear por el bosque, pero no significa que dudemos de él y que conspire contra nosotros.

Negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, pero Minerva lo detuvo en su lugar y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

\- Ella está bien al menos y eso es lo que importa. También Potter, Weasley y Malfoy. Al menos tuvo la suerte de que Draco la siguiera y pudiera socorrerla a tiempo. - dijo en voz baja, llevándose una mano al pecho. - Te advertí que era una buena idea que le enseñaras a Draco acerca de cómo hablar con las niñas. - no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita y Severus asintió en silencio.

\- Hablaré con Andrómeda y también con Draco. - sintió la mirada de Minerva sobre él, con las cejas arqueadas, así que alzó una mano en defensa. - sólo para saber qué sucede, nada más. Hermione es mí hija y tengo que velar por ella, ¿no es así?

Minerva permaneció ausente por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír, mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones y mordiéndose el labio inferior ante los recuerdos. Hermione había preguntado acerca de sus recuerdos de cuando era una bebé.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la que concebimos a Hermione?

\- Cómo no voy a recordarlo. - dijo mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la cama y meditaba. - mirabas la luna desde el balcón en tu cabaña y yo decidí que era el momento perfecto para hacer el amor, antes de tener que volver a marcharme por un tiempo indefinido.

\- Deshiciste todos los botones de mi túnica y antes de darme cuenta, ambos estábamos desnudos en medio del balcón. Continuabas diciendo que pusiera atención a la luna y las estrellas, pero era prácticamente imposible. ¡Me tocabas en todas partes!

Severus alzó la vista, mirando en dirección del salón y a la pequeña Tabby, dormida en el sofá.

\- Pensé que esa noche me arrancarías la cabeza, ¡tirabas tan fuerte de mi cabello! - dijo y la mujer se sonrojó. - Aún guardas esas túnicas, ¿cierto? Esas que tienen botones al frente, son tan sexy.

\- Tengo que admitir, que de no ser por tus brazos alrededor de mí, mientras estábamos ahí de pie, seguramente habría perdido la fuerza para mantenerme en pie. - dijo en voz baja y aún sonrojada, mientras el profesor de pociones se inclinaba para darle un pequeño beso y se ponía en pie luego, con la intención de despertar a Tabby.

Se veía tan feliz, dormida en su sofá.

\- Déjala, aún es muy temprano y prometo que la despertaré cuando sea la hora de cenar y escribir. Por favor, antes de que te vayas... ¿podrías tomar una de mis mantas y ponerla sobre ella? Y una almohada también. - dijo la mujer, mientras sacudía suavemente su varita y una almohada aparecía bajo la pequeña cabeza de Tabby. Severus caminó hasta un viejo armario y tomando una manta tartán, la colocó sobre la elfa y con cuidado de no despertarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¡Por supuesto, la piedra filosofal!- exclamó Hermione, con una sonrisa. - hace ya mucho que había tomado ese libro, para tener lectura ligera. Y aquí está. - dijo, abriendo el libro en el índice y señalando la página. Ron se había encogido de hombros y al escuchar lo que había dicho sobre lectura ligera, mirando el grosor del libro en cuestión.

\- Nicholas Flamel, gran alquimista y descubridor de la piedra filosofal. Una piedra con poderes extraordinarios de convertir todo objeto en oro y otorgar la vida eterna a quien la posea. - leyó Harry y Ron no tardó en asentir.

\- ¿Convertir objetos en oro sólido? No me quedan dudas acerca de por qué Snape la querría.

\- Además de la vida eterna. - destacó Harry. - seguramente intenta evitar que el profesor Quirrell intervenga, ¡él sólo quiere detenerlo! También y de seguro que se la dará a Voldemort, una vez que la tenga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall releía la carta una y otra vez y tenía que coincidir con Hermione. Demasiados eventos como para que pudiera relatarlos de una forma concisa. ¿Qué debía escribir primero, qué debía explicar primero? Sostuvo la carta contra su pecho y sonrió de inmediato.

Hermione no la odiaba y sentía que una gran parte de ella, volvía a nacer. Ni cuenta se dio de que la puerta se cerraba y de que Severus Snape la observaba con curiosidad, mientras derramaba lágrimas sin detenerse.

\- Nuestra hija no nos odia, a pesar de que la abandonamos.

Snape sonrió, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos mientras dejaba salir todas las emociones que podía. Cada segundo que pasaba, comprendía otro pequeño pedazo de aquella carta.

\- ¿Por que tiene que correr tantos peligros? A estas alturas creo que iba a estar más segura conmigo.

\- Es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ¿qué esperabas?

Eso le provocó deseos de reír, pero se contuvo y mientras observaba a Tabby rascarse los ojos y sentarse en el sofá, somnolienta aún.


	28. Castigo en el bosque prohibido II

~ Atonement.

Idea original: J Inicua.

Lamento el terrible retraso pero afronto situaciones familiares y personales, muy difíciles. Les debo contestar los rews, pero los leí. En el siguiente capítulo, contestaré. Besos.

Capítulo 28: Castigo en el bosque prohibido II

 _"Hija._

 _No sé cómo expresar con palabras, todo lo que me has contado. Deberías mantenerte alejada de todo ese asunto de la piedra filosofal y por sobretodo, evitar meterte en dificultades. Tu padre está realmente preocupado por ti y se siente muy triste de saber que su hija se mete en semejantes dificultades. Estoy segura de que tú y tus amigos se equivocan, y que Severus Snape es inocente. Yo también lo conocí y créeme que tal vez no sea el hombre más amable del planeta tierra, pero puedo asegurarte de que sus intenciones son buenas. Él protege tanto a los estudiantes como cualquier profesor de la escuela._

 _En cuanto a Draco, creo que deberías darle alguna cosa y en señal de agradecimiento por haberte salvado la vida. Entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas, pero lamentablemente algunos... necesitan diferenciar a las personas y no son capaces de ver más allá de la clase social o el linaje. Aunque, sin embargo, puede que tú logres cambiarlo._

 _Tu padre y yo, estamos realmente felices de que hayas sido sorteada en Ravenclaw y que ya hayas hecho amigos. Por favor, no te tomes muy enserio los comentarios de los demás sobre tu forma de ser. Eres perfecta, tal cual eres._

 _No te metas en problemas, recuerda que debes ser siempre una buena niña y comportarte de forma ejemplar. Da un buen ejemplo a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley, trata de mantenerlos alejados de los problemas._

 _En cuanto al regalo y por qué un gato y una serpiente, digamos que tu padre tiene cierta afinidad con ellas, pero yo prefiero los gatos. ¿Y tú qué crees?_

 _Cuando eras una bebé, eras realmente hermosa. ¡Y muy activa! No dejabas de patearme constantemente y sólo te quedabas tranquila, si te leía alguna cosa. Tu padre te adoraba, siempre se quedaba hipnotizado al verte."_

\- Tu padre no será Quien tú Sabes, ¿verdad? - preguntó Evangeline. - suena intimidante, si le gustan las serpientes.

\- Por supuesto que no. - sonrió Hermione. - ¡Eso explica por qué me gusta tanto leer! Pero prefiero los gatos.

Las niñas continuaron su camino hacia el gran comedor y no tardaron en entrar. Harry entrenaba para su próximo partido y Ron había decidido ir a mirar. Estaba prácticamente sola y meditando lo que su madre había dicho. Sí, le debía un regalo de agradecimiento a Draco Malfoy, por haber salvado su vida.

Y no tardó en encontrarlo en la mesa de Slytherin, pavoneándose con sus amigos y contándoles con falsos detalles, cómo había luchado con una terrible criatura, por salvarle la vida. Negó con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros, caminó en dirección de la mesa y diciéndose que su madre biológica de seguro le había enseñado a ser agradecida.

Se detuvo tras el niño rubio, mientras sus compañeros por fin se distraían con el desayuno y nadie le había visto mientras se acercaba. Tocó uno de los hombros de Draco y el muchacho se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a responder de mala gana.

No tardó en ruborizarse como una teja y quedarse sin habla, mientras Hermione se inclinaba hasta besar una de sus mejillas y susurrar un suave _"gracias"._

Haciendo que Severus dejara caer su tenedor por accidente y de la sorpresa, mientras que Minerva sonreía a su lado. Hermione pensaba marcharse y al darse la vuelta, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, dándole la vuelta de inmediato y un par de labios oprimiendo los suyos con torpeza. Se ruborizó de inmediato, mientras Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre sus hombros.

Snape no tardó en ponerse de pie, bajo la curiosa mirada de los profesores en la mesa y sentándose luego de un par de minutos. Sintió la mano de Minerva, bajo una de las suyas, escondida bajo la mesa.

\- Creo que también tendrías que enseñarle a Draco, cómo besar. No sé cómo los hombres hablan de esas cosas, pero parece que succiona su alma.

\- Qué chistosa tú. - murmuró con un tono de voz ácido. - me alegro que lo encuentres muy divertido, porque yo no.

\- Ella ya no es una bebita, Severus. - dijo la jefa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa y Snape arqueó una de sus cejas en respuesta.

\- ¡Si sólo tiene once años! - se quejó con los dientes apretados. - hablaré con él, luego del desayuno.

Minerva no pudo evitar suspirar y preguntarse cómo podría ser una charla de hombre a hombre, dictada por Severus. De seguro que de ser Draco, ella se sentiría realmente intimidada. Ambos niños se separaron, mirándose sorprendidos de lo que acababa de ocurrir y escuchando las suaves risitas de Evangeline en una esquina, mientras esperaba por su mejor amiga.

\- Deja de seguirme a todas partes. - Hermione logró murmurar, roja como un tomate y ocultándose en su largo y rizado cabello, corriendo en dirección de su amiga y hacia su lugar en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado, Draco? ¿Y por qué miras la pared? - escuchó la voz de Goyle a un lado y apenas pudo moverse, sentándose en su lugar y tomando el tenedor. Sus manos temblaban tanto, que apenas podía llevarse las salchichas a la boca.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y de inmediato. Finalmente la había besado y sentía que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho, por su boca. Sentía que su pulso pronto le causaría un paro cardíaco, además del terrible sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Si así se sentía estar enamorado, entonces lo estaba y le gustaba la sensación de adrenalina que le brindaba el amor.

\- ¡Te besó! Draco Malfoy te besó. - dijo Evangeline, emocionada. Hermione miró a su alrededor, aún tan roja como una teja.

\- Shh... baja la voz. - le contestó, apretando un par de libros contra su pecho e incapaz de siquiera comer alguna cosa. Su corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por minuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al terminar el desayuno, Severus y Minerva caminaban en vías hacia el tercer piso. Tras su recaída, Severus la acompañaba a todas partes. La mujer sonreía por lo bajo, preguntándose si todo lo sucedido en el comedor, había sido gracias a su carta. Severus en cambio, no paraba de gruñir y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sostenía su brazo, con más fuerza de lo usual y requerido.

\- Severus, no veo la razón por la que debas preocuparte. Estoy segura de que si Draco está enamorado de nuestra hija, se le pasará con el tiempo. Es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. De cierta forma, no le veo futuro a esa relación. A no ser que Draco, supere sus prejuicios.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lucius es lo que me preocupa. Una vez que regrese, no creo que apruebe lo que Andrómeda ha estado haciendo. Criando a su hijo como una masa inestable de sentimientos, a punto de estallar.

\- Esa es una terrible forma de expresarte acerca de tu ahijado, Severus.

\- Piénsalo con detalle, Minerva. - objetó Severus. - Lucius querrá que desprecie a los sangre sucia, Draco se revelará y qué pasará luego. - preguntó y Minerva se encogió de hombros. - Escapará de casa, secuestrará a Hermione y quién sabe qué otras cosas terribles pueden suceder.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida, ante la gran imaginación que tenía Snape. Negó con la cabeza, mientras entraban en el despacho y el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí, gruñendo audiblemente.

\- Eso es totalmente ridículo, Severus. - dijo, deteniéndose en el salón de sus habitaciones privadas y acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello, con cierto cansancio. - sabemos cómo es Lucius, pero no creo que esa relación avance mucho. Ambos son totalmente diferentes, opuestos en todo sentido.

\- Nosotros también somos realmente opuestos y aquí estamos. - dijo el profesor de pociones, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y susurrando en su oído. - si nosotros pudimos llevarnos ligeramente bien, ¿por qué no lo mismo para ellos? - preguntó, acariciando su cuello con sus labios y escuchando cómo la mujer, retenía el aliento.

\- Pero nuestro caso es diferente. No tenemos padres que nos digan qué hacer y tampoco creemos en los prejuicios. - dejó escapar un suave gemido, al sentir las manos de Severus acariciando uno de sus muslos sobre la túnica. - por favor no seas tan brusco con Draco. Permítele que se desencante sólo. No fuerces... las cosas.

Sintió que Snape suspiraba pesadamente sobre su cuello y el aire frío, le hizo temblar de repente. No podía mentir y amaba sentir sus labios contra su piel, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus grandes manos sobre las suyas. Le hacía sentir protegida, amada, segura ante todos sus enemigos.

\- Está bien, tendré mucho cuidado. - murmuró con sus labios contra su cuello. - sólo prométeme que aconsejarás a Hermione, adecuadamente.

Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y asintió con una sonrisa, rodeándolo con sus brazos a su vez y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo. - dijo, mientras alzaba la cabeza para besarlo con dulzura.

\- Te amo, ¿lo sabes? - preguntó Severus de pronto y McGonagall sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo. - Estaba tan preocupado por ti, no me atrevo... - se detuvo por unos segundos y pareció reunir fuerzas para continuar. - a pensar en perderte.

\- Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor. - susurró la mujer, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza sobre su pecho. - Espero que Hermione, Harry y Ron, desistan con ese asunto de la piedra filosofal. No puedo imaginar que algo malo pueda ocurrirles. Tengo miedo de que algo terrible suceda y yo aún no le haya dicho la verdad. Sybill lo predijo y yo...

\- Si me pagaran un galeón por cada predicción fatalista de esa mujer... - dijo Severus, con los dientes apretados. - ¡Siempre que nos encontramos en algún pasillo, tiene algo que decirme!

Minerva se sonrojó de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al jefe de Slytherin frente a ella. Severus arqueó una de sus cejas, mientras la mujer luchaba con las palabras y su vergüenza de decirlo.

\- ¿Y alguna vez predice que... nos encontraremos en privado?

Snape se encogió de hombros y de pronto, Minerva se encontró atrapada entre su escritorio y su cuerpo. Sonrió al sentir que Severus le quitaba su sombrero y lo colocaba a un lado, haciendo lo mismo con los pasadores de su cabello y respirando en la suave esencia de aquel sedoso manto negro y largo.

\- Si lo predice, al menos tiene la educación de no mencionarlo y delatarnos. - le sonrió el profesor de pociones, tomando posesión de sus labios y besándola con gran pasión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al terminar la práctica de Quidditch, ni Harry ni Ron podían explicar por qué Hermione estaba tan roja y distraída. Se les hacía complicado el entablar una conversación, si Hermione apenas y escuchaba lo que decían.

\- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hagamos? Sabemos que ese perro cuida de la piedra, pero cómo se supone que podremos hacer alguna cosa... si siempre está vigilando. - preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, al menos eso evita que Snape pueda robarla. Pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en encontrar una forma de conseguirlo.

\- ¿No se han detenido a pensar que si Hagrid dijo que el profesor Snape, colaboró para proteger la piedra filosofal, tal vez no quiera robarla como pensamos? - preguntó Hermione, finalmente encontrando su voz y dando su opinión al respecto.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas su pierna herida, el troll en las mazmorras y todo lo demás? - preguntó Harry y Hermione no supo qué decir. - estoy seguro de que Snape está tras la piedra filosofal y para éste momento, ya ha de estar desesperado e intentando encontrar una forma de pasar a Fluffy.

Draco Malfoy recorría los pasillos del colegio, aún sin poderse creer la forma en que se habían dado los acontecimientos. Mientras caminaba, no tardó en escuchar murmullos y la voz de Harry Potter.

\- Ésta noche montaré guardia y si Snape intenta pasar... estaré ahí para verlo y para detenerlo.

¿Montar guardia?


End file.
